Night of Destruction: Loki and Yveltal
by SlipknotGhidorah
Summary: In all of his years of ruling Asgard, Odin has kept many secrets from Loki and Thor. Now, an ancient enemy has come back, and only Loki can stop him.
1. Ancient Death

_Sorry for the long wait times, guys. I will be updating my Transformers stories after I finish the Marvel ones (it's my new interest.) I do not own Marvel nor Pokemon._

Space. It's quiet. Nothing but the light of stars and galaxies lighting up the eternal darkness of the universe.

To the Collector, it was just another average "day," or close to what could be considered a 'day' in the void of space. He was looking at planets with life forms, weaponry, or anything else that he needed to add to his collection. "Hmm…" he said as he stared at Jotunheim. The Jotuns were a dying race, but their ability to control ice made them an interesting race.

"If I could only get them to breed" said the Collector to himself. Female Jotuns were rare, and the Jotuns had a habit of keeping the strong while killing off the runts of their kind. The strongest Jotuns were the most respected ones, but little was known of the runts.

Without warning, several security alarms went off on the Collector's ship. He had a concerned look on his face as he punched in a few controls on the dashboard. Several camera videos popped up, showing dead specimens of his collection. He let out a roar of rage, and then raced to his remaining specimens. Whoever thought to attack his collection would prove to be a very foolish move.

It didn't take long for the Collector to make it to his specimen vault, and he stood there in shock. Killing barely described the devastation in front of him. Whatever attacked his collection proved to be good at sending things to oblivion. Dust floated around the ground in a thick fog as his cages were reduced to nothing more than broken glass and rust.

"The Aether" he said as he raced off to where he kept it. He ran and ran, but came to a screeching halt when he saw burn marks, and the two stones holding the Aether torn apart. "What?" he said, and then something grabbed him from behind.

Next thing that he knew, he was staring in the face of what took the Aether. Red energy was circling the creature as it stared at him with its cold soulless eyes. "No…" said the Collector before the thing opened up its mouth and drained the Collector of his life force.

The Collector collapsed into a pile of dust, then the creature looked skyward. "Odin…" it said, "I haven't forgotten you for my banishment. I shall take all of what you hold dear and make you watch your legacy being torn into nothing."

Asgard. The realm eternal. A magnificent city built for the Asgardians, with golden towers and mystical stones making up the buildings. The tallest and grandest of all was the palace, where the king lived.

On the throne sat Odin…or what appeared to be Odin. Two guards were standing alongside the throne, guarding the king. The kingdom was at peace with the other realms, but no one questioned the whereabouts of 'his' sons. Loki was dead, and Thor was on Earth, which left the king without an heir for close to one hundred years. Many were hoping that Thor would produce a son to take over when Odin died, but even if he did, Thor would have to take the throne until his son was old enough.

Heimdall, the watcher and guardian of the Bifrost, stood at his post, watching the nine realms. "Odd" he said as he turned his gaze out to a corner of the universe. A hole had opened up earlier from another world, but something cloaked in darkness came out. Even with his great sight and gifts, he couldn't see what it was. A chill ran down his spine as he saw the thing camouflage itself with the universe, and he lost sight of it completely.

Whatever the thing was, it had a cloaking ability to rival that of the Dark Elves. There was something else about it, as if he saw it somewhere before, but where?

Days went by, but Heimdall couldn't let the invisible creature leave his mind. A sudden scream brought Heimdell to turn his gaze to the Collector's ship, and what he saw horrified him. "No…" he said as he saw the thing turn its gaze to Asgard, and he saw it smile evilly before it cloaked itself again.

"Where are you?" asked Heimdall to himself as he stared out into the abyss of the Nine Realms, but he couldn't hear, see, or sense it.

Deep in space, the thing flew as fast as its wings can carry it. With the Aether giving it more power than before, the creature now had unlimited power to destroy Asgard and the other realms. _Odin, your time shall end. You won't reach Valhalla when I take your soul and life. You shall be a broken spirit forced to watch Yggdrasil die_ thought the creature.

It took several days, but the entity managed to reach Asgard. On its feather-cloaked wings, it flew silently over Heimdall's Observatory as it made its way to the palace. _Soon, Odin, soon I shall take all of what you hold dear and destroy it as you watch_ it thought.

'Odin' was sitting on his throne as he was thinking about the Jotuns. _Destroying Jotunheim would be a good way to get rid of those Jotuns, but…maybe the Dark Elves should go first. They did take Frigga away from me. But…there is also Thor to take care of. Decisions, decisions_ thought the king when a loud _CLACK_ was heard. The king looked up, and though he could see nothing, there was something there.

_CLACK_ was heard again, followed by a third _CLACK_. "My liege, there is something here" said one of the guards. "Do you suppose that it could be Loki?" asked the second. 'Odin' looked at the guard, and then said, "It's impossible for whatever's making that noise to be Loki. He's…dead."

"Then, you shall soon join him," said a cold rumbling voice as a creature began to take shape.

The creature was black, with a red underbelly with black lines. Huge claws came out of its tail and wings. Gray fur circled its neck, and two long black horns came out of its head. It had the coldest blue eyes that anyone could imagine, and it gave an aura of pure evil and death.

"Who are you?" bellowed out 'Odin,' but the creature smiled as it said and shook its head "You're not Odin." "Of course I am" said 'Odin' as the creature laughed again, then approached the throne as its clawed feet made a loud _CLACK_ with each step that it took. The guards charged at it, but the creature batted them away with its wings.

"The real Odin would have remembered who I was," said the creature as it grabbed the king and the Aether that it absorbed began robbing the monarch of his magical power. With great force, the creature tossed the king to the ground, revealing Loki in his Jotun form.

Loki coughed hard as some flecks of blood flew out of his mouth, and then turned to the creature in front of him. What he saw the creature doing made his blood freeze in his veins as he watched the entity grab the two guards and watched them turn to dust. The creature then turned its head slowly to Loki as it said, "My real name is Yveltal, but your legends call me Hraesvelgr, the Corpse Swallower."

Yveltal stood upright, showing off his scars as it said "I have gotten all of these scars with those that exist within the branches of Yggdrasil, but it was Odin who gave me this one" as it pointed with a sharp talon to an X-shaped scar over its heart. "I vowed to get revenge on Odin for banishing me to another dimension…and I'll start with you, Loki Odinson" said Yveltal as it opened up its mouth, and a black sphere with purple clouds formed.

Loki got up and began running as Yveltal shot out a beam of purple and black energy, destroying a wall and a few pillars in the process. Yveltal smirked as it watched its prey run, then began walking. The Corpse Swallower wanted to enjoy the hunt as much as it could.

The Jotun ran as much as his two legs could carry him in the winding halls of the palace, wanting to get away, far away. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was running until he ran into Volstagg, in which he collapsed to the floor. "A Jotun!" shouted Volstagg as he withdrew his ax and held it at Loki's neck. Fandral, Hogun, and Sif soon joined him, and they held their weapons at the Jotun.

"I know that you all promised to kill me if I ever betrayed Thor, but could this wait until later?" asked the Jotun. "Loki?" said Sif, and then said, "Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you right now."

As if on cue, a bright red beam shot in the hallway behind them, obliterating several guards, as a red and black monstrous wyvern came into view. "That's why," said Loki as Yveltal turned its head, and then gave out a loud roar. "What is that thing?" asked Fandral. "That's Hraesvelgr, the Corpse Swallower. He's come here to get his revenge on Odin," said Loki.

"And just what did you do with Odin?" asked Sif as she stared down at Loki. "I know where he is, but we have to hurry. I'm not sure how much time we have until it finds Odin" said Loki as he got up, and then beckoned the warriors to follow him.

After an hour of running, they came to the catacombs beneath the palace. "What is this place?" asked Fandral. "The catacombs of Asgard. I used to come down here when I was younger, when Odin was out with Thor. Mother was doing some other royal duties at the time, so I used to explore Asgard a lot. The catacombs were one of the places that I would explore when I wasn't training up on my magic," said Loki.

It took them twenty minutes, but he managed to lead them to a locked door, then turned to the Warriors Three and said, "I need you three to break down the door." "Why, don't you have a key?" asked Volstagg. Loki looked annoyed, then said, "Normally, I would use my magic, but thanks to Hraesvelgr, I've lost it."

The four warriors looked unimpressed, then Loki said, "I'm not lying this time. That creature took away all of my magical powers, and I'm stuck as this…this…this…monster!" "Well, it suits you well" said Sif as Loki glared at her, and then growled a bit.

Without warning, the door magically opened up, and out walked Odin. "Odin, thank the gods that…" said Loki, but then got blasted by Odin as the elder shouted, "Loki, for what you've done, you're to be executed." Loki coughed up more blood, then said "Yeah, I wish that you were dead too."

Odin glared at Loki, and then said "For taking over the kingdom, I should execute you right now. Frigga isn't here to protect you, Laufeyson." Loki stared at Odin, and then said, "While you were in Odinsleep, the kingdom prospered while I was on the throne. We managed to make peace with some of the Jotuns and the Dark Elves."

The Allfather just stared at him, and then said, "Thor would have done the same. Where is that son of mine? He'd better be alive, Laufeyson." Loki gave Odin an _are you serious_ look, then said "He's currently on Earth with his chosen bride, Jane Foster, the mortal who had the Aether within her."

"WHAT?" shouted Odin, and then bellowed, "I will not have my son marry a mortal. I told him to marry Sif." Sif looked at Odin, and then said, "I don't want to be Thor's wife. He bedded me a few times, but we don't love each other enough to be wedded. I don't want to be pregnant with anybody's offspring."

At this point, Loki laughed as Sif said, "And what's so funny, frost giant?" Loki continued to laugh, and then said, "Even though Odin is the Allfather and true king of Asgard, he makes some of the worst decisions that the kingdom has experienced. First, he didn't tell me of what I was after I became another stolen relic of his, second, he thought that Thor was ready for the throne, third, he thinks that Thor should marry you instead of Jane, and fourth, he thought that it was safer keeping Jane and the Aether here while we were attacked by the Dark Elves. He truly is a worse king than what Thor would have been."

Odin glared at Loki, and then said, "I'm doing what any sensible king would do." Loki continued to laugh, then said "Oh? Like Thor attacking the Jotuns before you banished him. You once said 'How can you protect a kingdom when you can't even protect your friends?' How was keeping the Aether in Asgard while we were defenseless any wiser than that incident done by Thor?"

A cold rumbling voice said, "Odin, you have grown more foolish as you age. It's a wonder that Asgard is still standing with you in charge." The six of them turned to stare down the hallway whence they came, and they saw a dark shadow on the floor. The shadow began to take shape as Yveltal emerged from the floor, and stared at the group with his cold soulless eyes.

The Allfather had a look of pure fright on his face as he stared at his ancient opponent. "Yveltal…but I banished you. You're supposed to never return to this universe," said Odin. "Yes, that is true, but I woke up. I defeated those that kept me in place for nearly three thousand years. You remember what your father told you about my awakening, don't you Odin?" said Yveltal.

Odin stared at Yveltal, and then said, "You weren't supposed to wake up. You were never supposed to wake you up. I placed you in Odinsleep to keep you from waking up." Yveltal smiled evilly, and then said, "I was, but there was this foolish group of people who wanted to use my power to recreate the world. They brought me out of Odinsleep, and as a reward for doing so, I took away their life energy. Every living thing within a hundred-mile radius died. I decided that it was time to return to Asgard and thank you for my banishment."

Volstagg gripped his axe, but Odin gripped the warrior's shoulder as he said, "Don't. Wait until we have Thor before we can fight him. Until then…run." With that, Odin shot Yveltal with his spear, and then cast a fog. Odin then turned and ran, and the others followed him.

Heimdall was busy alerting the guards that the palace was under attack, when Odin, the Warriors Three, Sif, and Loki came out of a corridor. "My king, we're under attack," said Heimdall. "I know. Yveltal has returned. We only have a short time to get all the guards to fight him. In the meantime, we have to find Thor. We need his help if we are to stop Yveltal" said Odin.

Without warning, hundreds of screams were heard when a blast of dark energy blew up the floor, and a gigantic wyvern appeared. It roared, and then Odin shouted, "Stop it. Guards."

Hundreds of guards rushed to stop Yveltal, but the creature fired a red beam that came out of its chest, and it reduced the guards to dust. Odin's color turned pale, then said, "I hate to state this, but we have to abandon Asgard. We have to get as many people as possible to Earth."

Everybody turned to Odin as Sif said "My king, we must stay and defend Asgard against this threat. We can't leave this realm to it." Odin shook his head sadly, and then said "If Yveltal was still weak, we would stay, but…it's too late for that. It has both the Aether and the Tesseract in its possession. We can't defeat a creature that has two infinity stones. We need Thor's help…and his friends on Earth whom he plays with so much."

Loki turned his head quickly, and then snarled "Friends that he plays with? He defeated my army when I invaded Earth. The friends that he plays with are stronger than all of the guards in Asgard put together." Odin then turned his head, then shouted "Oh, and you would know that, you stupid Jotun? Thor happens to be a better warrior than what you had for an army. You've been trying to kill Thor ever since you went to Jotunheim, Laufeyson."

"Oh, are we going to bring up that I'm another stolen relic again, old man? How many relics have you stolen over your lifetime?" shouted Loki as the two began arguing again. Heimdall stared at them, and then said, "I hate to interrupt you, my king, but I suggest that we leave. The Corpse Swallower has just destroyed the ceiling, and the castle is starting to crumble. I suggest that we leave while we still can, my king."

What Heimdall said was true, as the castle began breaking down as pillars, pieces of ceiling, and the walls began caving in on themselves. With that, everybody ran for the stables.

After saddling up, the seven of them rode across the rainbow bridge to Heimdall's Observatory to open up a gateway to Earth. Heimdall placed his sword in the center of the observatory, and set a direct gateway to Earth. He turned to Odin and said, "I will stand here until the last Asgardians pass through. My king, you must leave with the Warriors Three, Sif, and Loki now. Find Thor and tell him of what's happening."

A sudden shake shook the observatory, and thousands of screams were heard. Heimdall looked out across the Bifrost, then turned to Odin and said, "You must hurry to Earth. The Bifrost will soon fail if the Corpse Swallower keeps up his attack on Asgard."

Loki seemed to be planning, when Sif took out a dagger, held it to Loki's throat, then said, "I know that you were thinking of using some of the other entrances hidden in this realm to get to Midgard. You were thinking of leaving us behind." Loki shifted his gaze to Sif, and then said "Oh? And what makes you think that I was planning on that?" Volstagg then drew his axe, held it to Loki's neck, and then said, "We know you too well, Loki. We still want to kill you for betraying Thor."

"I'm so lucky to be surrounded by such good friends" Loki sarcastically said, and with that, Odin turned to Heimdall and said "I was originally planning on staying and ensuring that my people would evacuate in time, but I have to go to Midgard to make sure Loki doesn't try to take over the realm again." "Wise choice, my king" said Heimdall as the six of them entered the portal to Earth.

_Author's note: For the record, Yveltal is based off of Norse mythology, as well as Xerneas and Zygarde._


	2. Shakespeare in the Park

_I do not own Pokemon or Marvel._

The ride to Earth ended quickly, and the six of them exited the Bifrost. They were in Central Park, and they all saw the skyscrapers surrounding the park. Fandral looked around, and then asked, "Where's Loki?" "Mmmh-gmmmh-gmmm" said a voice below him, and Fandral looked down to see his feet on Loki's back. "Oops" he said as he got off of Loki, then he pushed himself up and said "Volstagg, can you get off my lower back? I'm numb from the waist down."

In two large stomps, Volstagg got off of Loki, then the Jotun stood up, glared at them, and said, "What do I look like? A rug to wipe your feet on?" "Well, you certainly should be one after what you did on Earth and during the Convergence," said Fandral as Volstagg laughed.

"Come, we must find Thor" said Odin, as Loki turned to him and said "Oh, so whenever you can't find Thor, you send out a search party, but whenever I go missing, you don't notice." Odin turned to him and said, "Are you going to bring that up again? That happened over six hundred years ago." "But I still have nightmares about those fire monsters chasing me. Those things singed off my hair, and the healers had a tough time healing my skin. Do you have any idea how dangerous those things are to a Jotun?"

"Are you calling me a bad father?" barked Odin. "No. I'm calling you a horrible king and an even worse father," said Loki. "I don't know why Frigga even bothered to teach you all those magic tricks, seeing on how you can't use them now" said Odin. "Leave my mother out of this," shouted Loki. "Frigga isn't your mother, nor was she ever, you worthless Jotun runt" called out Odin. "Oh, it is on, old man," shouted Loki.

At the Avengers Tower, the Avengers were getting settled in. With S.H.I.E.L.D. disbanded, they decided that it was a good idea to live together in case any problems arose in the future. Besides the Avengers living in the tower, there was Falcon, Pepper Potts, Darcy Lewis, Erik Selvig, and Jane Foster who moved in with them.

Natasha was busy looking for reports on suspicious activities on J.A.R.V.I.S., Captain America was busy trying to find his friend Bucky, and Darcy was on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Jane was concerned for her friend ever since they came over to America. She remembered the police coming over to their London apartment, telling them that a drunk driver killed Iain. Darcy had been crying for days, when Tony Stark called them up and asked for Thor. Thor never used a phone before, so Jane had to put it on speaker while Tony told them about the Avengers moving into the Stark Tower in New York City. They all agreed that moving would be a good idea, and Darcy stopped crying after that.

She was still depressed, as she stared up at the ceiling, not even listening to her iPod. "Ok…I think that I've figured out how we can travel to some of the other worlds by building a space bridge on Earth" said Erik as he came into the room, without any pants. "Doctor Selvig, will you please put your pants on?" asked Hawkeye as he walked into the room. "Nah, I like to keep my pants off, helps me think," he said as he began writing more calculations on the chalkboard in the living room.

Hawkeye just rolled his eyes, then walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. "For those of you who have just tuned in, rainbows are appearing all over Central Park, bringing in what looks like Vikings. We also have an old Viking missing an eye fighting what looks like a Navi in Central Park. We're currently at Bridge No. 24, and the Viking just knocked the Navi into the water. It looks as if the Navi can't swim. Now, we're trying to get an interview with the Viking."

Jane was watching, and then ran off to find Thor. "Better tell the others that we're being invaded by Vikings," said Hawkeye as he got off the couch.

Within minutes, all of the Avengers were watching the TV as Odin was on it. "I demand that my son Thor comes to me at once. He wasn't sent to Earth by me, but rather, it was that Jotun Loki who told him that he could go to Earth. And I need him to take Sif as his queen, not that mortal that he chose" said Odin. "(ack) Oh, why not ignore the fact that Asgard's under attack by some enemy who you thought that you banished forever?" said Loki as he stood on the bridge, dripping wet.

Odin turned his head, and then said to him "I thought that you drowned, Loki Laufeyson." "Apparently, I reached the bottom so I walked over to the shoreline" snarled Loki. "Too bad that it wasn't deep enough" said Odin. "Is that a shot?" snarled Loki.

Thor just covered his eyes, as he muttered something, then turned and said "I'd better stop them before they level half of this city." "Thor, just who is that blue guy, and the guy who looks like a golden pirate?" asked Tony. Thor turned, and then said, "The blue one is Loki. We faced him a few years ago, while the other one is my father."

The room became quiet like a crypt, when Jane said, "Wait, that's Loki? I thought that he died." "He fooled us again, apparently" said Thor. "Hulk smash puny god" shouted the Hulk after his transformation, then jumped through the windows, and began jumping from building to building. "I wish Hulk would stop using the windows as doors," said Tony as he looked at the windows that he had to replace. "I'd better stop him before he gets hurt by my father" said Thor as he flew out the window.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., did you managed to record everything? I want to watch the news again later" said Tony. "Already did, sir," said J.A.R.V.I.S. as both Odin and Loki began another fistfight on TV again.

Thor had just landed in Central Park when the Hulk went flying and crashed into a tree. Seconds later, Loki went flying and crashed into the ground, next to Thor. "At least I found them" said Thor, and then he peeled Loki away from the ground. "Ack, I hate dirt and grass," gasped Loki.

"Just what are you and father doing here on Midgard, Loki?" asked Thor. Loki gasped, then turned his head to Thor and said "That oaf apparently banished Hraesvelgr to another dimension, but he woke up, and now he's destroying Asgard. We came to Midgard to find you and ask for your help."

Thor stared at Loki for a moment, then said "Hraesvelgr? He exists? I thought that he was just a myth made up to scare little children at night." Loki stared at Thor, and then said, "Apparently, he didn't tell us that he actually fought him, just on how he didn't tell us that I'm a monster."

"Loki, you're not a monster, you're my brother. Sure, you tried to kill me a few times, but I still care about you," said Thor. Loki stared hard into Thor's eyes, and they were remarkably honest, the most honest look that he'd ever seen Thor give. Loki sighed, and then said "I wished that Odin told me earlier that I was a Jotun. Perhaps if he did, I probably wouldn't have tried to kill you as often as I did. I just wanted Odin to accept me as a son."

Thor stared at Loki, then said "Loki, you are Odin's son." "Not anymore. He's disowned," said Odin as he approached the two. Thor looked over at Odin and said "Hello, Allfather." "Hello, Thor. That, that, that monster that you're holding impersonated me and sent you to Midgard. He wanted the throne for himself while I was in Odinsleep" said Odin.

"Well, it was the only way for me to get the throne. You promised the throne to both of us, but when I found out that I was a Jotun, you planned for Thor to get the throne all along. You lied to me, again" shouted Loki. "Oh, and what would you have done? Bring Asgard to the brink of war?" shouted Odin. "Well, if you remember, Asgard was doing well until Hraesvelgr woke up," shouted Loki.

While Loki and Odin were arguing, Yveltal was busy destroying Asgard, draining it of its life force. Scores of Asgardians were murdered by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing attack, but even more perished when he used the Aether to destroy. Heimdall managed to get the last few Asgardians out of Asgard, making him the last one. He watched Yveltal fly up high, and then he exited through the rainbow bridge, as the Bifrost began to fail.

Yveltal stretched his wings out wide, letting the Aether out of his body as he began to tear Asgard apart. The mist shot out in all directions as Yveltal began glowing a bright red as the Aether began to make its way through every crack and crevice, or through the waters of Asgard. The Aether turned black as it tore Asgard to ruin, as the very molecules that held the Realm Eternal became nothingness. Asgard was vaporized into its basic elements, and from there, Yveltal absorbed the energy that made up the Realm Eternal, increasing his own powers.

Yveltal obliterated buildings, the Bifrost, mountains, the palace, the asteroid that made up Asgard, all of it. The Aether retreated back into Yveltal's body, as a red aura glowed around its body. A sinister smile crept on Yveltal's face, and then it let out a maniacal laugh. "Odin, I'm coming for you," bellowed Yveltal out into the void of space.


	3. Sick Jotun

_I do not own Marvel or Pokemon._

Meanwhile on Earth, Thor had managed to calm down Odin and Loki, but not without a price. Half of Central Park was burnt from the Bifrost and the battle between Loki and Odin. Most of the remaining Asgardians decided to live in Central Park until they could find a new home, but Odin wanted to be with Thor.

Odin, Loki, Heimdall, Hogun, Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif were to stay in the Avengers Tower, much to the annoyance of the other Avengers. Black Widow didn't like Fandral, who was constantly courting her in a seductive manner. Volstagg and Hulk were constantly trying to out-eat each other, with the refrigerator being the one that was always smashed and emptied every hour.

Hogun was quiet and training hard (the other Avengers found him the least bothersome,) Heimdall was always on the balcony, staring out at Central Park and the city for hours on end (a number of Avengers found him a little bit intimidating,) and Loki was always complaining on how hot it was.

"Thor, is it natural for your brother to be like that?" asked Tony Stark to Thor. Loki was currently passed out on the floor of the Avengers Tower, lying in a pool of his own sweat. The air conditioning was broken, making it very hot on the top floor. "We've got to get him to someplace cold immediately" said Thor as he wipes his brow, and then said, "How come the air is so hard to breathe?" "It's the humidity. Don't worry; we have somebody fixing the air conditioning right now. It'll be cold in here very soon" said Tony.

"These high temperatures and humidity is very dangerous for a Jotun, Tony. If it gets hot enough, his skin will shrink. Jotuns have been known to perish in very hot environments, hence why they terraform the environment to make it more hospitable for them" said Thor.

With great care, Thor picked up Loki and carried him to the couch. He laid his body on it, and then brushed his hair out of his face. Darcy pushed herself up, and saw Loki's skin color. She stared at Loki for a bit, then asked "Is it natural for his skin color to be that blue?"

Thor sighed, and then said, "No, his skin color is supposed to be a shade darker. He's developing a fever as we speak. We have to get some healers here immediately." "Or, I can always get you some medicine for him" said Tony, "J.A.R.V.I.S., what is his current body temperature?" "His body temperature is currently two degrees higher than what it was earlier today, sir" said J.A.R.V.I.S., "Currently, it is at eighty-five degrees."

"That's very dangerous for a Jotun" said Thor; "We have to lower his body temperature before his skin starts to shrink." "Thor, take his clothes off while I get some medicine," said Tony.

Thor looked at Tony, and then said "Right now? I'm not removing his clothes while Lady Darcy is here." "Don't mind me" said Darcy. She was rather curious to see what Loki's body looked like beneath his layers of clothes. She could only see his hands and face, but they had some interesting ridges to them. Plus, she also wanted to know if he was as ripped as his brother.

The thunder god just stared at Darcy, and couldn't help but smirk. For the first time in days, Darcy had managed to show some interest in something that got her mind off of her mourning. "Come, help me get these garments off of Loki," said Thor.

For the next few minutes, Darcy and Thor were undoing Loki's belt straps and removing Loki's clothes. Darcy was amazed to see the ridges on Loki's chest, which formed patterns of different textures. Loki was muscular, but paled in comparison to Thor's muscles. The human female couldn't resist touching Loki's muscles, as his ridges on his abs presented a rather interesting feel for the human's fingertips.

Loki slowly opened up his eyes, as one of his ruby-red eyes cast its gaze on Darcy. He stared at Darcy for a moment, then looked up at Thor and asked "Thor, why is there a mortal touching me, and why is my chest bare?" "Loki, you're currently suffering from a fever. Tony will be back soon with some medicine" said Thor.

The Jotun was silent, then asked, "Am I dying?" Thor knelt, brushed his hand along Loki's cheek, gave a soft smile, and then said, "No Loki, you're not dying." "Feels that way," said Loki. He redirected his gaze back at Darcy, who was still touching him. He hated to admit it, but he liked the female touching him. She was beautiful, not like Enchantress, but she had an adorable look that pulled on your heartstrings.

Selvig then came into the room, without any pants, as he said, "Thor, I've managed to find a second Convergence that is happening, but this one is different from the first one. This one has portals opening up from other worlds beyond our dimension, with creatures of unknown origin passing through the openings. Also, I think that the Tesseract is responsible for some of these portals that are happening all over the universe." He then spotted Loki, then asked "Thor, why is there a smurf on the couch?"

Loki pushed himself up, took a long look at Doctor Selvig, then looked back at Thor and asked, "Am I hallucinating?" "No, this is normal for Erik to walk around with no pants," replied Thor. Loki stared back at Selvig, and then said, "With your answer, brother, I was hoping that I was hallucinating. It would make more sense." "Are you sure that you weren't responsible for Erik not wearing pants after you took control of his mind?" asked Darcy.

The Jotun turned his head back to Darcy, then said "Hypothetically, if I was responsible, wouldn't the others be acting strange as well?" as he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you telling me that this smurf is Loki?" asked Doctor Selvig. "I'm a Jotun" said Loki as he turned back to Selvig, and then said "Odin was the one responsible for making me look like an Aesir, and I'm still mad at him for lying to me my whole life."

Without warning, Loki passed out, as Thor checked Loki's eye movement. Loki's eyes were rolling to the back of his head when Tony returned with some medicine.

Loki opened up his eyes, and was confused on where he was. The room was cold, but he couldn't identify where he was. He pushed himself up, and found himself in a well-furnished room, with the air-conditioning blasting. He felt his forehead, and found his fever gone.

"Welcome back, brother" Thor said as Loki found his brother sitting next to him. "Where am I?" asked Loki. "You're in your room, Loki," said Thor, "Tony managed to make the entire tower cold again several days ago." Days ago? "How long was I out?" asked Loki. "About five days" said Thor.

Loki fell silent as he thought for several minutes, and then asked, "Why didn't you let me die?" Thor was taken aback, then stammered, "L-l-let you d-die? How can thou ask such a question as thee?"

The Jotun allowed himself to fall back on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling and stared up at it for a moment, then said "I know that the other Avengers, except for Tony Stark, your friends from Asgard, Odin, and almost everybody on Midgard wants me dead. When I had that fever, it wouldn't have taken much for me to perish. All of what it would take for me to die was to leave me outside in the open, beneath the sun. My skin would have shrunk, and I would have suffocated in the heat. Why was I allowed to live?"

Thor fell silent, then said "S.H.I.E.L.D., or what's left of it, still wants to put you on trial for what you did on Midgard. They don't want you to die before then. You will be still put on trial, but not until Odin commands it. He still wants you locked up in a cell, but I managed to talk him out of executing you." "There is something that you're not telling me, Thor. I can see it on your face" said Loki.

Thor fell silent, then said, "Steve told me that S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to dissect you, whatever that means. And, father told me that he will tell us more about Hraesvelgr after you woke up from your slumber." Loki looked away from Thor, and then said "Dissection means that they want to cut me up." "W-what?" said Thor. Loki took a deep breath in, exhaled it slowly, then said "S.H.I.E.L.D. wants to cut me up. They want to know how a Jotun is different from the pathetic creatures of this realm."

"Loki, I won't allow you to be cut up like some boar before a meal. I'll keep you safe," said Thor as he placed a hand on Loki's arm.

Suddenly, they all heard Captain America scream, "Doctor Erik Selvig, will you please put on some pants or some underwear on at least?" "Not now. I'm on the verge of figuring out how to protect the Earth from the second Convergence," said Doctor Selvig.

The Aesir and the Jotun were silent for a moment, and then Loki said, "If I'm somehow responsible for that scientist running around without wearing any garments, then I'm sorry that I took control of his mind in the first place." They then heard a second voice shout, "Erik of Selvig, I order you to put on your garments." "Can't. Being naked helps me maximize my thinking" called out Selvig.

Thor covered his eyes with a hand, and then said, "Please tell me that father didn't see Selvig naked." "Ok, but what Selvig did was better than any prank that I pulled over Odin," said Loki.

Odin came into the room, summoned a chair to appear, sat down, and then looked at Loki. "I see that you're awake," said Odin. "And I see that you're still alive" said Loki as Thor glared at Loki.

Odin looked at his two sons, paused, and then said, "I know of the monster that destroyed Asgard. I've met him many thousands of years ago, long before either of you were born. Hraesvelgr, or Yveltal as it is known, existed in this universe before the darkness and the Dark Elves. Yveltal usually traveled from planet to planet, from realm to realm, taking the life forces of others to increase his own. This went on for billions of years, with many lives lost and countless planets left lifeless.

"My ancestors fought Yveltal many times, and just as many times, Yveltal was placed into a deep sleep, but not without casualties. Whenever he went to sleep, Yveltal would absorb all sources of life near him to increase his own lifespan. Millions of Aesir, Jotun, Dwarves, Vanir, and Elves perished in the fight against Yveltal.

"Only one was able to stop Yveltal each time it threatened Yggdrasil, but…" Odin fell silent. "But what, Allfather?" asked Thor. "We forgot what stopped Yveltal. It appears as if what force could stop Yveltal disappeared before the war against the Dark Elves started. Since then, Yveltal had nothing that could stop it. It was without opposition as it created Niflheim and Hel, as we know them today.

"What do you mean by 'created Niflheim and Hel as we know today?'" asked Loki. "Before Yveltal turned them into barren wastelands, they had life. For what races that used to inhabit there, Yveltal killed them. That's why we call them the World of the Dead and the Realm of the Dead; both are incapable of supporting life.

"I recently became the new king of Asgard when Yveltal launched his final attack. It happened a few years after I married Frigga," said Odin, then he looked straight at Thor. "Thor, before I continue, I have to tell you that you weren't supposed to be my first-born son," said Odin. Thor just stared at Odin as he said "What?"

Odin took in a deep breath, exhaled it slowly, then said "Frigga was pregnant with what was supposed to be my first-born son. I was on the throne, and Frigga was out in the gardens when Yveltal appeared. I heard her scream, and I rushed to find her. She was clutching her womb, screaming as Yveltal was absorbing the life forces of guards that were attacking him.

"I gripped Gungnir as I shouted 'By the Odinforce, I banish thee to an eternal slumber, beyond the branches and roots of Yggdrasil.' With that, I sent Yveltal to another universe, but not without a sacrifice. I then fell into the Odinsleep for several years. When I awoke, I found Frigga by my side in our chambers. I asked if I could see our son. Frigga looked at me sadly, and then said that it died when Yveltal touched her. Even though I was still weak from my fight with Yveltal, I felt my strength leaving me when I heard what Frigga told me. By the time that we wanted to have another child, I was fighting the Jotun on Midgard," said Odin.

Thor and Loki just stared at Odin, and then Thor said, "From what you told me, I wouldn't be surprised if you told me that I wasn't your son." With that, Odin bit his lip as Thor said "Allfather, please don't tell me that's true." "Actually, you are my son, but Frigga really isn't your mother. Since the first child perished from Yveltal, I wanted a son that was stronger, so I asked Fjorgyn, an Earth goddess, to be your mother. I wanted a son to be strong from birth instead of weak. Besides, Frigga still wasn't ready to give birth again. She still had nightmares of her first child dying in her womb," said Odin.

The thunder god just stared at Odin, then said, "You really are a selfish crazy old man" as he turned away. Loki began laughing as Thor and Odin stared at him and said "What?" "I thought that I had problems, but that is nothing to what Odin has" laughed Loki. "Need I remind you that you were a Jotun run abandoned by Laufey and were supposed to die if I didn't adopt you?" said Odin.

With that, Loki stopped laughing, stared at Odin, and then snarled, "Oh, like that's supposed to make up for the years of neglect that you gave me. Frigga was taking care of me the whole time while you were preparing Thor to be a king. Besides taking me to help ease your soul, or whatever fills your black heart, why did you take me? You slaughtered countless Jotuns, but you took me as another stolen relic that was meant to be neglected and be cast aside. Why did you take me when we both know that it was my birthright to die?"

"There was another reason why I needed a Jotun, Loki. I took the Casket of Ancient Winters not only to stop the Jotun from freezing Midgard, but I needed someone to use it in case Yveltal should ever return. Most of the scars on Yveltal's body came from the Jotun battling him over the centuries, and the Casket of Ancient Winters was their most powerful weapon against it. When I found you, I thought that I could use you in the fight against Yveltal for when he would return. Since the Casket of Ancient Winters has been lost with Asgard, those plans matter not. With Thor and his friends on Midgard, we might stand a chance against Yveltal," said Odin.

After hearing what Odin just said, Loki couldn't help but stare at the ancient Aesir as he thought about what he'd been told.


	4. Melting Ice

_I do not own Marvel or Pokemon._

Black Widow was having a drink with Hawkeye at Tony's bar in the living area, with the archer staring into the assassin's eyes. He smiled as he said, "You know with all the chaos happening around here, we really haven't had any alone time together" as he moved his hand to her leg. It caressed her as he moved it up her thigh. She smirked as she said "Well, it has been a little bit long since we had some special alone time."

She sips her drink as Hawkeye squeezed her thigh, then he said, "Then, I think that we should get ourselves a little reacquainted." She puts down her drink, and the two lean close, with their lips puckered when they heard Loki shout "I had it with that old man."

He stomped into the living room as he snarled, "That crazy selfish old fool, I wish that Laufey did kill him." He went over to the refrigerator, or what was left of it, took out some ice cubes and fruit juice, and then walked over to the cabinets. He grabbed a glass, and then placed the ice cubes and fruit juice in the glass.

"Huh. I'd always thought that Loki would want a beer instead of fruit juice," said Hawkeye. Just then, Hulk and Volstagg came in, laughing. They walked over to the refrigerator, as Volstagg said, "Hey, there's still some pie."

"TOUCH THAT LAST SLICE OF PIE, AND I'LL BREAK OFF YOUR ARMS. I'M IN A BAD MOOD," screamed Loki. Volstagg and the Hulk just stared at the angry Jotun runt, and they slowly backed away. Loki walked over, took out the last slice of blueberry pie, and then took out the whip cream as well. He walked over back to his fruit juice, and ate in silence.

"Puny god is angrier than the Hulk," said Hulk. "Plus, with those blood-red eyes of his, he looks even more monstrous" said Volstagg. "I HEARD THAT," shouted Loki.

Elsewhere, Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up maps of the world, and then he asked, "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you tell me what islands are uninhabited?" "One moment please, sir" said J.A.R.V.I.S. as he began looking up several islands. "Sir, I have located several islands that are uninhabited. Unfortunately, most of them are nature preserves" said the A.I.

"Hmm, looks like there's going to be a problem," said Tony as he looked at the screen, "Looks like that I would have to talk this over with Thor."

After finishing his snack, Loki went back to his room to find Thor and Odin gone. He walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, sighing. Since when did his life get to be so complicated? Everything was simple up until about five years ago, and then everything went to Hel.

He stayed on his bed, thinking on what went wrong in his life when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Loki. "It is I, Thor" said Thor. "Go away" he said as he looked away. He heard the door open, then close, followed by some heavy footsteps.

Loki rolled his eyes, and then thought _Why does that fool never listen?_ "Loki" said Thor, "We're getting worried about you. You're not acting like yourself anymore." Loki turned to stare at Thor in the eyes, and then said "In regard to what? Me being your brother before we went to Jotunheim, trying to take over Midgard, or what's left of me after Yveltal woke up?"

Thor stared at Loki hard, then said, "After you've gotten your fever. None of us ever found you in this behavior of isolation. You're not the creature that tried to take over Midgard, or father's throne, or even an Asgardian. Just what is going on?"

The Jotun looked away, then said "It's Yveltal. He made me like this. He took away all of my magic, and now…I'm nothing more than a dying monster. Thanks to him, I can't even do the simplest spell anymore. Everybody can see me for what I truly am: a heartless cold monster. I'm not your brother, I'm not mother's son, and I'm nothing more than a worthless stolen relic to Odin. I'm…I'm something that was meant to die over a thousand years ago."

"Loki" began Thor, but Loki held up a hand as he continued, "How would you like to wake up one day to find out that your entire life has been a lie? That you were never supposed to be in line for the throne, that you are not what you think you are, that you were the backup for some plans to unite the kingdom and to protect it against a monster, only for those plans to fail before they've begun? Please Thor, just leave me alone."

Thor stared hard at Loki, then turned around and left. He knew when his brother wanted to be left alone.

Hours later, Loki came out of his room. He was feeling rather thirsty (it was still humid, even at night,) plus he was still dehydrated from all his sweating several days ago. He walked over to the kitchen area, and there he found Darcy. She was having a drink, and seemed deep in thought. Loki blushed a bit as he thought about the time when Darcy was touching his chest. Usually, he hated being touched by those he considered inferior, but this human seemed…different.

He shrugged it off, and then went over to the sink to get some water. As he was filling up a glass, he had the feeling that he was being watched. Slowly, he turned his head, and he found Darcy staring at him. She blinked, then looked away, but not before Loki noticed a slight blush on her.

Darcy felt her face flush as she was staring at the Jotun. Sure, he had those red eyes and blue skin, but as creepy as that was, he was…sexy. She heard his footsteps, then a chair being pulled out, and then she heard Loki say, "I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at me, mortal."

The human shook slightly at what the Jotun said to her, then she turned her head slightly to see Loki staring intently at her, holding his head high as if he was the king of Asgard and as if she was nothing more than a lowly insect about to be squashed. Loki narrowed his eyes as he said "I didn't give you permission for you to stare at me like I was a potential mate, mortal."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far as to say that I was staring at you like that, blue boy," said Darcy, and then the next thing that she knew, she was staring at Loki's furious gaze as he held her chin in his hand. "The name's Loki, you worthless mortal" he hissed. "I have a name, you know," she said, as she broke free of his grasp. Loki then rested his head on his fingers as he rested his elbow on the bar, with an eyebrow raised as he waited for Darcy to tell him her name.

"The name's Darcy" she said as Loki looked unimpressed, then said "That's a lousy name." Darcy looked offended and unimpressed as she shot back "Well, 'Loki' is a stupider name." Loki snorted, and then said, "How does Jane even put up with you?" "Wow, you actually know her name. What happened? Did Thor threaten to bash his hammer against your head if you didn't remember?" asked Darcy with a hint of sarcasm. "Actually, I like her. She has what you mortals call 'spunk'" said Loki.

Darcy had a look of shock, and then said "Jane? With spunk?" Loki shrugged, and then said, "What can I say? Thor picked out a good mate. It's good that he picked out a female with brains. By the way, why were you touching me when I had that fever several days ago? I didn't give you permission to touch me."

The human looked away as she blushed, then muttered "How could I resist someone as attractive as you, even if you are a monster." "You find me attractive?" asked Loki as he raised an eyebrow again. Darcy quickly turned her head to him, as he said, "You'd be surprised how good my hearing is. I heard that part of you calling me a monster."

Darcy gritted her teeth, then said "Well, you killed all of those people when you tried to take over New York a few years ago, then you tried to kill all of the Avengers, and you tried to have your brother and father killed. You have to be the most heartless monster there is." "Oh please, I was trying to take control of the Earth and be a benevolent god, which is something that you cold, cruel, stupid humans need. You have no sense of pity, love, honor, or gratitude. You all fight each other, killing for no apparent reason. I would have stopped all of that," said Loki.

Without warning, Darcy slapped Loki. The Jotun was shocked as he placed a hand to his cheek as Darcy said "You're wrong, Loki. We do love other people down here. Sometimes, we take the ones we love for granted, and then one day, the one that you love is gone. Gone forever just because somebody drunk got behind the wheel and crashed into him." It was then Darcy began crying as she closed her eyes.

Loki remained silent for a moment, then cupped her cheek and made her look at him. Darcy opened up her eyes as she stared into his. They looked sad as he said, "I may not have completely understood all of what you said, but I understand the loss of losing a loved one." "How can you love after what you've done?" asked Darcy in a hurt and angry voice.

The Jotun snarled as he grabbed her neck and snarled at her "Do you know what's it like to know that you were responsible for your mother's death? That you allowed a killer to escape, only for him to murder your mother in cold blood instead of the one who's been lying to you your whole life? That your entire life is nothing more than a lie? That you have no friends and you're nothing more than a monster that parents tell their children at night? That you've been used and are nothing more than a stolen relic, but are now useless because something's come up? That the one who started your whole life lie disowned you after you learned that you're worthless?"

At this point, Loki was in tears as he broke down crying. "So, how did Odin find you?" asked Darcy. Sniffling, Loki looked at her and said "Odin found me in a temple on Jotunheim, after he killed thousands of Frost Giants. He was surprised to find a runt left to die, suffering in the cold. Laufey, my real father, left me to die there because I wasn't a normal-sized one. Odin thought that he could ease his conscience if he could save a runt's life after killing so many Frost Giants. He lied to me, making me believe that I could have the throne when I was old enough. He would often play with his real son, Thor, than he played with me. My mother, Frigga, spent a lot of time with me, teaching me how to do magic.

"It wasn't until after I arranged for Thor's big day to become king to be sabotaged when I found out that I wasn't an Aesir, but a Frost Giant. I began to hate Odin so much after that. I tried to impress Odin, to try to make him think that I was a worthy son, but he wasn't happy with my choices. I hate him so much." Loki then covered his face in his hands as he wept.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, then removed his hands and found Darcy staring at him. Her face had a look of sympathy, as she said, "So, you're a Frost Giant?" Loki nodded, and then she asked, "Why did your father, Laugh-fee, leave you to die? Why didn't he accept you as his son?"

Loki sighed, and then said, "Like I said, it's because I am a runt. Frost Giants want mighty warriors for their race. They don't like runts because they consider them weak. With Frigga gone, I have nobody."

He looked away, and then looked back as he said "When you were staring at me earlier, I could smell a slight scent of your pheromones wanting to mate with me." Darcy pulled back, embarrassed, as Loki smirked as he said, "I find that amusing. Why would a mortal like yourself want to mate with a Frost Giant?" Darcy blushed, and then said, "Well, I couldn't help but find you attractive. You're ripped and, despite you being blue with a weird-feeling skin, I find you sexy."

The Jotun cupped her cheek as he pulled her close, then kissed her. Darcy was a bit surprised, and then opened her mouth as she allowed him in. He was cool to the taste, but it was a nice cool that one would like to drink on a hot day.

After a few minutes, he pulled away as he said to her in a quiet voice "If you liked touching me, I'll let you feel another part of me that has ridges on it." Darcy widened her eyes as she said, "You mean…?" "Yes" said Loki as he pulled back, then held her hand as he led her to his room.


	5. Operation: Winter Soldier Hunt

_I do not own Marvel or Pokemon. Warning, this is a long chapter, but I need to bring in somebody important (and we learn some dark secrets regarding him.)_

The next morning had Steve Rogers waking up early as he walked into the living quarters. He made himself some coffee, and he was surprised to see Heimdall still in the same spot where he was yesterday. _Doesn't that guy ever sleep?_ wondered Steve as he stared at Heimdall for a little bit longer, then shrugged and went back to reading data files on many of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies, people trying to recruit, and other secret information.

He'd been looking at many different files for the last five hours, when Black Widow walked in. "Did you find any new sightings for the Winter Soldier?" she asked. "No, I'd been looking at several files on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies, but a number of them died mysterious deaths, or in accidents. I think that Bucky might have been responsible for them," said Steve when he pulled up the Winter Soldier's file. It didn't contain much, except for a few photos.

"As bizarre as Bucky's files were, and the mysterious deaths, they're nothing compared to what we've been learning about Loki for the past few days" said Steve as he pulled up Loki's file. "Nowhere, does it mention of Loki's blue color, red eyes, or this…thing that he mentioned fighting" said Steve.

"There's a reason why none of that information was ever released; it was because I learned of it all recently" said Loki as he appeared in the doorway with Darcy. Steve and Natasha turned around to find Loki with one armed wrapped around Darcy's hip, and her arm draped across Loki's shoulders. When he walked towards them, Darcy had to lean on Loki for support.

Steve narrowed his eyes as he saw Darcy wincing at every step that she took, and then he said, "What did you do to her?" "None of your business" said Loki harshly as he walked over to a chair, and settled Darcy into it.

He then turned to the two Avengers and said "Yveltal was the one that broke Odin's spell that he placed on me when I was only a babe. I found out that I was a Jotun when Thor was exiled to Midgard a few years ago. Pure rage is the best description for what I felt after I learned that my whole life was nothing more than a lie."

"And your reason for attacking New York City?" asked Steve as he raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that was I just trying to be a benevolent god. With your race of inferior humans being lead by tyrants, I'd thought that if I controlled the world, everybody would be at peace. There'd be no more wars, everybody would be happy…plus Odin would be proud of me," said Loki.

Steve looked unimpressed and insulted as he said, "The last thing that we need is a monster like you trying to rule us. We don't need a god to control us." "Well, if I did managed to defeat you and the rest of my brother's friends, you'd think differently if I'd took over," said Loki.

Darcy had been listening to Loki and Steve the whole time, and then she said "Loki, if you ever tried to take over the world again, snip snip" as she moved her fingers in a scissor-like movement. When she said this, both Steve and Loki had a perplexed look on their faces as Natasha laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Loki. "She means that she's going to have you neutered," said Natasha. "Neutered?" asked Loki as he looked at Darcy. "Yeah, you know, have your balls cut off" she said. "Oh, you mean castrated," said Loki as he covered up his crotch with his hands and a leg, as Steve shook his head as he said, "That's barbaric."

Returning his gaze to the screen, Steve then said "Your file mentions of your powerful magic, your strength, and other factors that make you dangerous, Loki." "Well, I had magic powers before Yveltal took them away. Thanks to that monster, I can't even do the simplest magic trick. I wish that I could use those ice attacks that the other Jotuns can use, but since I've been in Asgard my whole life, I don't even know how to use them," said Loki.

Steve looked at Loki, as Loki turned his head slightly and said "Trust me, if I knew how to use ice as a weapon, I would have used it when I was fighting you and the others." Sighing, Steve looked back at the screen, and then smirked as he said "I have to add that high heat makes you sick." "That only works in my Jotun form," said Loki.

While Steve Rogers and Loki were talking, Natasha walked over to Darcy and said "So, you and Loki made love last night?" as Darcy looked at her and blushed, as the spy continued, "I could tell by the way you limped and kept on wincing. I had several missions where I had to have sex just to get something important, usually information." "So, how many guys did you have to sleep with?" asked Darcy. "Hundreds" said Natasha, and then looked at Darcy as she continued "And yes, I did catch a few things, but luckily S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to advanced medicine, so I can't spread anything."

"I've slept with a few guys before Loki, and he's the best one that I've slept with. He has…" began Darcy when Loki shouted, "Darcy, please stop. I want our sex life to be private." "You're not the only one who happens to be disturbed with this conversation," said Steve.

Just then, they all head Thor shout, "No Allfather, I am not marrying Lady Sif." "Here he goes again," said Loki as he shook his head. Everybody looked at Loki as he looked at all of them, then said "Odin's been trying to get Thor to marry Sif instead of Jane because Sif is an Asgardian, but Thor doesn't love Sif like he loves Jane. They've been going on like this for a while, but it'll probably end when Jane dies of natural causes."

Everybody looked at Loki, as he said "What? The Aesir can live for five thousand years easily, when a normal mortal is lucky to live to a hundred. Unless Thor can get Odin's blessing, Jane can't have the lifespan of an Aesir." "Can you repeat that?" asked Darcy. Loki looked at her, and then said, "Odin has the power to increase the lifespan of a mortal to that of an Aesir due to the Odinforce. Normally, I'd try to get his blessing if I picked you to be my wife, but since he disowned me, it will be impossible to increase your lifespan."

They then all heard "No Allfather, we've been over this a thousand times. I want to marry Jane," followed by "I am not having my son marry a mortal. We have enough problems with a frost giant being kept alive, but I will not approve of my only son marry a mortal. You won't be happy when she dies." "I'm right here," shouted Jane.

Loki covered his eyes with a hand as he said, "This could go on for hours." "He disowned you?" asked Steve as he looked at Loki, who nodded. He removed his hand, and then said, "I was supposed to be executed, but it was because of Frigga that I was kept in the dungeons. It was there that I made the worst mistake of my life" as he began crying.

"What did you do, try to have Thor killed?" asked Natasha sarcastically. "No, but he did get his mother killed" said Darcy. Steve and Natasha stared at Darcy as she continued, "He saw one of the inmates break out and he gave him directions to find Odin. The inmate found Frigga, and she was murdered. Loki thinks of her all the time."

"He's still a cold murderer," said Steve as he turned back to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. Loki turned to Darcy, then said "Come, I need a shoulder to cry on." With that, he walked over to Darcy, helped her up, and then walked back to his room.

Natasha watched them leave, and then turned to Steve as she said, "With what Loki told us, I'm worried about Yveltal. I'm worried what will happen when he arrives on Earth." Steve sighed, and then turned to Natasha as he said, "I'm worried about what Loki can do. He can be playing with us, planning to use what he's learned against us." "True, but if Yveltal can prevent Loki from using his magic, what else can he do?" replied Natasha.

Heimdall was watching over the city, watching Central Park. Many of the Aesir were causing some damage, such as chopping down trees for firewood or eating the squirrels and pigeons, but they kept to the park. A few tried to hunt the animals in the zoo, but they were told that the animals were kept on display so the public can see them.

Suddenly, Heimdall cast his gaze skyward, and saw a portal open up. Dark red liquid shot out and hit the lake in Central Park, and then the portal closed. A large dark red crystal formed in the lake, with smaller crystals surrounding it. Heimdall gripped his sword, and then ran to tell Odin what he saw.

"So, Yveltal has found us" said Odin after he heard what Heimdall told him. "We need to prepare for battle. Thor, get your friends, and you'll meet us in the park. The one known as the Black Widow will stay with Loki here in the tower" said Odin. "How come I have to stay behind?" asked Loki. Odin turned to him and said, "It's because of Yveltal that you can't use your magic. If you can't protect yourself, how can you think of defeating the Corpse Swallower? You'll only get in the way."

From the sidelines, the other Avengers, along with Jane, Darcy, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three, watched Thor, Odin, and Loki argue. Darcy smirked as she said to Jane "This is getting good." Jane just stared at the three arguing, then turned to Lady Sif and asked, "Do they always argue like this?" "More or less" said Sif.

The arguing went on for several hours, in which the other Avengers found something else to do during that time. Captain America went out to find the Winter Soldier, as the Black Widow went off on her own to track down a few people on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most wanted list (below the 'supernatural' individuals.)

The Chameleon was reported to be in the city, and the last thing that S.H.I.E.L.D. needed was to have one of the more-wanted villains known for disguises to make himself look like Nick Fury or one of the other agents. Natasha was roaming around some of the hotspots where villains and mob members were reported to hang around.

She was sitting at the bar, listening to some of the conversations going around her when she heard "I have never known HYDRA to hire a mercenary or a tracker before. I mean, Kraven is a lunatic, but he's one of the best. Why would HYDRA need an expert hunter?" Natasha moved herself to one of the closer tables as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"I don't know, but I've heard from Baron von Strucker that one of their most valuable weapons is really a man, but no ordinary man. He has a metal arm, and that he's an expert killer. He's supposedly has some sort of wonder drug injected into him, but it's only a rumor. Strucker never gives me the important details. All that I know is that they had to hire this master of disguise known as the Chameleon to help Kraven."

"So, where are those two hunting? It can't be the park, there's Vikings living there." "No, but the trap is being set up in the abandoned north side of New York. Ever since the Chitauri invaded New York, a lot of people thought it safer to move away. I wish that I could leave the city, but HYDRA has very strict orders."

Natasha smirked, finished her drink, and then left the bar. She had to find Bucky before HYDRA found him first.

"Ok Chameleon, you're supposed to act like a very bad impersonator of Captain America," said Kraven. "Why can't I act more like the real Captain America? Surely it will be more convincing" said the Chameleon. "True, but we want to make this Winter Soldier as angry as possible. We want to lure him down here, where I'll attack him. Hopefully, he'll be as good as that Spider-Man" said Kraven. "Why is it that you always want to hunt animals and people with your bare hands? Can't you use a gun like other people?" asked the Chameleon.

Kraven glared at the Chameleon, then said "Yes, but hunting with guns is not honorable. I want to defeat an animal at its best with honor." "You really are crazy, you know that?" said the Chameleon.

From the rooftops, the Winter Soldier was watching the two hired criminals argue with each other. He'd been on his own for several months, and he was scared. He didn't want to go back to HYDRA and have his memories erased again. So far, he only had fragments of memories coming back to him, and he treasured them deeply. He knew what it was like to lose one's memory, and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Fine, I'll act as a bad Captain America," shouted the Chameleon as he went to get his costume. Kraven disappeared into the shadows, and then the Chameleon reappeared dressed as a bad cosplay Captain America.

On the ground, the Chameleon muttered, "I can't believe that I'm getting paid to act like this," then began his act. "Hip hip hooray for America. I'm Captain America, the poster boy for recruiting troops and raising morale. I think HYDRA sucks. I think that America is number one. I am a dancing monkey to help get the public to buy war bonds so the army can have bullets to shoot people."

Just then, he heard a loud crash from behind him. He turned around and found the Winter Soldier and Kraven in a death battle for dominance. The Winter Soldier narrowed his eyes as he tried to remove Kraven's arm from his neck.

With great strength, he removed Kraven's arm, then punched the hunter in the face. Kraven countered with an elbow to the Winter Soldier's midsection. The Chameleon watched for a few seconds, then ran to get out of the way as Kraven threw the Winter Soldier over his shoulder.

Natasha was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as she raced to find Bucky. She heard some loud screaming, stopped, then ran in the direction from where it was coming from. Natasha jumped over gaps between buildings, and then stopped when she found Bucky fighting Kraven.

Something was wrong with Bucky, as his movements seemed to lag, then she saw a HYDRA agent fire a tranquilizer dart at the Winter Soldier. That's when she noticed that Bucky had two other darts in him. "Will you stop firing darts at him? I want to have an honorable fight," barked Kraven. "Hey, you're paid to capture him, not to have an honorable fight with him" shouted a HYDRA agent.

Black Widow shook her head, and then removed a few things from the gauntlets that she wore around her wrists. She threw them to the ground, creating a smokescreen. She heard a lot of coughing, then several people hitting the floor.

She waited several minutes for the smoke to clear, and then she made her descent down. The HYDRA agents were out cold, and so were Bucky and Kraven. She walked over to the two, and tried to lift up Bucky. He groaned, and that's when Natasha realized that he was still awake.

The Winter Soldier tried to focus his eyes, then asked "Steve, is that you?" His voice was slurred, as Natasha replied "I'm Natasha Romanoff, a friend of Steve." "You're a friend?" said the Winter Soldier as he tried to stay awake. "Yes, I am. I'll take you to Steve" she said, and then screamed as she was yanked away from the Winter Soldier.

She saw that Kraven was still awake, and she was punched in her midsection. She screamed as Kraven threw here against the ground, then he began to strangle her. Natasha desperately tried to breathe, but each breath became harder and harder.

A metal hand hit Kraven hard, knocking him away from Natasha. He spat out a few teeth, and then stared at the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier wobbled, then tried to move forward, but fell. Kraven smiled, and then said, "You're the easiest prey that I had to hunt."

Suddenly, Kraven fell down when Natasha touched a pressure point on his neck. She reached for her radio to contact the Avengers, but found it smashed. She cursed, and then looked over at Bucky. He was still struggling to stand up, but he kept on losing balance. Sighing, she walked over to him, and placed an arm around her shoulders. He let off a whine, but she said "Bucky, it's Natasha. I'm here to help." "Who's Bucky?" asked the Winter Soldier. "That's your nickname" she said, "I have to get you out of here. I can't contact the Avengers, plus HYDRA may be coming. We have to hide." "Where?" he asked.

Natasha had to help the Winter Soldier walk several blocks over the course of several hours. With him being drugged, it proved to be slow and difficult with his balance thrown off, but they managed to make it to an abandoned building three miles away from the trap.

Helping the Winter Soldier up the stairs proved to be a problem, since he kept on tripping over his own feet as they tried to make it up the steps. After a long climb, they managed to make it six floors up before he collapsed. Unfortunately for Natasha, he pinned her beneath his bulk.

"Get off me" she said, then turned to see that he was fast asleep. _Great, now the tranquilizers are in full effect. What else can go wrong?_ she wondered. Using what strength she had, she pushed off the Winter Soldier, and then gasped for air. She looked around, sighed, and then tried several of the doors.

It took her a while, but at last she found a door that was unlocked. She opened it and took a look around. There was torn furniture, plaster falling off the walls and ceilings, and torn carpeted floors. "Hello?" she asked, only to be greeted with silence. _Guess that it'll have to do_ she thought as she went to drag in the Winter Soldier's body.

After several minutes of huffing, strain, and dragging in the body, Natasha finally managed to get the Winter Soldier to the couch. Getting his body onto the couch proved to be just as difficult, but she was able to do it. Collapsing to the floor, Natasha felt a little light-headed after helping the Winter Soldier for several hours.

Yawning from exhaustion, Natasha decided to find the bed within the tenement apartment, if there was one. Forcing herself to stand, she wobbled a bit, and then stood to try to regain balance.

She looked around in several of the rooms, and found the bed. It was nothing more than a torn mattress, with some metal springs poking out of it with cotton, but it would have to do. She walked over to it, and collapsed on it. The pillows released some feathers of having a human head resting on them. The sheets were even worse, with holes in them, and they were a dark gray. _Can't wait until Bucky wakes up, then I can sleep in my own bed when we're in the Avengers Tower_ thought Natasha as sleep overtook her.

Several hours later, she woke up and yawned. It took her several seconds for her to remember what happened the day before, and then decided to check on Bucky. Getting up, she walked over to the living room to find the Winter Soldier still sleeping. He looked peaceful, but Natasha noticed something wrong. Walking over, she leaned down and took a better look at his face.

Bucky's eyelids seemed to be flinching, as if he was really scared of something. He tensed up for a moment, and then woke up screaming. He had his arms flailing around, screaming in a long scream, and then he grabbed Natasha by the neck. It was then that the Winter Soldier pulled out a knife and held it to her neck, his eyes in full delirium.

Natasha gasped for air as she felt her windpipe being crushed, then said in a raspy voice "Bucky." The Winter Soldier stared at her for several seconds, and then released his grip. "Who are you?" he asked. He cocked his head as if trying to remember, not sure if he saw her before. "I'm Natasha," she said. The Winter Soldier's eyes seemed to cloud for a second, then said "You're Steve's friend. You helped me…yesterday." She said, "Yes, I did."

They sat in silence for several minutes, until the Winter Soldier asked, "What happened? Did we escape from HYDRA?" "We did. You were fighting Kraven the Hunter, who was hired to find you. HYDRA found you, and they shot several tranquilizers at you. I helped you escape," said Natasha.

Just then, the Winter Soldier's stomach growled. "When was the last time that you've eaten?" she asked. He looked away, and then looked back as he said "About three days ago." She sighed, and then went into the kitchen area. The Winter Soldier watched her, then got up and followed her.

The apartment didn't have much, with most of the food being expired, but they were able to find a few canned items that weren't spoiled. Natasha couldn't help but stare at Bucky's face. He was very handsome, muscular, and the fact that that he was an expert assassin made him even more attractive.

The Winter Soldier couldn't help but noticed Natasha staring at him, and it was slightly making him feel uneasy. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. Natasha chewed slowly as she tried to come with a good reason, but was unable to come up with anything except _'I find you attractive, and I wish that I could take you to bed.'_

"Is it because I have a metal arm?" asked the Winter Soldier after several minutes of silence. "Hmm?" said Natasha, as the super soldier sighed, then said, "I asked if you were staring at me because I have a metal arm." "No, it's not that" she said. "Then what?" asked the Winter Soldier.

She sighed, and then looked straight into his eyes as she said, "I was staring at you because I found you to be attractive." The assassin was not expecting this, as he dropped his fork, then said "What?" "I said that I find you attractive" she said.

The Winter Soldier fell silent, then asked, "You don't find me to be a freak or a monster?" She shook her head, and then said, "I don't. I find the people who wiped your memories and made you into the Winter Soldier to be monsters. Steve still considers you to be his friend, even if you don't remember."

Natasha saw Bucky go silent as he stared into space for several minutes, then looked back at her and said "I remember Steve…getting beaten up a lot before he became Captain America. I was the one who had to…to…help him." "So, have you've gotten your memories back?" asked Natasha. Bucky shook his head, and then said "It comes back to me in gaps. About the only memory that I remember completely is being strapped to a berth in HYDRA's labs and having my memories erased. I remember the pain that I had to undergo." Bucky was tense as he said this, with his grip on the can crushing it.

He felt a human hand on his arm, and he looked up. Natasha was running her thumb over his skin, moving it in a circular motion, as she said "Listen Bucky, we'll keep you safe from HYDRA. We'll make them pay for what they did to you." "Why do you keep on calling me 'Bucky?'" asked the Winter Soldier. She sighed, and then said, "That's your nickname. Your real name is James Buchannan Barnes. Steve told me that when he was telling me about you."

The Winter Soldier fell silent for a while, then said "Do you think that I'll ever get back all of my memories?" Natasha stared into Bucky's eyes for a moment, and then said, "I don't know. Maybe Tony or Bruce could help, but I'm not sure if they can."

They finished their meal in silence, and then Natasha went over to the window and looked outside. She looked back at Bucky and said, "It's safe outside, no HYDRA agents." "Good, we'd better leave," said Bucky as he got up.

The two went outside, and then they began the long walk back to the Avengers tower. Bucky looked at Natasha from time to time over the course of two hours, until she finally said "Is there something that's bothering you, Bucky?" "Well, earlier you said that you found me attractive. Did you want to go out on a…a…?" "A date?" asked Natasha as Bucky nodded.

He then stopped, and Natasha stopped as she stared back at him. "Is something wrong?" she asked. Bucky looked back at Natasha, and then said, "I just had several memories come back to me…or at least parts of them. I remembered that, out of the two of us, Steve had difficulty getting a date because he was so skinny. I had to be…had to be…what is the word for it?" "His wing man?" asked Natasha. "I guess" said Bucky, then rubbed the back of his head with his metal hand, and asked "You actually wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Well, that wasn't the only thing that I wanted to do" said Natasha, and then winked. Bucky didn't understand the wink, but he had a feeling that it involved going into an area that he didn't remember…yet.

The two continued to walk in the city, until Natasha stopped Bucky. He looked at her, and she looked up at him and said, "We're heading into a crowded area. Follow me."

Natasha led the Winter Soldier into a dark alley, and withdrew two grappling hooks, and handed one to him. She fired it at the roof, and then allowed the cable to pull her up. The Winter Soldier followed her, then the two leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

They managed to make it across several buildings, when they heard a helicopter. Bucky stopped, and then he grew tense. Natasha noticed this, and looked to where Bucky was staring. "HYDRA" he said, then looked at the spy and said, "We have to get out of here."

That's when Natasha said, "Follow me" as she raced to the edge, and leapt. She landed on the fire escape, and then she began running down it. Bucky followed in pursuit, as the helicopter grew closer and closer.

The two made it to the bottom, when the helicopter appeared above them. Natasha saw a man lean out, and fired at Bucky. She pushed him out of the way, and she got hit with a dart. She hissed, then grew groggy as her world began to blur. Bucky picked her up, and then ran.

From the helicopter, the pilot heard Baron von Strucker say "After them." The helicopter flew after them, and when they entered a wide-enough street, the helicopter flew in low. The shooter leaned out, and then shouted, "I can't get a clear shot of him. We need to get closer."

Thousands of people saw the low-flying helicopter chasing a man with a metal arm and holding a woman while he was running down the sidewalk. People were running out of the way as the gunner in the helicopter kept on firing darts.

Baron von Strucker wasn't pleased with the gunman's aim, as he kept on missing the Winter Soldier and kept on hitting pedestrians, windows, trees, and walls with the darts. "Will you stop fooling around and shoot the Winter Soldier?" shouted von Strucker at the gunman. The shooter turned around and looked at him, then said, "I would, but all these people and trees are in the way." Von Strucker turned to the pilot and said, "Fly higher."

Bucky had been running for nearly twenty minutes, and he was feeling exhausted. Natasha's weight didn't help, and with the city being so hot and humid, it was placing a toll on his body. He hissed as he felt a dart make contact with his neck, but he still kept on running. His movements became sluggish as the seconds crawled by as he ran.

Von Strucker smiled as the Winter Soldier slowed down, then he looked at the sniper and said, "Shoot him again." A second shot was fired, and he saw the Winter Soldier fall down.

Bucky felt as he was in a fog as he woke, and tried to focus his eyes. He heard voices, and he wondered where he was. He saw a face appear in front of his, and he said "Well, you're finally awake, Winter Soldier. We're happy that you came back. Since you've been gone for so long, you're long overdue for a mind wipe." That's when the Winter Soldier's eyes widened and he began to panic.

He heard another scientist state "We need to wait on that. The female that was with him is due to have the serum injected into her." "Why do we need a female super soldier? Females are weak," shouted the first scientist. "Uh…" said the other as he checked his notes, "Von Strucker said that he wants the Winter Soldier to have intercourse with the female. He says that it'll be cheaper if the two were to reproduce instead of selecting the best soldiers and injecting them with serums."

"So, what do we do with the Winter Soldier? We can't have him here if we can't use the machine to erase his memory" said the first scientist. The second one said "We strapped him tight to the berth. There's no way that he can't break free."

Bucky then looked down at the straps, and began testing them. They were tight and strong, but if he tried hard enough, he might break free. Suddenly, there was a _bizt_ and the lights went out. "Great, now we're in the dark," said the first scientist.

The two scientists heard snapping sounds, and the second one said, "What was that?" The lights came back on, and the Winter Soldier was gone. "Where'd he go?' asked the first scientist, when something grabbed him from behind, and then everything went dark.

Bucky had clunked the two scientists' heads together, and then he went to look for Natasha. He opened the door of the lab just a crack, and peered out. Nobody was in the hallway, so he snuck out and moved stealthily through the corridors of the HYDRA base. He was worried on what would happen to Natasha.

Natasha was screaming in pain as she felt the serum affect her body. It took several minutes, but it was done. "I want to make sure that she's perfect for our Winter Soldier" said Von Strucker to a scientist. "Very well" he said as he went over to a table, and selected a long pointy object. He looked to the others, and said, "Remove her pants."

Bucky heard a scream, and then hurried to where it was coming from. He ran, and then skidded to a stop when he came to a pair of doors. He placed his ear to the door, and heard "Ow, stop it, you're hurting me," followed by a loud scream. The doors were locked from the inside, and the hinges were also on the inside. He looked around for another entrance, and spotted the air ducts. _Guess that it'll have to do_ thought Bucky.

The Black Widow was blushing, bleeding, sweating, and panting like mad as she processed what they've done to her. They had to take a sample out of her ovaries to see if the serum had changed her fertility. She felt weak and helpless after what HYDRA did to her, making her a woman meant for rape and torture.

"Get her to one of the solitary confinement rooms" said Von Strucker as the scientists undid the leather straps, and dragged her to one of the rooms. She tried to fight her way, but she was too weak to fight the scientists. She was locked in the room, and she hugged her legs close, then pulled up her pants.

Bucky followed the scientists through the air vents, until he was right above Natasha's door. When the scientists were gone, he pushed out the grate, and got out. He checked the lock on Natasha's door, and shook his head. It was a simple lock attached to a heavy chain. He could break it easily.

Natasha heard the door open, and screamed. A metal hand touched her face, and she opened her eyes. "Bucky?" she asked, and then she hugged him tight as she cried into his chest. The Winter Soldier felt uneasy about this, but he ran a hand through her hair.

"Come" he said, as Natasha looked up at him, "We need to get out of here." Her legs trembled, but she followed Bucky as he led the way.

The two had been walking for the past thirty minutes, with some encounters with some HYDRA soldiers, but Bucky would usually clunk their heads together, or break their necks. They passed a room, and Bucky paused. Natasha stopped, and then asked, "What is it?" "Others that they experimented on and turned into weapons…like me" he said in a cold voice, then entered the room.

When Natasha entered, she saw a blurred figure running around a confined room, and another that had a young woman making some objects levitate. "Who are they?" asked Natasha. Bucky shot her a glance, and then said, "How should I know? I have difficulty remembering my own name at times." Natasha gave him a look; he shrugged, then went over and began examining the transparent rooms.

The woman was watching Bucky, and then heard a small "Ah-ha." She heard some button pressing, a few clicks, and then the sound of a lock being smashed, and then the door opened. She stood up, walked out, looked at Bucky, and said a soft "Thank you."

Bucky walked over to the other transparent room, and did the same with the blurred figure. Next thing that Bucky knew, something hit him and he was flat on the floor. The blurred figure stopped in front of the woman, and said "Come on, Wanda, let's get out of here." "Pietro, will you wait just one second? You just ran over the person who let us out," said the one named Wanda.

"Ow, what hit me?" asked Bucky. Next thing that he saw was Natasha's face, and she said "You just gotten run over by a man who can run really fast." Natasha ran a hand through his hair, as she kept one eye on the two that Bucky freed.

The 'sister' called "Wanda" stared at them, and "Pietro" zipped past her, and appeared in front of Natasha. "We have to get out of here," he said, "I don't want to go back into that prison." "You think that you had it bad? HYDRA erased my memories. I only have fragments of them, only because I managed to escape. I won't let them take them away from me again" said Bucky.

Natasha watched the two argue, as Bucky got up and began attacking Pietro. Pietro wasted no time, as the two men fought. Suddenly, both men were floating in the air, surrounded by a red aura. "Enough" said Wanda, "We have to work together if we are to get out of here."

"She has a point," said Natasha, "We need to get out of here as fast as possible. For all that we know, HYDRA could have a security camera and microphones hidden around the base." Bucky stared at the two women, and then said, "She's right. HYDRA was able to keep an eye on me when I was found wandering some of the corridors. They were able to track me."

"What happened after that?" asked Natasha. "I don't know. My mind's a blank after that…" said Bucky, followed by a few moments of silence, then said, "Come to think of it, what happened whenever I was supposed to be punished for something, my mind became a blank after that." "What do you mean?" asked Natasha. Bucky looked at her and said, "I don't know. I don't remember. I, I only can remember a few times when I was wandering around some hallways, tunnels, and corridors, but they, they, they…" and fell silent as he tried to remember.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Pietro. Natasha looked at him, glared, and said "He's had his memory wiped by HYDRA for who knows how long. He can't remember who he is, what his life was, or anything. His friend Steve is trying to find him, and try to get him to remember, but…we're not sure if we can give him back his memories."

Wanda paused, then lowered the two men, and then said, "We've got to get out of here."

The four of them made it out of the HYDRA base, but only after they've managed to knock out a few guards that were in the way. They found themselves outside on Amsterdam Avenue, as Bucky looked around. "What day is it?" he asked. "I don't know, but we're out of here" said Pietro as he grabbed Wanda's arm, and then ran. Natasha and Bucky watched a blur disappear, and then he looked at her and said, "Where do we go now?"

Heimdall was watching, when he saw Bucky and Natasha walking towards the Avengers tower from many miles away. There was a loud _CRASH_ from behind him, then heard Loki scream "I am not your pet meant to be in a cage, you monster." Heimdall sighed mentally. Loki, Thor, and Odin had been arguing for days, and it was getting on everybody's nerves.

Iron Man came out with a large glass with ice as he said "How long can those three argue? They've been arguing for the last four days. Haven't they slept at all?" "No, they haven't. They have been known to argue for weeks if needed," said Heimdall.

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Tony asked, "So, see any naked women." "I could if I wanted to, but I choose not to," said Heimdall. Tony stared at him, and then said "What a sad waste of a talent. I'd be watching naked women all day." Heimdall turned to Tony, then said "Loki would be sneaking past you all the time, without having use for his cloaking powers."

"You mean Reindeer Games? What did he do?" asked Tony. "You are obviously drunk" said Heimdall, then stared out and said, "Your friend, Natasha Romanoff, is with James Buchannan Barnes, both are which are heading in this direction." "Who?" said Tony as he thought for a moment, then said "Oh, Black Widow, and…uh, the guy that Steve is looking for. Hey Steve! Oscar here has found your friend."

Steve came running to Iron Man's side, and asked "Heimdall found Bucky? Where is he? Is he all right?" "He's heading for Avenger's tower. He's with Natasha, but now the organization that took the Tesseract is after them. Don't worry, they'll soon be in the safety of the gardens where the Asgardians currently are" said Heimdall.

"We'd better go then. I don't want HYDRA to erase his memory again," said Steve as he went to get Hawkeye, Falcon, and the Hulk. "What about me?" asked Tony as he followed Steve. Steve stopped, turned around, and said "Tony, you're drunk. There's no way that you can fly straight."

"Oh, come on. I can let J.A.R.V.I.S. fly the suit," said Tony Stark. "Tony, you blew up all your suits, remember?" said Steve. "Right…well, I'm working on a new suit, but it's still in the prototype mode. I can still fly it, though" said Tony. "No, you're staying here," said Steve. "And stay here with those three Vikings? Are you mad?" argued Tony.

Heimdall just stared ahead, as a second argument started. He continued to watch Bucky and Natasha race to the park.

HYDRA was chasing Bucky and Natasha as they chased the two modified super soldiers down the street. It was difficult to run around and jump over the fallen buildings, rusting cars, Chitauri corpses, a few dead Leviathans, tall grasses, trees growing out of the sidewalk and street. Try as hard as they could, they couldn't lose HYDRA.

Baron von Strucker smiled as his helicopter was chasing Bucky and Natasha down the street, gaining ground by the second. The shooter leaned out of the helicopter, and aimed his gun at Bucky. He had the target locked on, when the helicopter pulled up.

"Damn! Had him in my sight" snarled the sniper. He looked at the pilot and shouted, "Why did you move?" "Don't blame me, blame those blasted traffic lights. They crisscross at every street intersection. If we were to hit them, we'd get caught and will crash" shouted the pilot.

The sniper rolled his eyes, and then snarled, "Just keep this thing steady." He looked into his telescopic sight on his rifle, and waited until Bucky was in his crosshairs again. "Now, just hold still," said the sniper as he fired.

Bucky felt a dart enter his neck, but kept on running. His speed was slowing down slightly, but he needed to run, he had to run.

Von Strucker smiled as he watched the Winter Soldier slow down, and then said, "Fire again." The sniper reloaded, then looked into his lens. "Come on" he muttered to himself as he waited for Bucky to be in his crosshairs again. He fired again, and he watched the Winter Soldier slow down even more.

The sniper laughed, then said, "One more shot should bring him down" as he grabbed another dart. He loaded his gun, and he watched the male super soldier slow down as the tranquilizers took effect.

"I've got you now, Win—YAAAAH!" he screamed as the helicopter jerked up. "What was that?" shouted the sniper. "A flagpole. It almost hit us," said the pilot. "Great. Now I've lost the Winter Soldier," snarled the sniper. He looked into the lens again, and shouted, "We've lost him."

Natasha watched from the entrance of Central Park from the safety of the bushes and trees as she watched the helicopters hoover around, then fly away. She looked at Bucky, who was struggling to keep awake. She approached him, touched his shoulder, and said "Come on, we need to keep going."

Bucky followed Natasha, but at a slow pace. The tranquilizers were working on him, but he was still able to keep awake. She kept on looking back on him, concerned about him passing out, or worse, HYDRA catching him while his guard was down.

She redirected her gaze to the path in front of her, worried about what will happen to them. HYDRA wanted their super soldiers back, and what's more, the two of them were super soldiers that were meant to breed. No names, just numbers in the program. Bucky was one, and Natasha was two. Who knows how many more numbers that HYDRA wanted?

The two walked for hours, until they came to the Sheep Meadow at the southern end of Central Park. The Asgardians were camping there, and Natasha began to feel safer, but not completely safe. HYDRA was still out there, they needed to get to Avengers tower, and Bucky was on the verge of blacking out.

Some of the Asgardians noticed Natasha and Bucky hiding in the shade of the trees. Some of the children approached them, curious about the newcomers. Bucky groaned then blacked out, collapsing on the ground.

"Hey, look at his armored arm" one kid said as he approached Bucky. More kids gathered around him, poking and touching his metal arm as they crowded around him. "What's that thing in his neck?" asked a little girl as saw the tranquilizer in his neck. It had a feather on the end of a syringe, and the liquid was almost drained out of it, only one-eighth of it was left.

"Don't touch it" said Natasha. The little girl looked at her, as Natasha said, "It's a needle. I don't know what HYDRA put in it, but it'll probably kill you." "I've got one," said a little boy as he held the syringe that was in Bucky's back. It was still half-full, and dripping fluid. "Give it to me" said Natasha as the little boy said "Mine."

Heimdall watched Natasha chase the little boy in the park from the platform on the Avengers Tower for a short time, then turned around and walked to inform his king.

"My king, the friends of Thor's friends have arrived at the campsite," said Heimdall, but Thor, Odin, and Loki didn't hear him. They were still arguing, but what they were arguing about was anybody's guess. They've changed subjects so many times, it would make one's head spin. Both Steve and Tony were still arguing on how Tony Stark was too drunk to fly.

"HULK SMASH!" screamed the Hulk as he smashed the ground, causing everybody to become silent. "Hulk and beard man can't handle talking much more. Hulk and beard man just want everybody to shut up," said the Hulk as he walked off.

"My king" said Heimdall after a long moment of silence, "The friends of Thor's friends are at the campsite." "Friends of Thor's friends?" asked Iron Man as he swayed a bit, then Steve held him, saying, "I told you that you're too drunk."

"He means that he sees somebody that you know is in the park," said Thor, and then turned to Heimdall, saying, "Who are they?" "The one known as Natasha, and the one known as 'Bucky' are seen in the park. Bucky is sleeping, and Natasha is chasing a little boy who has one of the vials that was injected in his back. The people who name themselves after the Hydra are busy looking for them" said Heimdall.

"Bucky…" said Steve Rogers, then looked at Thor and said, "I need to leave." "I'll come with thee," said Thor, as Jane said, "I'm coming with." Thor turned his head, as Jane said, "I may not have heard the whole conversation, but I've heard the parts about Enchantress and a few old lovers of yours are still in the park. I don't want you 'spending the night' with them, if you know what I mean." "Jane, I won't bed any of them," said Thor.

Just then, Loki laughed as Darcy asked what was so funny? "Please, Enchantress had tried to bed Thor many times, and sometimes she'd place a spell on him, trying to make him hers" said Loki. "I'm going with you," said Jane. Thor pulled her close, then said "Then stay close, Enchantress will try to make me hers, even if it means killing thou."

"I still don't see why Enchantress has a thing for you. If anything, she should have a thing for me" said Loki. Darcy glared at Loki, as he shrugged and said "What? She's attractive and she can do spells, like I can do." Darcy shook her head, and then said, "If you're going, I'm going so I can make sure that you don't try to hit on her." "Hit on her?" asked Loki as he raised an eyebrow. "It's what Fandral does," said Darcy.

There was a moment of silence, and then Loki said, "Oh, you mean 'courting.' I wouldn't worry about that now. Since I'm in my Jotun form, I doubt that any Asgardian woman would want me." "I know that I wouldn't," said Sif as she came in with Hogun and Fandral.

"We're going with you, Thor," said Sif; "It's been too long since we've seen the others." "Not to mention that all the ladies here play 'hard to get,'" said Fandral. Loki wrapped an arm around Darcy, and she didn't know why, but she could feel that Loki was scared. _Of what?_ Thought Darcy.

Loki stayed behind while the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Thor, and Captain America walked to the park. "Loki, what's wrong?" asked Darcy as they sat in Loki's room. He was silent for a moment, and then said "I was thinking about what I would happen to me if I went with Thor to the park. One look at me, and the others would kill me without a second thought. Since there are no large wild beasts that we could hunt around here, they may want to tie me to a spit, and roast me like a boar. I'm worried if they'll be hungry enough for me to be devoured."

"Do Asgardians even eat…uh, your kind?" asked Darcy. Loki turned to Darcy, was silent for a while, and then said, "They kill them. But…to the Asgardians, Jotuns are nothing more than animals. So…I don't know. If they're hungry enough, they might." He then curled up into a ball, his arms wrapped around him.

Loki felt Darcy press up against him, and her arms wrapped around him, her hands covering his. Darcy listened to Loki breathe, until it became slower and slower, and she realized that he fell asleep. She smiled, and then she thought about what would happen to Loki. Sure, he was evil and selfish at times, but there was something in him that made her feel sorry for him.

The Asgardians and Captain America had arrived in Sheep Meadow, and there were lots of other Asgardians there. "Ah, thy eyes see plenty of fair maidens," said Fandral as he saw the female Asgardians nearby some roughly constructed huts. "We're here to find Lady Natasha and the one called Bucky, Fandral. We are not here to court women," said Thor.

Everybody was staring at the group, and then everybody in the group looked over at Captain America. He was dressed up in his old uniform from the 40's, and he had his shield. "You look like entertainment, not a warrior," said Hogun. Captain America looked at Hogun, and then said, "If Bucky is still here, and hopefully this might bring back a memory."

Jane looked ahead, then asked "Thor, isn't that Black Widow?" Thor looked ahead, and sure enough, he saw Natasha chasing a child, saying "Give that back." "Well, we found Natasha" said Steve, "Now we just need to find Bucky."

"Thor, you're back," exclaimed the little boy as he ran up to Thor. "It is good to see you again, young warrior" said Thor. Natasha came up to them, panting hard as she said "That little brat is unbelievably fast…I've never had to run so hard before in my life before today."

"What is he holding?" asked Steve. "It's a syringe…HYDRA kept on shooting those at Bucky. He has another one in his neck…and he's unconscious," panted Natasha. "Where is he?" asked Steve, when the little kid tripped over his own feet, and the syringe hit Steve in the leg, injecting him with the fluid.

"Ow! What is in that thing?" asked Steve. "Tranquilizer of some sort…I don't know what, but two of them brought down Bucky" said Natasha as she tried to catch her breath. "Did anyone ever tell you that you look beautiful when you're covered in sweat?" asked Fandral. Natasha glared at him, and then said, "Don't. Just don't. I had a rough day."

Steve looked at her, and then said, "You've been gone for four days. We were worried about what happened when you didn't report back." "Four days? I've been gone for that long?" asked Natasha. "Four days? Have I been arguing with Allfather and Loki that long?" asked Thor. "It was closer to five," said Jane. Thor stared at her, then said "Five days? That long?" "Oddly enough, that wasn't even the longest argument that Thor had with Odin" said Sif.

Bucky groaned as he woke up, then looked around. He was in a tent that served as a hospital ward…or at least a crude makeshift army hospital. He also noticed that he was wearing a tunic, trousers, and some leather boots that looked as if Vikings crafted them. "Awake, I see?" asked a woman as Bucky turned his head. "Who are you?" asked Bucky. "My name is Oksana" she said, "Thy have the scars of a well-seasoned warrior, but thou dress as if tee were a dark elf. What is thy name?"

"Bucky, or at least that's what I've been told" said Bucky. "And where did one get thy metal arm? We Asgardians are not familiar of thy arm's design," she said. "That I do not remember. I don't remember a lot of things," said Bucky.

She nodded sadly, and then said, "Then thou must be on a journey in which thy memory was erased." "I don't know about that part, but I am supposed to find my friend Steve Rogers. He came to find me, and…" he stopped at that part, then said, "I have to find him."

He pushed himself up, looked down at his clothes, then looked back at Oksana and asked "Just where did my clothes go? I wasn't wearing this when I came in…wherever I am." "Thy garments, the elders became nervous since thou garments looked like dark elves' garments, so I had to remove thou cloths with Asgardian" she said. "And my original clothes?" asked Bucky. "We had to burn them. Thou cloths stank" said Oksana.

Bucky facepalmed himself, then said, "There were a few bombs, bullets, and some spying devices in them." All of a sudden, a loud _BOOOOOOM_ was heard, and the ground shook.

Thor, Jane, Captain America, Black Widow, Sif, and the Warriors Three were all lying on the ground, with Thor protecting Jane. "What was that?" shouted Thor. "I don't know, but look at all the destruction. It looks like a battlefield," said Volstagg. Tents and huts had fallen, and Asgardians were all over the place.

All of a sudden, they see a man wearing Asgardian clothing, and had a metal arm, coming out of a tent, looked at where there was a crater in the ground, and facepalmed himself. "Thor, who is that?" asked Jane. "I do not know, I have never seen that man before," said Thor.

"Bucky?" said Captain America as he pushed himself up, and then walked over to his friend. "…Steve?" asked Bucky after a moment of silence.

"Get off me" shouted Natasha as she kicked Fandral. "What is going on?" asked Thor. "Fandral had his hand on my butt" snarled Natasha. "So, I touch Jane's, and she doesn't mind," said Thor. "That's because I'm your girlfriend," said Jane.

"Are your friends always this…weird?" asked Bucky to Steve. "You get used to it," said Steve, then looked at Bucky, and asked, "Why are you wearing that?" "I have no idea. I woke up wearing this," said Bucky. "You look like a Viking," said Steve. Bucky stayed silent for a moment, then said "I seem to remember taking you on the…on the…the Cyclone, and you…threw up. Is seeing me like this payback for what I did?"

Steve was silent for a moment, and then said, "Just how many memories have you gotten back? You didn't remember me the last time that we've met." "The memories are coming back in gaps, and I don't have many of them. Most of my life seems to have never existed. I'm tired of running…I just want to…want to…want to…" said Bucky as he tried to remember something.

"You want to come home?" asked Steve as Bucky nodded, then led his friend back to his friends, with Black Widow attacking Fandral. "Natasha? What is going on?" asked Bucky. She stopped her attack on Fandral, then looked at Bucky, then said, "This pervert was touching my butt."

Bucky was silent for a moment, then looked over at Fandral, then said, "I don't know who you are, but she's my friend. I don't want you harming or provoking her if you know what's good for you." He then turned back to Natasha and approached her. "Can we go home now?" he asked. Natasha smiled, reached out with her hand, held Bucky's metal one, and then said "Of course."

They both then heard a sigh, and they looked at Fandral, who said, "I see that thou hast picked out a fine warrior. He hast a metal arm of strange armor, one that I hast never seen before. What battle did thou lose thy arm?" Bucky was silent for a moment as he tried to understand him, and then said, "I don't remember much. My memory has been erased, but I have been recently getting them back in fragments, but they are mostly obscured."

"So…you remember nothing of thy battles in which thy arm was lost?" asked Fandral. Bucky shook his head, as Fandral said "Such a pity. Thy battles would have been great to listen to; even Volstagg and Sif would have loved to listen to thy battle."

Bucky looked at Natasha, who sighed, as Thor came up to them and said "In Asgard, it's tradition to tell of our exciting battles. They became songs that we sung, and became legends over time. We would have been interested to learn how thy arm is missing." Bucky sighed, and then said, "If I did remember, I would be glad to tell you. But, I can't remember anything at the moment."

"Lady Natasha, why can't he remember the battle that he fought?" asked Thor. Natasha looked at Thor, and then said "You have to excuse Bucky; he had his memory erased by HYDRA when he was used by them as an assassin. They did it so he can't remember who he was."

Thor just stared at her, then asked "Say-eth whaaaaaaat?" Jane looked at Thor, then asked "And just where did you learn to say that?" Thor looked at Jane, and then said "I learned that from Loki." Jane sighed as she thought _I'm going to have to ask Loki where he learned that from…and I have a feeling that he learned that from Darcy._

"I remember pain," said Bucky as everybody looked at him, "I remember what HYDRA did to me to erase my memories. They didn't want me to remember anything…they didn't want me to remember who I was." Natasha felt Bucky grip her hand a little bit tighter, and then she said, "Bucky, you're crushing my hand."

The Winter Soldier slightly moved his head toward Natasha, and loosened his grip. She looked back at Thor and said, "You have to excuse Bucky, he wishes that he could remember his past, but he's unable to. He also gets very tense around people."

Steve struggled to stay awake, then said, "That's odd, I feel so tired." Natasha noticed the syringe in Steve's leg, and then said, "It's that tranquilizer injected into your leg. Bucky had been injected with five of them over the last few days."

From several hundred feet away, a blonde woman in an emerald-green dress was watching the group. She had a green crown, black stockings with green circles on it, and green armor on her arms. Her dress was low-cut, exposing her cleavage, and she had large breasts to begin with. _Thor_ she thought, _It's been too long_.

"Come on, let's go home" said Natasha to Bucky. "But we just got here" said Fandral, "I hadn't had time to court the ladies." "Fandral is right, we just arrived. We wanted to meet the other Asgardians," said Thor. "Or, at least stay long enough to fix everything that the silver-armed one destroyed" said Hogun. Bucky looked over at Hogun and said "The people here burned my clothes without checking for explosives."

"Thor, my beloved, you came" said the blonde woman in green as she approached the group. "By Odin's beard, not her" grumbled Thor. "Who is she?" asked Jane. "That's Enchantress, she's been after me for a long time. She's always trying to bed me," said Thor as Enchantress stopped in front of Thor.

"Thor, it's been too long," said Enchantress as she caressed Thor's face with a hand. Jane stiffened, and then grabbed a hold of Thor's arm. "Thor, there is an insignificant creature holding thy arm. Allow me to kill it," said Enchantress, but Thor protectively wrapped Jane in his arms as he said, "Enchantress, this is Jane, my woman that I plan to make my wife."

"That pitiful thing, be your wife? How can a worm be thy wife? She is a mortal that will die long before Odin's death. She is below a lowly dog, how can thou love her?" asked an enraged Enchantress. Thor narrowed his eyes as he said, "When I was banished to Midgard, Jane taught me a lot, and I am no longer my arrogant self. I love her more than thou can ever know."

Enchantress snarled, and then shouted, "As long my heart beats in thy breast, I will make sure that thou shall never wed another." "Enchantress, as the Allfather told thee, thou can't marry me due to thy crimes. You tried to seduce me and the Allfather countless times, and you seduced many other wizards and others. However, that wasn't what made me hate thou" said Thor.

The female Aesir smiled, and then said "I thought that all men loved to be tied to a bed, naked, while a female stood before them, naked, with a whip." "You did what?" asked Jane as she stared at Enchantress, then at Thor. Thor looked down at her, frowned, and then said, "I did not like that night. The whip was the least painful thing that she used. She used knives and things that are used for torture. The healers took a long time to heal my physical scars…and it took a long time for me to go over my mental scars."

Jane stared at Thor, and she saw that he was in a cold sweat. She looked over at Enchantress, and then said, "What did you do to him? I've never seen him so scared before…I've never seen him afraid. What did you do to him?" "Only what a lover would do," said Enchantress. She was smiling, but it was a sadistic smile, an evil cold smile…a smile that a demon would give.


	6. Why Central Park Closes at Night

_I do not own Marvel or Pokemon. By the way, Central Park does close at night._

Back in the Avengers tower, Loki was sleeping when he heard a loud scream. He woke up, and felt Darcy holding him tightly. "What is that?" she shouted. Loki was silent for a short while, then said "It's Thor. He's in trouble."

Loki got out of bed, or at least tried to. He looked at Darcy, who looked scared. "Darcy, we need to find Thor," he said. "Loki, I've seen enough horror movies, and whenever somebody screams like that, it means that something very bad is happening," she said. Loki just stared at her, then said "Darcy, I doubt that we'll meet anything scarier than myself, a Jotun."

Darcy smirked, and then said, "You're right. You are the scariest thing that I've ever seen." Loki sarcastically said "Ha ha," then he got out of bed with Darcy holding on to him.

The two of them reached the living area, and they saw Odin out with Heimdall. Loki stood still for a moment, clenched his fist, and then walked out to see his adoptive father and the guardian.

"Odin, where is Thor? What happened to him?" asked Loki. Odin looked over at Loki, and then said, "It doesn't concern you." "Odin, I heard my brother scream. Something's happened to him," said Loki. Odin stared at him, and then said, "Enchantress has him. She wants to make him her slave. She has the Executioner, and she's making him keep the others at bay while she is with Thor. She threatened to kill Jane unless Thor agrees to be her husband. Heimdall says that she's…"

Loki understood, and then said, "I'm coming with you." Odin turned to Loki and said, "You're staying here. I don't need a Jotun to accompany me to rescue my son." Loki clenched his fists, and then snarled, "I may be an adopted Jotun, but Thor's still my brother. Though you disowned me, Thor chose to still be my brother. He still believes that, somehow against all odds, that his brother that he knew all his life will come back."

He fell silent, then said, "That brother that Thor once knew died a long time ago…I have to tell him that he's never coming back." He looked up at Odin, and then said, "I need to help him. He needs me."

"You do realizes that if you do go with me, you'll be killed like the monster that you are," said Odin. He gripped his spear, then said "Fine, but make no mistake, if the Aesir attack, I won't protect you."

It was a long walk to the park, but Odin, Loki, and Darcy made it there. In the distance, Odin saw the Executioner keeping the other Asgardians away from the tent that he was protecting. Odin stared ahead for a while longer, then turned to Loki and asked "Do you wish to still save Thor?" "Yes…Allfather" said Loki, but his eyes still burned with hate. "Do what I say, and you'll save him. Don't, and he'll die, and I'll have you executed for treachery" said Odin.

Inside the tent, Enchantress smiled at Thor tied to her bed. Jane was in a small cage, too small to move, and her wrists and feet were tied up with rope as her mouth was gaged. The cage wasn't facing Thor, but she was crying as she could certainly hear his screams.

Thor was bleeding, his armor was removed, and a sheet covered his hips. Enchantress was dressed up like a hooker, and she was smiling. "Ready to become my husband, Thor? Or do I have to whip you again until you say yes?" she asked. Thor snarled, and then said, "I will never bow down to you, Enchantress." She shook her head, and then said "There is nothing in all the nine realms that will ever change my mind."

That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It wasn't a warm hand, but rather, a cold hand, much colder than a corpse's hand. She looked down at it, and it was blue with ridges. She slowly turned her head to see the owner's hand, and she was staring in the face of what the hand belonged to. The face was blue, with blood red eyes. It opened its mouth, and sharp white teeth were exposed. Its tongue came out, and licked the side of Enchantress' face.

Its breath stank, as if it ate some sort of dead animal. "It's been too long since the Jotun feasted on Aesir flesh…Laufey so dearly requested to feast on the Aesir royalty. The other Jotun will be here soon to devour the other Aesir, but…I'll start by devouring you" it said.

Enchantress then screamed as she ran out of the tent, followed by a _THUMP_ as she ran into something. Loki then began laughing, as Thor shouted "Loki, will you get me out of this?" He stopped laughing, and then turned to Thor as he said, "Come on, Thor. That was funny. I never played a prank like that before."

Jane tried to say something through the gag, but it was unintelligible. That's when Darcy came in with Loki's shirt, leather straps, and cape as she said "You won't believe what I saw…" as she noticed Thor and Jane, then said "Of course, it wasn't as weird as what I'm now seeing."

"Can somebody undo these chains? This is degrading for a prince," shouted Thor. Loki shook his head, then said "No, I think that I'll let Odin see you first, then help you." That's when the color drained out of Thor's face, and he became silent.

Darcy pulled out her phone, and took a photo of Thor on the bed. Loki looked at her, and then said "Evidence for blackmail?" "No, I just need a photo of him like this. I never seen him like this, and I never can get tired of looking of his abs" said Darcy. Loki frowned, and then said "I thought that you got your arousal from me." She blushed a bit, and then said "Well, I can't help but look at him. You are ripped and your skin is interesting to touch and all, but…I can't help but have a few fantasies of Thor now and again."

Loki just stared at her, then said "Please tell me that you don't think of Thor when we had…" as Darcy quickly said, "No, I was thinking of you that time." As Darcy and Loki were talking, Thor was just staring at them as his wounds stopped bleeding. He stared at his brother, and saw the ridges on his skin and form. He remembered how the other frost giants looked like, and Loki truly was a runt. Not just any runt, but a sickly runt. On Jotunheim, Loki would have died due to being smaller and frailer than a regular Jotun, even if he wasn't abandoned as an infant.

Jane tried to move her head, but she only managed to strain her neck as she tried to get a glimpse of Thor. He looked worse for the wear, but that wasn't the worst part. He looked…broken. Jane looked back at Loki, and even though he looked weaker and was a runt, he looked strong.

Thor sighed, and then looked up at the canopy of the tent. He thought about what Enchantress did to him, and he shuddered. Enchantress touched him in the wrong way several times that evening, and he screamed from the touch. Odin would certainly throw Enchantress in the dungeons for what she did to Thor. He wanted Jane to help him heal, to remove the pain that the she-demon caused.

Jane felt small and inhuman as she was in the cage. She wanted to be held by Thor, to have him hold her and keep her safe in his arms. "Loki, can you let Jane out? She's creeping me out since she's in that cage," said Darcy. "Let me find something to open the lock," said Loki as he searched Enchantress' tent.

"The key's currently beneath my back" said Thor. Darcy and Loki looked at him as he continued "Enchantress didn't want the key to be easily found, so she jammed it beneath my back. I can feel it digging into my spine." Loki sighed, and then said, "I'll get it."

Darcy watched Loki walk over to Thor, and forced his hand between Thor's back and the bed. "Ow" snarled Loki as Thor moved, "You're crushing my hand." "Well, yours is icy cold," snapped Thor. Loki glared at Thor, then preceded to try to get out the key.

For the next ten minutes, both Thor and Loki kept on snapping at each other ("Your hands are ice cold" and "Ow, my hands are being crushed,") but Loki managed to get out the key. Darcy noticed how awkwardly Loki held the key, and then he saw Darcy staring at him. "My hands are numb," said Loki, "Can you unlock Jane's cage?"

She said "Sure" as she got the key, and then began unlocking Jane's cage. Jane tried to move once Darcy opened up the cage, but she fell down, and then Darcy had to untie the bonds.

The knots were hard and tight, so Loki had to find a knife or something else that was sharp. He eventually found an obsidian dagger, which he had trouble holding as he brought it back to Darcy.

"Be careful," he said, "It's very sharp." Darcy said, "How sharp could it be? It's just a rock." Loki just stared at Darcy, and then said, "You'll be surprised on how sharp obsidian can be. I've seen men sliced in half from obsidian swords when we had to fight some trolls in some of the other realms."

Darcy managed to cut the rope that bound Jane, and then she undid Jane's gag. "I feel cramps all over my body" said Jane as she tried to move. Loki looked at Darcy and said, "You unlock Thor's chains, and I'll help Jane."

The human drooled slightly as she kept on looking at Thor's abs as she was unlocking the chains. Loki had to tend to Jane as he pressed his arms and hands on certain parts of Jane. His cold body helped ease some of the knots that Jane had in her muscles, and she slowly began moving her limbs.

It didn't take long for Thor to be free of his chains, and he began massaging his wrists and ankles. _I'll never forgive Enchantress for what thy woman did to me_ thought Thor, and then he looked over at Loki touching Jane. "Loki, why are you touching Jane?" asked Thor in an irritated voice. He looked over at his brother, and then said "Since Jane was in that cage for so long, her muscles hurt. These humans use something known as an 'ice pack' to ease muscle pain, and since nobody in Asgard has one, I'm the closest thing to one."

Thor just stared at his brother, trying to contemplate what he said, when Darcy said "That is why I always have to take a hot shower after Loki…" when Loki said, "Darcy, can you please not discuss our love life? I'm not comfortable talking about it when I'm not wearing all of my garments."

The thunder god clutched the bed sheet, got up, and then walked over to where his armor and other clothing were. "Darcy, I don't want you to stare at Thor while he dresses" said Loki. Darcy looked over at Loki as he said "I've seen you how you stare at Thor at times."

"Besides, Thor's mine" said Jane as Loki continued to move his arms to where Jane was feeling pain. "Well, I can't help it if your boyfriend happens to be so ripped" said Darcy as Loki glared at her. She ignored his glare, then said "However, as much as I like staring at Thor, it doesn't come close to how Loki makes love to me." "By Odin's beard" muttered Loki as she continued, "He knows how to make me happy. I…never moaned or screamed quite the way Loki makes me moan and scream. All the other guys that I've slept with before can't be compared to how Loki makes love to me."

"Stop right there," said Loki, "I don't want you to go further into detail. Our sex life is private." "Are you really that ashamed of your love-making skills, Loki?" asked Thor as he finished putting on his armor. Loki blushed a bit, and then snarled, "Will everybody stop asking about my love life?"

There was some shouting outside, as the four looked at each other, then headed outside (Jane limped.) They saw Odin shouting at Enchantress, who was being held by Hogun and Volstagg. "For what you did, you should be executed," shouted Odin. "What is he talk about?" asked Darcy. "If I may take a guess, Allfather has been touched the same way that Enchantress touched me" said Thor.

Jane just stared at Thor, with a look of pure horror on her face. "A Jotun!" shouted an Asgardian, and soon, all of the Asgardians were staring at Loki. Loki screamed, and then ran for his life, with a mob of Asgardians after him. "Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaa!" screamed Loki as he ran.

Thor, Jane, and Darcy just stared at the scene as they stood, then Thor looked over at his father. "Allfather, can you at least tell everyone to stop chasing Loki?" asked Thor. Odin stayed silent for a moment, and then he said, "He deserves this. He should be executed after what he did." "Father" said Thor "Loki's still my brother." "He's not your brother, and he's not my son. He's nothing more than a frost giant. He's Laufey's son," said Odin.

Bucky, Natasha, and Captain America stared at the mob chasing Loki, as Captain America said, "This won't end well…for Loki." Bucky looked over at Captain America, and then asked, "Who's Loki?" "A monster" he said, "A horrible monster. Nothing more."

Natasha grabbed Bucky's arm, and stroked it. "Steve's right, Bucky. Loki is a horrible monster. He caused a lot of pain and suffering when he tried to take over the world" she said. Bucky looked at Natasha, and felt a longing that he wasn't familiar with seep through his veins. He couldn't remember what it was, but he somehow knew that it was a feeling that he never felt before. He wanted to do something with Natasha, but he wasn't sure of what.

"Father, please call off the others from chasing Loki. He's not as bad as you think that he is," said Thor. Odin stared at him, then said no. Thor just stared at him, and then they all heard Loki shout, "Will somebody please help me? I'm too handsome to die." Thor just stared, and then he walked over to where the mob was chasing Loki.

"Enough" shouted Thor, as he summoned lightning with his hammer. The mob stopped, as Thor continued, "This is Loki that you are chasing. Though he is responsible for thy attack on Midgard, he is still of my brother. I don't want you to hurt him."

All of the Asgardians stopped dead in their tracks, and stared at Thor and Loki. "That's Loki?" "He's actually a Jotun," said Thor, as he looked away, then the mob looked at each other for a while, then they all said, "Kill the false prince."


	7. Yveltal Arrives

_I do not own Pokemon or Marvel._

Hours later, Odin, Thor, Loki, Natasha, Bucky, Steve, Jane, and Darcy were back at the Avengers Tower. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif chose to stay behind with the other Asgardians, since they still needed to repair their camp.

Thor went to his room without a word, and Jane followed him. Loki went over to the bar, and hand a drink, and Darcy followed him, wanting to be with him. Odin went to his room to do his yearly Odinsleep, leaving Bucky with Steve and Natasha. He took a look around the room, then looked at Steve and asked if that was where they lived. Steve replied yes, and Bucky looked around the room again.

"Hey Stripes, I think that I found an island for Reindeer Games and Big Thunder" said Tony Stark as he entered the room. He stopped when he saw Bucky, then asked "Who's the guy with the metal arm?" "This is Bucky," said Steve, "He had his memory erased by Hydra. It's up to us to help him restore his memories."

"So, we can tell him anything that we want?" asked Tony as an idea struck him. Steve didn't like the look that Tony had on his mind, as he looked over at Bucky. He was worried for his friend as Tony looked at Bucky, then he said "So…Bucky it was? You like to wear dresses and say 'I'm a pretty, pretty princess.'"

Steve glared at Tony, and then said "Tony, we are here to help Bucky remember, not to make fun of him." Bucky stared at Tony, his face unreadable, then said "I may not have all of my memories, but I have a sense of what I did, and what I did not do."

They all heard a snicker, and everybody turned to see Loki staring at them, with a sinister smirk on his face. He was having a drink with Darcy, and he looked over at Tony. "That was a hilarious suggestion, Stark" he said, then took a sip.

"Just thought that I'd have a little fun," said Stark as he walked over to get a drink for himself. "By the way, I managed to find an island for you, Thor, Odin, and the others to inhabit. It has grassy meadows, mountains, a nice cool climate…you'll guys will love it" said Tony. Loki looked over at Darcy, and paused as he stared at her.

"I'll think that I'll stay here," said Loki after a while. Darcy stared at her in shock, as he continued, "I'll miss you. I…don't get along with the other Asgardians. You are one of the few that I trust." Darcy just stared at him, as Loki continued, "I have fallen in love with you, and I wish to make you my wife. I…actually want to stay with you."

Steve groaned as he heard this, as Natasha facepalmed herself. Neither of them wanted Loki to stay with them, and they were really against Darcy being with Loki. Darcy was in shock, and then said, "As much as I like you, Loki, I think that this talk about marriage is a little sudden. We've been together for a little over a week, and we barely know each other. Most people wait a few months to a few years before they get married."

Loki stared at her, and then said, "Ok, I'm willing to wait." Tony just stared at Loki, and then said, "Just how old are you, Reindeer Games? Thirty-three? Two hundred?" Loki turned to Iron Man, then said "Both myself and Thor are over one thousand years old. Both Jotuns and Aesir can live for five thousand years." Tony wasn't expecting the answer that he heard, and then he dropped his drink.

It shattered all over the floor, as everyone was staring at Loki. Darcy stared at him, and then said, "Wow…no wonder why you're so good in bed." "Darcy" said Loki in a harsh whisper as he began blushing (his skin turned a slightly darker blue on his cheeks.)

Outside, Heimdall continued to watch over the city when he sensed that something was happening where the crystal was, and he cast his gaze upon it. It was beginning to glow, then it grew brighter and brighter until it blasted a red and black beam up into the sky. A portal opened up, and while nothing could be seen, Heimdall somehow knew that something came out.

Heimdall turned around and went to inform the others that Yveltal had arrived. He removed his invisibility cloaking with the Aether, and all of the Asgardians in Sheep Meadow saw him. Yveltal opened his mouth and let out a loud roar, screeching so loud that everyone in the city heard it.

A red beam shot out of his chest, and it hit the ground. The Asgardians ran in all directions, trying to avoid the beam as it began absorbing the life forces of plants, animals, and Asgardians. "Odin" bellowed Yveltal, "I've found where you're hiding your last citizens. It doesn't matter, foolish one. I shall devour all of them, and then I shall take away your greatest treasure…your sons."

In the Avengers Tower, Heimdall had finished informing all of them about Yveltal's arrival. "So, where's the Golden-Eyed Pirate?" asked Tony. Thor looked over at Iron Man and said "Tony, that's my father you're talking about. He's in the Odinsleep right now."

"Typical" said Loki, "He always falls asleep when I need him, or Asgard is in trouble." "Loki" said Thor, "Allfather still cares about you." "He's not my father," snarled Loki, "He never was." "So, let's wake up the old man and we'll take on the Y-bird," said Tony.

"Tony, I'm afraid that it's not that simple. My father needs at least a day for the Odinsleep every year. He can't be woken up," said Thor, "We're on our own." "Come on, we have to wake him up" said Tony. "We can't" said Thor in a firm voice. "Your father is starting to remind me of my father," said Tony, "Always in his work, ignoring me…I used to think that his best day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

"Are you sure that both Odin and your father aren't related?" asked Loki as he raised an eyebrow. "None of this sounds like the man that I met when I fought in the war with him" said Steve Rogers. Bucky tilted his head slightly, and then asked, "Did I meet him?" "No, you didn't" said Steve.

"I wish that Fury was here," said Natasha to herself. Bucky tilted his head slightly to look at her, and then asked, "Who was he again?" "You tried to kill him," said Natasha as Bucky nodded slightly, when they all heard a loud scream of "LOKIIII!" Within seconds, Odin ran into the room with a wet stain on his pants.

Loki had a pale face as Odin screamed "Loki, what is the meaning of this? I was in the Odinsleep, when I woke up to find my hand in a bowl of warm water, and I peed myself. Care to explain, frost giant?" "It wasn't me, I swear," shouted Loki as Odin began charging Gungnir.

Darcy was listening to her iPod in the lounge area when Loki came in screaming and running with Odin chasing after him, blasting at him with Gungnir. She removed one of the ear buds, and then smiled as she said out loud "I see that trick worked on him." Loki looked at Darcy as he ran, shouted, "Darcy, do you have something to do with this?" "Yes, I did the prank" she said loudly. "Why?" shouted Loki when he tripped over the rug, and fell flat on his face.

Odin stopped running, and then shouted, "What's the meaning of this? Embarrassing the king of Asgard?" "This is to get back at you, for forcing Loki to eat that dead bird so his breath can smell bad" said Darcy; "I couldn't kiss him afterwards."

"Wait, Odin forced Loki to eat a dead bird?" asked Tony as he and the other Avengers appeared. Darcy turned to them and sighed. Loki grumbled as he pushed himself up, then snarled "It was the Allfather's idea. He thought that my breath wasn't foul enough, so he forced me to eat a dead bird to make it smell bad. I was gaging on it the entire time."

"You ate a dead bird?" said Tony in shock as they all heard some retching sounds as Captain America began throwing up. Loki turned around, glared at Odin, and then snarled, "Just how many times must you ruin my life, Odin?" He pushed himself up, and then he left as he stormed off to his room.

Thor looked at his father, shook his head, and then headed after Loki. "I stand corrected; you're a worse father than what my dad was" said Tony as he walked over to the bar to get a drink. _Where did I go wrong?_ thought Odin.

When Thor entered Loki's room, he heard the sink running in the bathroom, and then heard some gargling, and some spitting. Thor sighed internally, then walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. He found Loki brushing his teeth aggressively, and then he looked over at Thor.

The thunder god sighed, then said "Loki, just how long has Allfather been abusing you like this? I need to know." Loki spat, and then said "For as long as I can remember, brother. I remember on how he gave you all of the attention and…some of the other things that he forced me to do."

"What things?" asked Thor, as Loki closed his eyes, then said, "I don't want to talk about it, Thor. The things that I experienced…it makes me wonder why I put up with him for so long. He made me feel like a lowly creature at times…and now, he turned me into a monster." He was crying at this point, as tears ran out of his eyes, down his cheeks, and fell into the sink.

He felt strong arms wrap around his body, as Thor said, "When I become king, I promise to protect you. I won't allow anybody to hurt you anymore." He kissed his brother's forehead, and began stroking his hair."

"My god" they heard, and they turned around and found Darcy standing in the doorway. "Lady Darcy, how long were you listening to us?" asked Thor. "I heard the whole thing," said Darcy. Loki sighed, and then he said "If you want, I can tell the both of you what Odin did to me over the centuries." "I want to know, brother," said Thor as Darcy cast a look of sympathy at her lover.

Later, they were all sitting on the bed, with Thor on Loki's right, as he rubbed a hand up and down his brother's back, and Darcy on Loki's left, holding his hand. His hand felt cool, but Darcy held it tightly as Loki stared off into space for a few moments. He sighed, and then said "I remember some of the times when Odin loaned me to a few other realms in exchange for a few items or gifts that Odin wanted."

"He did what?" said Thor as Loki felt his brother's muscles tense up. Loki looked over to his brother, and then said "I remember when Odin loaned me to Utgard-Loki so he can get Sleipnir. I remember the abuse that I had to undergo for Odin to obtain these gifts. The healers did their best to heal my wounds that I suffered from, but they couldn't do much for the mental scarring. Odin would use a fraction of his power so I could sleep peacefully at night. It was much later on that Frigga decided to teach me her spells so I had a way to defend myself."

Loki then drooped a bit, and then looked over at Darcy. She had a look of horror on her face as he said, "Remember how good I was in bed? I learned most of those moves when I had to sleep with the inhabitants of other realms so Odin could obtain his gifts. I hate him, I hate him so much." At this point, Loki broke down crying as he buried his face in his hands.

The then heard several screams, followed by the ground shaking. Thor looked away from Loki, and toward the window, and he saw Yveltal, blasting away several buildings. He stood up, looked down at his brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki looked up, tears stinging his eyes, as Thor said, "I must go, brother. I will destroy this thing. I must protect Midgard." Loki then stood up, stared at his brother, and then hugged him tightly. "Don't leave me alone with Odin," he whispered softly. "I won't, Loki, I won't die today" said Thor softly as he patted his back.

Loki watched Thor leave the room, then looked down at Darcy. "Many warriors say that they won't die today, but that rarely goes as planned. I wish that there was some way that I could help, but…I'm nothing more than a mortal at this point. Not a sorcerer, not a Jotun…I don't know what I am anymore."

Outside the Avengers Tower, the Avengers were ready for battle as they saw Yveltal approach. Thor threw his hammer at the wyvern, as Iron Man began blasting at it. Hulk jumped, and began pounding the creature with his fists. Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Falcon were shooting bullets and arrows at the creature, as Captain America threw his shield at the creature.

Yveltal flapped his wings as he remained in the same spot, and then said, "Is that your best shot?" "What is this thing made of?" shouted Iron Man as he kept on shooting at the creature. Yveltal's eyes glowed a bright blue as he said "My turn," and expanded his wings as the Aether shot out in all directions. The Avengers were hit hard as they flew in all directions, and the nearby buildings were being dissolved from the Aether's power.

Inside the Avenger's Tower, the humans inside of it panicked and began running out through doors, or began jumping out of the windows. Darcy screamed from the attack, but Loki held her tightly as they crashed into a wall. Loki groaned as he felt a few ribs break. "Darcy, are you ok?" asked Loki as he wheezed out the answer. Darcy was unable to answer him, for she was unconscious. Loki was concerned, so he checked her wounds.

Her head had a bleeding wound on it, but she seemed fine otherwise. "Darcy" he said quietly as tears ran down his cheeks, then he glared outside. Yveltal was blasting away the Hulk with a dark beam of energy. "Yveltal, I won't allow you to hurt the ones that I love any more," said Loki as he watched Yveltal's path of destruction.

Loki carried Darcy out of his room as he looked for Selvig and Jane. He found them hiding in one of Tony's laboratories with Pepper. Selvig was doing some calculations as Pepper was hiding under a desk. Jane was on the couch, holding her legs close to her as she was rocking back and forth. Loki walked over to the couch and placed Darcy on it, then he went to find something to bandage her head with.

"Ok, according to my calculations, the second Convergence is bound to happen within the next two hours" said Selvig as he sketched out Yggdrasil and the nine realms. "With Yveltal's arrival here, Earth will fall unless…" he said as he sketched out a path from Midgard to the center of the tree. "Something's there, beyond our telescopes' vision, something sleeping there, but what?" he said as he began writing calculations.

"Ok, all of the stars point to something massive, but invisible hidden there, but something seems to be bending the light, as if something wants to be hidden" he said as he heard Loki shout "Oh, shut up, Selvig. Darcy's bleeding, my brother and his friends are out there fighting some sort of ancient creature, and I don't know where Odin and Heimdall are."

"Heimdall and Odin are outside, fighting the creature," said J.A.R.V.I.S. as he showed Heimdall and Odin outside, attacking Yveltal. Loki watched Heimdall slice at Yvetal's claws with his sword, as Odin blasted at the monster with Gungnir. Yveltal roared, then shot a dark and purple beam at Odin and Heimdall, before turning his attention to Thor. Flames shout out of Yveltal's mouth, scorching Thor.

"Thor" screamed Loki as he saw Thor recoil in pain, then saw Yveltal swat at him with a wing that glowed a dark purple. Loki then ran out of the room, screaming for his brother. "Loki…" mumbled Darcy as her bandaged head began to turn red.

Thor was bleeding heavily from his wounds as burn marks scorched his body, with his own armor burning away his skin. His hair was singed off, as his cape was burnt to ashes. Odin was breathing heavily as a metal beam pierced his leg, rendering it useless. Yveltal looked over to Odin as he smiled and said "So Odin, how does it feel to lose your favorite son to someone who you've thought been dead for millennia?"

"Thor…" said Odin weakly as he reached out with a trembling hand. Yveltal opened up his mouth, then expelled out a gaseous cloud of sludge at the thunder god. Thor looked at him in fright, and then felt something push him out of the way. He fell down to the ground as he heard the scream. It sounded inhuman, but familiar. Thor turned around, and to his horror, he saw Loki covered in the sludge. His body was beginning to burn as he ran around blindly, with the acid dissolving his skin. "Loki…no" said Thor as he saw Yveltal knock Loki back with a wing, causing him to fly in the air.

Loki came crashing down on a car, its roof caving in as Loki let out a final scream. He felt the poison burn his muscles, and some of it making it down to his bones. Darkness overcame him as the sky faded to black, and Loki knew no more.


	8. Life and Death

_I do not own Pokemon or Marvel. We meet a new important character in this chapter._

The Jotun groaned as he woke up. He didn't know where he was, but it reminded him of the forests of Asgard. "Loki, it's been a long time," said an elderly female voice. Loki looked to where the voice was coming from, and he saw somebody that he'd thought that he'd never see again…

"Frigga?" asked Loki as his eyes widened, then without a second thought, he ran towards her, hugging her tightly. "Mother" he said as he began crying, "I thought that you were dead."

"She still is" said a voice from behind Loki, as he froze, then turned around. Behind him, he saw a large white deer with a light blue head and dark blue horns standing there. It had eight long horns, with each one having a large bump on them. Its eyes were very mysterious, as they had a small 'x' in them.

"Who…what are you?" asked Loki as he stared at the mysterious deer. It approached him, and Loki saw that it was a few feet taller than he was. "I am Xerneas," it said, even though its mouth didn't move. Loki stared at it in shock, then asked, "Am I dead?"

"No" it said, and then continued, "You are here because you are the only one in the nine realms that can defeat Yveltal. Your Jotun ancestry allows you to utilize the Casket of Ancient Winters, something that the Aesir can't use. You have a lot of untapped power still within you, young Jotun. Yveltal, the destroyer, has only blocked the magic that you use; he didn't remove it. I shall remove the curse that Yveltal has placed on you."

Xerneas touched Loki's head, and warmth spread throughout his body. His blue skin turned a fleshly pink again, as his ridges became smooth. His green eye-color returned, as he looked up at Xerneas. He was digesting what Xerneas told him, then said "But, how can I defeat the Corpse-Swallower? He destroyed Asgard, and the Casket of Ancient Winters was destroyed with it."

The mystical deer gave a 'smile,' then said "True, but its powers are not lost. The power contained by the casket has been released to the universe. Its powers are traveling across the branches of Yggdrasil. I shall give you its power."

Loki felt Xerneas' hoof on his chest, and he felt an ancient cold rush through his body. His skin turned a deep blue, but he didn't shiver. His eyes turned a blood red, and then he looked up at the deer. Xerneas stared at him, and then said, "Yveltal can't withstand the cold. The ice and frost will render him weak, but be warned, he will still be very powerful. His most dangerous power is when he's going to go to sleep; he will absorb all of the life energy of organisms close to him to increase his own lifespan. When you fight him, you have to be in a place where there is nothing living around for miles."

The Jotun thought of where he could fight Yveltal, when a place came to mind. It was a place that he hated, plus it was very barren, little life existed there anyway. "Are you ready?" asked Xerneas. Loki looked up at Xerneas, and then said "I just want to say goodbye to Frigga before I leave." Xerneas nodded, then said "Keep in mind, time is short. It won't be long before Yveltal defeats your friends."

Frigga saw Loki approach her, and then he held her hands. "Mother, I'm so sorry that I was responsible for your death," he said as tears ran down his eyes. Frigga removed one of her hands from Loki's hands, and touched his face. "Loki, it's not your fault. I hated your father for what he wanted to do to you, and for his banishment of Thor. I want you to know that I'll always love you."

Loki was crying at this point, as he embraced Frigga. "Loki, it's time," said Xerneas. Reluctantly, Loki released his hold on Frigga, and turned to Xerneas as he walked towards it. He stopped halfway, and looked back at Frigga. "Frigga" he said, "Even though I am a Jotun, and I am no longer Odin's adopted son, I will always think of you as my mother."

He resumed walking, and stopped when he was in front of Xerneas. Xerneas nodded, and then its horns glowed. A portal opened up, and it sucked Loki through it. A rainbow of colors sped past him as he saw stars, galaxies, planets, and the branches of Yggdrasil.

Yveltal laughed as he looked around. The Avengers were defeated, and were on the verge of dying. He walked up to Thor, his talons clacking with each step that he took, and stopped when his shadow covered the fallen thunder god. Mjollnir was broken into multiple pieces, having been shattered by the Aether.

Gungnir was broken in two, as Odin watched his son bleed. Yveltal looked over at Odin, and a cold smile appeared on its face. "Odin" it bellowed in a deep voice, "'before the day is done, all that you treasured shall be taken away from you. Your people are dead, your home is destroyed, your weapons are gone…all that is left is your son. By my hand, he shall die."

Yveltal then spread out its wings as its chest began to glow, as Thor looked up with a lazy eye. He closed it as he said softly "Jane, I am so sorry. I have failed."

A rainbow portal opened up in the sky, and it surrounded Yveltal. Yveltal looked up, and something landed on his neck. It felt cold as Yveltal screamed as ice began to form on its neck. The thing on his neck moved, and Yveltal looked out of the corner of its eye to see a small Jotun on his neck. The small creature reached out for the Tesseract, and touched it. A blue light formed around the Jotun and Yveltal, transporting them elsewhere in the universe.

Odin stared at where Yveltal once was, and stared at the space in silence as he said softly "Loki?"

Yveltal screamed as he was transported across space, and then, he found himself in the one place that he hated any more than any other place within the universe…Jotunheim. Yveltal roared in rage, then in pain as his body began to freeze. He twisted and turned, trying to throw off the young Jotun. Loki held on tight as he held on to Yveltal, terrified at what he was doing. His eyes were closed tight, but then he felt a strange power coming from Yveltal.

A bright blue glow came from Yveltal as he flew as fast as he could, the energy forming a dragon-shape as he flew into a mountain. Loki screamed as he fell off, his arms and fingers broken from the crash as he fell down to the cold ice-covered world below.

Loki fell on his ribs, and he screamed as he felt them break. The mountain above him shattered as Yveltal broke out and flew up in the sky. A hurricane formed, sweeping up everything, including Loki. Loki screamed as he flew around, buffeted by the winds, then he tapped into the powers of the Ancient Winters. A blizzard formed, freezing everything in an absolute zero cold. Yveltal screamed as he felt his wings freeze, and then he plummeted to the ground.

The Jotun fell down to the ground as he braced for the fall. His body fell through the ice, as he fell into one of the underground caverns. Loki coughed up blood, as pain seared through his body. Some bones were sticking out of his body as Loki screamed in pain.

A second crash was heard, as Yveltal crashed through the ice. Yveltal struggled to move, the ice around its body shattering, taking off pieces of its flesh and feathers. Yveltal roared in pain, then began to walk towards Loki. _CLACK_ was heard, followed by another _CLACK._ Loki struggled to stand, then painfully moved one of his arms. Loki had teleported himself, but it was only a few hundred yards from Yveltal, as the pain in his body was too great. His legs trembled, as he spat up more blood.

The destroyer screamed, then forced its wings to move. Yveltal began to fly up, and then his body began to glow as a bright light surrounded it. The creature flew towards Loki, as it crashed through pillars of ice. Loki breathed in painfully, then he tapped into the Ancient Winters power that he had, as he unleashed its full power.

The Jotun screamed as he unleashed the ice and cold as he felt pain surge through his body, his bones becoming frail and his skin freezing. Yveltal continued to fly, his body freezing solid, and then he crashed as his body ran across the ice.

Loki choked as one of Yveltal's horns gorged through his body, his abdomen being pierced by the sharp horn.

The ice shattered as Yveltal crashed through it, the small shards cutting through Loki's back as the two continued to ram through walls of ice. Loki coughed up more blood, spraying Yveltal's horn in a dark liquid as it dripped down the ridges.

Eventually, Yveltal's body slowed as it swung across the ice, coming to a cliff. Its body was teetering off the edge, as Loki peered over Yveltal's body and into the valley below. The valley seemed to have no bottom, but a deep fog covered the valley floor. Yveltal began to tilt back, as Loki found himself higher in the air.

He stared at the valley, and then with his remaining strength, he pushed himself off of Yveltal's body. He spat up more blood as he fell backwards, off of the horn, and fell flat on the ice. Yveltal fell backwards, off into the pit below, not to be seen as the frozen wyvern disappeared below the fog.

Loki looked down at his body, as blood poured out of his mouth. He saw his intestines coming out of his body through a hole in his abdomen. Blood, flesh, and pus oozed out of the hole, as Loki rested his head back on the ice. His lungs were punctured from broken ribs, but they expanded painfully as he let out one last painful scream…then, darkness overcame him.


	9. Jotunheim and Svartalheim

_I do not own Marvel or Pokemon. The Jotuns and Dark Elves named in this chapter are mine (I looked at the Norse Myths to come up with their names.)_

The Jotuns all heard the sounds of explosions, screaming, and of war fighting off in the distance. They all looked at each other, then they debated on what they should do. It was decided that a few brave souls were to venture out to where the sounds came from, to where the shattered mountain stood.

The few Jotuns spent several days walking across the frozen plains, trying to find out what made those screams. They found the broken mountain after two weeks of wandering, and they found a deep hole in the ice. The Jotuns climbed down the hole, and they followed a deep groove in the ice.

The groove went on for nearly a mile, and then they found the cliff. A Jotun runt was found, his intestines hanging out of his body. One of the Jotuns knelt down, and saw ice forming around it. The strange thing was, the ice was coming out of the wound, not creeping in. The Jotun checked for any signs of life from the smaller Jotun, when he stood up in fright. The Jotun runt was still alive.

It took several weeks, but the Jotuns made their way back to their home. Young Jotuns screamed as they saw the body, as their mothers took them inside their homes. The Jotun scouts took the runt to the ruins of what was once their castle, and they took him inside. Some of the Jotuns that specialized in medicine came to them, and they stopped when they saw the runt.

They took the runt, and they studied him thoroughly. Though the runt had fatal wounds, it refused to die, as if something was keeping it alive. It took several hours, before the healers emerged from the ruins to talk with some of the elders that were in charge.

The eldest, Farbauti, asked the healers "What did you learn of the runt? How did he suffer thy wounds?" The healers were silent for a moment, before one of them spoke up, "Farbauti, we learned that this Jotun is the rightful heir of Laufey. But, that isn't the most surprising part; he has the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters within him."

Farbauti stared at them, and then said "That dead runt had the Casket of Ancient Winters with him? I thought that the Aesir had it." The healer stared at him, and then said "They did, but…we believe that those thieves must has transferred the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters to the runt. What's more, the runt is still alive. The Casket of Ancient Winters is slowing his death, but we fear that we have a month before he dies. If this happens, the Casket of Ancient Winters will be lost forever. We must get help from the Dark Elves if he is to survive…for us to use those powers against the Aesir for what they did to us."

In Svartalfheim, what was left of the Dark Elves lived in scattered patches of what was left of their civilization. They never forgave the Aesir, and they hated every single one for destroying their land. One of the oldest elves, Naglfar, sat in his hut, with skins of animals that he'd hunted long ago, when the realm was still alive.

A young elf rushed in, bowed, and said "Elder, a Jotun from Jotunheim is here. He wishes to speak to you." "Let him in," said the older elf as he gripped his staff, and stood up. He walked to the door, where the Jotun stood. "What brings you here?" wheezed the older elf.

The Jotun smirked, then said "Old age catching up with you?" The old elf glared at the Jotun, as the Jotun continued, "We found the body of a young Jotun, Laufey's son, and he has the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters within him. We need some of your healers to keep him alive. We also need them to transfer the Casket's powers to one of us. We wish to wage a war against the Aesir after what they've done to us."

"You're not the only ones," wheezed the old dark elf, "We hate the Aesir for taking away the Aether. We hate the light, and we wish for darkness. We will help you, and together, we will defeat the Aesir."

A few selected healers, and Naglfar, went with Farbauti to Jotunheim to see the mysterious Jotun runt. The elves shivered against the cold winds as they made their way to the ruins. The elves must have thought that it was once a grand castle, but it was now destroyed, but how it was destroyed surprised them. It seemed as if the attack came from the sky, as if the enemy had came by a gigantic ship.

Farbauti noticed the dark elves staring up at the castle ruins and the sky, he sighed and said, "It was those Niflheim-spawned Aesir that caused this; they used their Bifrost to destroy the castle and part of our home. We want them to pay for what they've done."

Naglfar stared at the castle, then turned to Farbauti and said "They are a violent and arrogant race; they always were. Taking things that did not belong to them, leaving us to die…then Odin decides that he wants to make peace with us. I still can't believe that some of our kind wanted to make peace with them. The rest of us wanted war."

"You're not the only ones," said Farbauti, "Some of the younger Jotuns wanted peace as well, but the rest of us didn't want this fake peace that they've wanted. Once we have the powers of the Ancient Winters back, we'll freeze Asgard and we'll leave them to die in the frozen wasteland that will be their home."

He then led them to the room where the young Jotun runt was kept, and then the dark elves stopped. Naglfar stared at the body, and then said, "He's still alive?" "Yes, he is. We don't know how, but the powers of the Ancient Winters seems to be slowing the dying process" he said, "Can you heal him?"

Naglfar stared at the body for a while, then said "It will require the best skills of my healers, and even then, he will need to rest for several weeks before we can even remove his power."

Several hours passed, and the dark elves were resting in the ruins of the castle of what was once a grand bedroom, now destroyed as a toppled pillar was resting against a wall. Naglfar was resting on the bed, with one of the female healers next to him. A male dark elf healer sat on a chair, staring at the two, as two female elves were resting on a couch, staring at the other three.

Finally, the young male spoke up, "Naglfar, just how was that young Jotun still alive? Even with the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters, he should have died." Naglfar looked over at the younger elf and said "Skuld, I think that I know why he didn't die. Not only does that young Jotun runt have the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters, but he also has a very powerful source of untouched magic, magic that's even greater than that of any elf that was ever born within thy universe. Though the magic isn't as powerful as the Aether, it's enough for us to use to get the power gem back from the Aesir."

Skuld stared at Naglfar, then said "That Jotun has _what_?" Naglfar stared at the young male, and then said, "That runt has a powerful magic that's close to that of the Aether. However, even after that Jotun heals, he can only give up one source of power before he dies. As much as the Jotuns want back the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters, we need that Jotun's magic powers if we are to stop the Aesir."

The female elf next to Naglfar looked at him, touched his arm, and said "Naglfar, I don't want to lose you." Naglfar looked down at the female elf and said "Erlkonig, once we have the young Jotun's magic, it's the Aesir who will lose, not I." She nuzzled against him, and then said, "Can we at least renew our bond? I want to be with you."

Later, Farbauti was walking in the hallways of the ruins when he saw three elves staring out of a hole in the wall. "Why aren't you three with Naglfar?" he asked. "He's having some private matters with Erlkonig," said Skuld.

Farbauti just stared at them, then said, "I need to talk with him" as he began walking to the door of the room. "I wouldn't if I were you," said Skuld. Farbauti just looked at them as he said, "What could be so important that Naglfar has to neglect the Jotun runt?" "He's…currently having sex with Erlkonig," said Skuld.

The Jotun stopped, turned around, and then said, "He's what?" "I don't know how important sex is to Jotuns, but to elves, it's a spiritual thing. Sex is very important to us, and it means a lot to an elf whenever he or she has sex" said Skuld. Farbauti just stared at him, and then said, "So, I take it that elves are very experienced in that area?"

Skuld blushed, and then said, "Well, we only know four positions." Farbauti just shook his head, then explained Jotun sex and Jotun birth to the Dark Elf. Skuld just stared at him for a long time, then said "Thank you in advance for my new nightmare."

While the elves were on the other side of the castle ruins, Loki was dreaming. He was in a deep sleep, where dreams usually don't dwell. It was a type of sleep where one has an astral-projection of one's soul, and Loki found himself at the center of Yggdrasill. Xerneas was there, and so was Frigga.

"Mother?" asked Loki. She sadly looked at Loki, and then approached her son. She hugged him tightly, as Loki looked at her confused. Xerneas looked at him with sad eyes, and then said, "Loki, I have something important to tell you. Thousands of years ago, Frigga was pregnant with an unborn son, but he died by Yveltal. That unborn child was supposed to be you, Loki. You were supposed to be the first-born, not Thor.

"It was when you were born to Laufey that I told Odin in a dream to journey to Jotunheim and to go to the temple next to where they kept the Casket of Ancient Winters, and to take what was there. He asked me later on in another dream why I told him to take the Jotun. I told him that Jotun was supposed to be his lost unborn son."

Xerneas' look saddened, and then continued, "I don't think that he ever believed me. He thought that, by adopting the young Jotun, he was cleansed of all the bloodshed of Jotuns that he slew over the years."

Loki just stared at Xerneas and just screamed.

_Author's note: I named Naglfar after the ship made out of dead men's nails that is supposed to be finished when Ragnarok comes. He is as old as Malekith, and while he does hat the Aesir, he doesn't go to the extremes of Malekith. Naglfar does love Erlkonig, even though she is several thousand years younger than him (and yes, she is a very attractive elf.)_

_Skuld is named after one of the Norns that determines the fate of men. He is young elf, and while he doesn't know about the Aesir, he's afraid of them from what the elders told about the wars in old Dark Elf stories._

_Farbauti, which means Cruel Striker, is Loki's real father from Norse Mythology (Laufey was Loki's mother in the old stories, not the father.) In this story, he's not as old as Laufey, but he hates the Aesir with a passion._

_Erlkonig is a young female Dark Elf, and she respects Naglfar, and she does love him deeply. She wishes to bear his young._


	10. Svartalfheim

_I do not own Thor or Pokemon._

It didn't take long, but Loki woke up screaming. He screamed and screamed, his echoes escaping through the ruins and across the frozen landscape. In a valley far away, a frozen wyvern stirred, then roared as the ice shattered. It gasped for air in pain, and then growled as its eyes glowed a bright blue. _I'll come for you, runt. I'll destroy you like on how I destroyed Odin_ it thought maliciously.

Yveltal began flapping its wings and took to the air. It flew across the frozen tundra, to where the screams originated.

Loki quieted down when the Dark Elves administrated a sedative to help him sleep. Naglfar sighed a breath of relief, and then turned to Erlkonig. She looked at him, and blushed slightly. The scream had interrupted what the two were doing, and they very much wanted to finish what they were doing earlier.

A Jotun screamed, and the elves turned their attention to where the scream came from. An ancient avian scream followed, as Naglfar widened his eyes. He heard legends of the creature that was said to be death incarnate. "No…it can't be real…" he said.

Yveltal had arrived at the ruins, as the Jotuns ran in all directions. A red beam blasted out of Yveltal's chest, robbing the life forces of all Jotuns that couldn't make it out of the destroyer's path. Naglfar stared at the ancient creature, then he felt Erikonig grab his arm. He let her drag him away from the carnage to Loki's body.

The four younger elves took Loki's body as Naglfar led them to the Dark Elf ship. They carried the young Jotun's body aboard it, as Naglfar began touching areas of the control board. The ship began to lift up, but an icicle spear shot through the hull of the craft. Naglfar looked ahead, and he saw Farbauti staring at the ship. He seemed to be yelling something, but it was unintelligible as the winds of Jotunheim whipped through the sky and plains.

Farbauti screamed at the Dark Elves for taking the runt, and for leaving them to fight Yveltal alone. The ship took off in the sky, back to Svartalfheim. "You'll get war for taking away the vessel that contains the Ancient Winters" roared Farbauti.

The journey was a long one, but the dark elves managed to make it back to Svartalfheim. Naglfar took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. They'd been very lucky to get the Jotun runt back to Svartalfheim alive, and without the Jotuns following. He looked over at the runt. The runt was sleeping peacefully, but he still looked weak.

With great care, the elves took the runt to one of their huts. They laid him on a bed, and Naglfar assigned a few healers to look after him. "With proper care, we're lucky if he recovers within a month" he said, "Under no circumstance, is he allowed to die. He has an untapped amount of sorcery, a power beyond our comprehension. Though it isn't as powerful as the Aether, it is powerful enough for us to get our revenge on the Asgardians for what they've done to us."

With that, he left, leaving the healers alone with the runt. One of them looked over at the Jotun, sneered, then said, "I don't see on how a Jotun, especially a runt, can help us destroy the Aesir. I say that we should kill him. He is a monster, after all." An elder female Dark Elf looked over at the younger male, then said "Do not question Naglfar; he's the reason why we're still alive after the Aesir slaughtered us. Most of our kind has died out since that horrific war so long ago."

The younger elf stared at her, and then said nothing. He heard rumors of some of the other dark elves making peace with the Aesir recently, but then again, they were only rumors. The Aesir who supposedly made peace was said to have lost an eye in the war against the Jotuns. Others said that his father was the one for murdering so many elves nearly five thousand years ago.

He looked at the Jotun and closed his eyes. He heard many of the old war stories that involved the Aesir against the Dark Elves, and war stories about the Jotuns that wanted to plunge all of the nine realms into an eternal ice age.

The Dark Elf opened his eyes and stared at the runt. His breath was that of a deep sleep, but shallow. He seemed to on the verge of dying or living, but the elf was unsure of which one.

Naglfar sighed happily as Erikonig cuddled up against him. The old furs covered their bodies, keeping them warm. Even though he was several thousand years older than Erikonig, he still loved her. He closed his eyes as he allowed a peaceful sleep to overcome him.

_I know that the Dark Elves are usually described as 'monsters,' but I wanted that to be just a myth. I wanted to present the Dark Elves as living creatures that have hearts and can love._


	11. Yveltal's Destruction

_I do not own Thor or Pokemon. We're introduce to new characters in this chapter._

In Jotunheim, Yveltal began blasting Jotuns left and right as they tried to stop him. Some threw ice spears, others used spears, and there were other crude weapons. Yveltal began shooting dark beams that had circular rings around them, seriously injuring many of the frost giants.

That's when some of the Jotuns picked up a gigantic rock and threw it at the death wyvern. The rock hit Yveltal, and he came crashing down to the ground. Yveltal roared, and his eyes began to glow. Suddenly, the rock began to levitate, and Yveltal widened his eyes, making the rock fly into the Jotuns.

Yveltal then widened his wings, and then took off into the air. He flew up high, and then he began flying down fast, as a golden sphere with purple wisps of energy formed around it.

He crashed straight into the Jotuns, creating a large crater. Jotuns flew in all directions, crashing into the ground. Many were impaled on sharp objects, others landed on their heads; many of them died on impact but some were still alive, in intensive pain.

Yveltal then flew up high, and shot a red beam out of his chest. The beam struck many of the Jotuns, reducing them to snow. The wyvern looked around, and smiled sinisterly. The Tesseract glowed around Yveltal's neck, and a portal opened in the sky. A red monster covered in white spikes, with a light brown gray underbelly, and black stripes came through.

"I want you to melt this frozen wasteland. Burn it into a cinder" bellowed Yveltal. The monster roared, and then raised its arms to the sky. The clouds began to part as the solar beams coming from the sun in Jotunheim's sky began to grow stronger.

The monstrous wyvern laughed as he flew up in the sky. He then began focusing his dark powers to locate Loki within the universe. _Where are you, Jotun runt?_ Thought Yveltal as his vision extended to the realms beyond.

In Svartalheim, Naglfar was reading a book of old spells on magic extraction. It proved to be some of the most difficult magic to learn, but for the elder elf, it would take several days to learn.

Suddenly, the air grew cold, and ice began to coat everything. Naglfar looked around, and he began to panic. He cursed internally, and then ran out of his hut. He saw an army of Jotuns coming out of a mountain.

Farbauti snarled at the Dark Elves, as ice began to coat his arm and formed a large stabbing icicle. "Jotuns, freeze all of Svartalheim. Leave no Dark Elf alive" he shouted as the frost giants began to charge.

Naglfar rushed into the hut where Loki was kept, and he stopped in his tracks. The younger Dark Elf held a dagger to Loki's throat, as Naglfar clenched his fists. "Skirnir" he shouted, "Leave that Jotun alone."

Skirnir turned, and shouted to Naglfar, "Naglfar, do you know what the Jotuns did to us after the war with the Aesir? They froze our lands and people. Why should I let this runt live? Those heartless monsters destroyed what we have left after the Aesir ruined our lands. They're no better than the Aesir."

"Skirnir," said Naglfar, "We need him. The Jotuns have come back. We can use the runt as a hostage. He has the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters within him, and we can threaten to kill him if the Jotuns get too close." He sighed, and then said, "We have to leave now. If we're lucky, we can reach some of the other settlements on the other side of the forests."

Some of the Dark Elves got into some of their ships and took off to some of the settlements further away, while most of them stayed to fight.

Both elves and frost giants fought each other to the death, with the Jotuns winning. "Now" said Farbauti, "Let's find that runt and take back what was rightfully ours."

Naglfar and the others managed to make it to the other side of the forests on the edge of Svartalheim, where a large group of young Dark Elves and female Dark Elves lived. Many of the males were out hunting, so they were unable to hear the news about the new war with the Jotuns.

Loki was taken to the cabin of the leader of the settlement, where Naglfar met Lokasenna. "Hello Lokasenna" said Naglfar, "It's been a while." "I know," said Lokasenna, then she smiled as Naglfar smiled back. "We'll continue this later, right now, we need a safe place to keep the Jotun runt," he said.

She nodded, and then looked over at the runt. "Is he as powerful as you say that he is?" she asked. "Even more; he has the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters within him. That's why the Jotuns want him so badly. If they gained that power, they can finally destroy the Aesir," he said.

The female Dark Elf then looked back at Naglfar, and said "How can this Jotun possess so much power, yet be so frail?" That's when Naglfar had a look of fear on his face, then said, "While in Jotunheim, we heard the scream of Hraesvelgr. We had to leave with the runt. The Jotuns were angry, so they came after us. They must have found some of the passages between realms. We need to extract the magic from him as soon as he recovers. Otherwise, he'll die before we can obtain all of his mystic powers."

Back on Earth, the Avengers had recovered from the fight that they had with Yveltal weeks earlier. Both Thor and Odin seemed broken, as their main weapons were destroyed. The other Avengers were trying to recuperate after what happened to them.

Bucky was just sitting in a chair, breathing in hard and in shallow breaths. Yveltal made him see death for what it was, made him remember the time when he fell off the train into the icy river below.

Next to him was Steve Rogers as he stared off into space. He stared at Yveltal in the eyes, and he saw pure sin and evil within them, a far greater evil than what the Red Skull had.

Natasha sat next to Hawkeye, as he had an arm wrapped around her. She was crying as her past sins flashed before her within her mind. Hawkeye stared at her. He too was haunted again by his past sins thanks to Yveltal, but he knew how to put them past him. Natasha, on the other hand, was unable to, and thus she tried to kill herself several times over the last few weeks.

Hawkeye looked around, and he saw that the rest of the other Avengers weren't doing much better. Some kept on having their past sins enter their minds again, while others had a real experience with death.

Jane was trying to comfort Thor, as kept on muttering "I should have died, not Loki" over and over again. His skin felt unusually cold, as if he was slowly freezing. That was the strangest part ever since Yveltal and Loki disappeared. New York seemed to have gotten colder, and the sky had reddish brown clouds blocking out most of the sky. The sun was nothing more than a hazy orb of yellow light in the sky.

In his room, Odin was once again in his Odinsleep, but it wasn't peaceful. His vision extended beyond the Avengers Tower, to the outside world. The strange crystal in the lake glowed a dark red of black light, as if it was a beacon for death.

Central Park was a dead forest, with the trees dead and white, as the grass was nothing more than dust. The ponds and lakes were nothing more than black muck that was within dried craters. Dead fish, turtles, and frogs littered the craters, as dead animals littered the fields and dead forests.

Elsewhere in the city, dead plants, rusty cars, skeletons, and trash littered the streets. Buildings were nothing more than gigantic structures of rust and broken glass, making them obelisks for the dead city.

In her room, Darcy was staring at a photo. It had her and Loki smiling as they were in a park bench in one of the more heavily forested areas of Central Park. Before, when Ian died, people would comfort Darcy to get her out of her depression. Now, nobody cared, nobody cared at all.

Tears leaked out her eyes as she whispered "Loki, why did you leave?" She then screamed "Loki, why did you leave me? Why did you leave me forever? You said that you loved me."

Across the universe, a lone Jotun runt opened his eyes. "Darcy" he said.

_Yes, the creature that Yveltal sent to Jotunheim was Groudon, who turned into Primal Groudon._

_Skirnir is a bit of a prick, jerk, and thinks highly of himself. For Lokasenna, she did sleep with Naglfar from time to time, but here's something about her: She does have a lover. We'll find out who he is in later chapters._


	12. Mind Probe

_I don't own Thor, the Avengers, or Pokemon._

Svartalfheim, realm of the Dark Elves. Svartalfheim, realm destroyed by the Aesir. Svartalheim, a dead barren wasteland. Svartalheim, realm of the current war between the Jotuns and the Dark Elves. The reason for this war was over a Jotun runt, with each side wanting to kill him to possess the power that he had within.

Erlkonig and Lokasenna were watching over the runt, watching him sleep. "How long do you think that he will sleep?" asked Erlkonig. Lokasenna looked at the younger elf, and she said, "I do not know, young one. I woke up one night when I heard him scream, and I feared that one of the older Jotuns were killing him. When I came down, I found that he was having a night terror. It was difficult to quiet him down, but I was able to use a sleeping spell. He then fell into his dark sleep."

She looked back at the runt, and then she said, "Of course, this Jotun's powers aren't the only thing on Naglfar's mind." She looked over at Erlkonig, smiled, and then she said, "I can smell Naglfar's scent on you."

Erlkonig blushed, and then she said, "Naglfar wants to make me his mate. He loves me." Lokasenna smiled, and then she said, "It's been a while since a female has given birth. If you are to get pregnant, I recommend that you do so after we destroy the Aesir."

"Darcy" they heard, and they both stared at the Jotun runt. Lokasenna approached the runt, and examined him. "Darcy" he said again. Lokasenna stared at Erlkonig, and then she said, "He's in a trance."

"Darcy" he said again, "I didn't leave you. I'm in Svartalfheim. Find me." With that, the runt entered his comma-like state again. Lokasenna shook her head, and then she looked back at Erlkonig and said "Find Naglfar. He knows more about trances than I do." With that, Erlkonig nodded her head and left the cabin. She had to find Naglfar.

On the battlefield, Naglfar had slaughtered hundreds of Jotuns, but they kept on coming. Even though he was old, he still had as much fighting spirit when Bor fought the Dark Elves thousands of years before.

He watched the Jotuns retreat, and he took in a deep breath of air. Fighting the Jotuns was taking a toll on him, and his age wasn't making the task any easier. "Naglfar" he heard coming from behind him, and he turned around to see a scout running toward him.

"What is it?" asked Naglfar. The scout bowed, and then said, "Lokasenna demands your presence. The Jotun runt has woken from his sleep and entered a trance. She said that you know more of trances than she does."

"I do," he said, "I shall leave at once. I need to notify the troops of my absence from the battlefield."

Heimdall was watching the nine realms from the Avengers Tower when he picked up Loki's voice. He turned around and hurried off to see Odin.

Odin was drinking some mead (it was prepared badly, but he was too depressed to care about the flavor,) when Heimdall said, "My king, I've found Loki Laufeyson." Odin froze, and then turned to stare at Heimdall. "The Jotun's alive? Where is he?" he asked. "He's in Svartalfheim. The Dark Elves have him. However, the Dark Elves are in a war with the Jotuns over him" said Heimdall.

The old Aesir just stared at Heimdall, and then asked, "Why are those two races fighting over him? He means nothing to me." "It's not because he's you're adopted son. Neither race knows of his adoption. Rather, Loki possesses two great powers: the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters, and an untapped magical source that's even greater than yours. He can only give up one before he dies. The Dark Elves want his magic, and the Jotuns want the powers of the Ancient Winters."

There was a moment of silence, and then Odin said, "I knew that I should have left that Jotun runt to die in the cold. If either race gained any of Loki's powers, then we have no chance in protecting the nine realms from them. The only problem that we have is to find a way to Svartalfheim to get Loki away from them."

"I've perfected my devices to travel to the other worlds," exclaimed Erik Selvig as he came in running completely naked. After everybody finished screaming, Erik then explained how the devices work.

Heimdall just stared at him, and then said, "While it's a crude device, it will allow us to travel to Svartalfheim and back." "Thor and I will go to Svartalfheim," said Odin, "Heimdall, you'll open the gate when we're ready to come back."

"Now hold on" said Erik Selvig, "I made the device, I'll operate it." Odin just stared at the naked scientist, when Jane said, "If Malekith is there, I want to slap him for trying to destroy Earth."

"I want to come along too, I want my Loki" said Darcy. "We are not taking mortals along," said Odin. Thor stared at Jane, then said "Jane, you are not coming along. I already lost Mjollnir, I don't know what I'd do if I lost thy love" said Thor.

Odin just stared at Thor, then said, "Thor, we need to get the Warriors Three and Lady Sif if we are to stop the Dark Elves and Jotuns from obtaining Loki's powers. We can't stop them without weapons."

"Actually, the two of you aren't the only ones who are making the journey to where Reindeer Games is kept" said Tony Stark as he approached them, suited up. Odin stared at him, and then he looked at Thor and said, "Thor, how is it that you can even tolerate these mortals?"

"They're my friends, Allfather," said Thor, "They help me protect Midgard." "Thor, once Asgard is rebuilt, you're coming home. That's an order," barked Odin. "Are we going to start this again?" snarled Thor.

Darcy watched the two Asgardians argue, when she felt something tug at the back of her mind. She felt cold, and then she felt something ancient pry her mind, something that was older than Loki.

Her muscles froze as if she was in rigor mortis, as she felt fingers with long nails probe her mind. _"So, Jotun, you love a mortal from Midgard"_ she heard him say, _"Runt of Laufey, left to die."_ A sneer of disgust was heard, followed by snarl of pure hate was heard, rattling her brain. _"An Aesir? You were adopted by the Aesir to live as one? Vile, filthy, thieving, lying beings. And adopted by Odin? Disgusting"_ she heard him say.

"Darcy?" she heard Jane say, "Darcy, are you ok? What's wrong?" Darcy didn't hear her as she heard the ancient being continued to touch parts of Loki, places where nobody but Darcy would sometimes touch. _"Hmm…the day to harvest your power approaches, runt. Soon, you'll die. Your power shall be ours, and then, the Aether shall be ours. Your disgusting adopted family shall die by our hands, and Svartalfheim shall once again be in total darkness. You'll never see thy family again, runt"_ she heard him say. The room spun, and Darcy blacked out.

"Darcy? Darcy?" she heard Jane say as she shook her. "Lady Darcy, are thou feeling well?" asked Thor. Darcy opened up her eyes, and she saw that Thor, Jane, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Natasha, Bucky, and Erik were surrounding her. She was in the room that she used to share with Loki…before he disappeared.

Darcy immediately sat upright, and was taking in deep breaths. "Lady Darcy, what did thou dost dreamt?" asked Thor. "It wasn't a dream," she said, "I felt something probe Loki's mind. I don't know what it was, but it was ancient." "Can thou describe it?" asked Thor.

The human took in a few breaths as she closed her eyes, and then said, "He was pale, this guy really needed a tan, and he was old, very old. He had long, white, silky hair that was in dreadlocks, and he had a scar on his cheek. His eyes were light, a very light blue, and he was wearing a black cloak…it more looked like a dress. He was angry when he found out that Loki was adopted by Odin, he called him and his race disgusting. He wanted to take away Loki's power and to plunge this place in darkness…he called it St-str-strav…uh, starve-alf-high?"

"Svartalfheim?" asked Thor as Darcy nodded. "The Dark Elves" said Thor as he tightened his hands into fists. "Friends" he said, "We must depart for Svartalfheim to get back Loki." "Wait, we're going to Strafe-fart-hat to get back Reindeer games? And he's being held hostage by Santa's little elves?" asked Tony Stark.

Thor just stared at Iron Man as the rest of the room giggled at what he said, and then Thor said, "The Dark Elves are a hostile race, man of iron. They tried to plunge Midgard in darkness, and they attacked Asgard. They are not to be taken lightly."

Steve Rogers stared at Thor, and then said, "We have to devise a plan how to get…him back. We are not rushing in blindly to…rescue him." He then looked over at Thor, and asked "Thor, what is Stra-trav-elm like?" Thor looked over at him sadly, and then said, "It's a dark world, Steve of Rogers. The skies are dark with black clouds; it's a barren land, devoid of life. My grandfather Bor fought there long ago, but…he was responsible for making it barren during the war. Both the Aesir and the Dark Elves lost many great numbers, but it was Malekith whom doth destroy his forces. Until the last Convergence, we thought that the Dark Elves were extinct."

"Do you know of any tactical advantages that we can use against them?" asked Steve. "According to legend, my grandfather was able to use iron to defeat the Dark Elves. He also used light magic to blind them," said the thunder god.

"Hmm…an enemy that's sensitive to light and weak to iron," mused Natasha, then she looked over at Steve. "Steve, we could use flash grenades to blind them when we're surrounded," she said, and then she looked over at Iron Man and asked, "Tony, can you get hold of some hand-held weapons made of iron?" "Sure," he said, then left the room as he called Pepper.

It took the Avengers a week, but they were ready as Erik Selvig opened up a portal. "When you get near one of the areas where the fabric between worlds is weak, I'll open up the portal again" he said. "Can't you leave it open?" asked Tony. Selvig shook his head, then said "No. If I did, it'll become unstable and shut down. I won't be able to fix it for several days, if not weeks, if it overloads."

"We have no plans of dying, nor of coming back without Loki," said Thor. "No one has plans of dying," said Heimdall as the group entered the portal.

They came out on the other side, as black dust swept the landscape. Thor heard an "oof" as Natasha said, "Watch it." He turned around, and he saw that Darcy was with them. "Lady Darcy," he said, "You were supposed to stay at the Avengers Tower." "I…I wanted to be with my Loki" she said. Hogun stared at her, and then said, "You shouldn't have followed us. You're a liability." "I promise that I won't get in the way," she said.

Steve rolled his eyes, and then said, "Fine, but you do what we say. When we tell you to hide, you hide. When we tell you to run, you run. But most importantly, keep quiet." Darcy nodded, and then followed the Avengers through Svartalfheim.

_Since Odin adopted Loki, Naglfar is horrified to learn that the Aesir are ruining Loki's life. He thinks that a Jotun runt prince should stay in Jotunheim, to grow into a proud Jotun warrior-sorceror (I'll see if I could do that in a later chapter or series…be sure to look up on Deviantart 'Jotun Loki,' you won't believe how hot he looks._

_By the way, do you like on how I spelled Svartalfheim as Strafe-fart-hat? What's your favorite spelling in this chapter? Do you have any funnier spellings for Svartalfheim? Leave them in the reviews (they'll get laughs.)_


	13. Elf Evening

_I do not own the Avengers, Thor, or Pokemon._

After walking for miles across the harsh terrain, they found a small village near a forest. The Avengers were hiding behind rocks, overlooking a cliff. Darcy couldn't see anything, so she squeezed in between Volstagg and Fandral, but she leaned over the cliff a little too much and lost her balance.

Darcy screamed as she lost her footing, and rolled down the cliff, breaking several bones as she hit every rock that was in her path. Thor had a look of grimace as he saw a young Dark Elf rush over to Darcy, and grab her harshly after she hit bottom. They saw the elf carry Darcy over to the largest building, which resembled a two-story cabin, and he took her inside.

"She should have stayed on Midgard," said Hogun. "Now, we have to rescue her" grumbled Rogers.

Darcy was bleeding out of her mouth as Skirnir took her back to Lokasenna's place. He entered her hut, and took the Midgardian to her. "The Aesir have sent a scout," he snarled, "What should we do with her." Lokasenna studied her, and then said, "First, we heal her, and then we question her. She might be of use to us."

They took Darcy to a large room and laid her on what resembled a cot, and then they left. Erlkonig and Naglfar entered, and they began operating on her. It only took them two hours, but Darcy was completely healed. She then felt two hands touch her head, and Naglfar probed her mind.

He withdrew his hands after a few minutes, and then he looked over at another table. Darcy turned her head, and she saw… "Loki?" she said, and then she pushed herself up. A red eye opened, and then, Loki pushed himself up. "Darcy?" he asked, then he felt two human arms wrap around him. "Loki, I thought that I'd lost you," she said. Loki wrapped his arms around Darcy, and that's when the Dark Elves noticed a change in Loki.

The Jotun's skin began to turn pink, his ridges began to disappear, and when he opened his eyes, they were a bluish-green. Naglfar stared at the Jotun, and then he snarled, "Just what is this magic?"

Loki looked over at them, remained silent for a moment, and then said, "It was Odin's curse that he placed upon my body. When I was just a babe, Odin adopted me and turned me into an Aesir…or, at least made me look like one." Naglfar ground his teeth, as he said, "Those cursed Aesir; must they taint all the nine realms with their magic?"

Just then, Skirnir came in and announced that the elven meal was ready. He looked over at Darcy and Loki, and had a look of pure disgust, and then he looked over at Naglfar, then said, "Lokasenna said that if the Jotun and our…guest are well enough, they may join us."

Naglfar stared at the young Dark Elf, then said, "Naglfar, it is against elven custom to treat our guests poorly…despite what their ancestors did to us. Yet, neither of them are real Aesir. The female is of Midgardian descent, and the other is a Jotun. They need to eat…if they are to be our prisoners." Darcy held on tightly to Loki as he wrapped an arm around her.

Skirnir led them to the dining area, where Lokasenna sat by the fireplace. Naglfar sat next to her, and Erlkonig sat next to him. Skirnir sat next to Lokasenna, and Loki and Darcy sat on the furthest end of the table. Loki couldn't help but notice that the fireplace had a black flame that gave off much heat, and it darkened the place.

Some younger female elves came out with plates of food, and as Loki sniffed the air, he realized how hungry that he was. When the food was set on the table, he was unable to hide his disappointment as he saw the meager amounts. Blackened eyeless fish, strange seeds that looked like pinecones, a dark cheese with some sort of dark berries in it, a stew with some sort of chopped up meat in it, a black lumpy gruel, and skewered mushrooms with pieces of meat in between them.

It wasn't the type of food that surprised Loki; it was the amount of food. If Volstagg was there, it was enough to satisfy him as a light meal, but since there were four elves, a Jotun, and a Midgardian, it was barely a feast.

Naglfar noticed Loki staring at the food, and then he asked, "Is something wrong?" Loki looked up at him, then said, "No, my gracious host. It's just that I've never seen food like this before." The Dark Elf just stared at him, then said, "I know of your silver tongue, Loki. I also looked into your mind of your…Asgardian feasts that you had in Odin's hall. After what Bor did to Svartalfheim, this is considered a grand feast by our standards."

Skirnir glared at Loki, as Lokasenna continued, "Food has become increasingly scarce in Svartalfheim. Many of the creatures here thrive in darkness, and since it has become lighter here, it's becoming harder to find them. Many of our garden plants won't grow as healthy when I was a young elf, and it's becoming harder to grow them."

The elder Dark Elves looked sad for a moment, then Naglfar said, "On top of the matter, there have been no young elves born for over a thousand years. By the time of the next Convergence, many of the remaining Dark Elves will be dead, with the final ones starving. A millennia after the Convergence, the Dark Elves will be a forgotten race, lost forever in this bright universe." He said the last part with a grimace, before he reached over for one of the eyeless fish.

He cut one in half, and gave half of it to Erlkonig, as Lokasenna reached over for another fish, and gave half of it to Skirnir. Loki took the last fish, and cut in half. He gave the tail end to Darcy, and they ate in silence.

Loki was surprised at the flavor of the fish. It was smoky in flavor, slightly charred, and amazingly succulent, far better than any fish in Asgard. "This is good," said Darcy, "I must have the recipe for it." The elves stared at Darcy, as Loki gave her a harsh glare. "What?" she said with a piece of fish in her mouth. "You're not supposed to ask that to an elf. Besides, it's rude to talk with thy mouth full," snarled Loki in a harsh whisper.

"I doubt that she would hast known. Midgardians are animals considered by elven standards. OW" said Skirnir as Lokasenna whacked the back of his head.

The gruel and stew were odd, as if they too had a smoky charred flavor, but were surprisingly flavorful. Darcy was trying to identify the type of meat in the stew, when she heard Erlkonig say something to Naglfar. She was partly listening to them, when she realized that they were speaking in a strange language.

Loki looked over at Darcy, and then said, "Darcy, they're speaking Dark Elven. It's an ancient language that goes back before Midgardians even built their earliest cities." She looked over at Loki, and then asked, "What are they saying?" "That, I doth not know. The Aesir have not made contact with the Dark Elves ever since the last war with them, when Bor was still alive" said Loki.

Skirnir was staring at them as he chewed on a piece of cheese, with malice filling his eyes. He didn't like Loki, and he didn't like Darcy either. _"Just how much longer do we need to keep them alive?"_ asked Skirnir. _"Until we have the Jotun runt's magical powers. Then, we can kill them as we please,"_ said Naglfar. Skirnir smiled at the thought of taking the female's life with his hands.

After the meal, the Dark Elves retired to their quarters while Darcy and Loki retired to the healing room. They were still weak, and it was recommended that they slept there. A protection spell was placed around the room, so Lokasenna was able to sense if any intruders managed to get in to try to kill them.

Loki was running a hand through Darcy's long hair as she sat on his lap. "Darcy, it's been a while," he said. "I know. I can feel your eagerness," said Darcy. The Jotun turned sad for a moment, and then said, "I'm afraid that we'll have to wait until we're out of this place." "But why?" asked Darcy, a bit of shock on her face. Loki sighed, and then said, "To elves, sex is a spiritual thing. It is not to be taken lightly if one hast sex with an elf. If an elf were to walk in on us, it is considered an insult. The young elf, Skirnir, might get the wrong idea and would try to slaughter us. Please, I'm asking for a bit more patience, my love."

Darcy sighed as she rested her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. Loki nuzzled at Darcy's head with his cheek. "I can't make love to you tonight, but I want to hold you close. I need you," he whispered. "I need you too, Loki my love" she said.

He rested her back on the cot, as she wrapped her arms around the Jotun's body. He lowered his body, and his lips met hers. They kissed each other lightly, as their tongues snaked out and licked each other's lips. "I need you so bad" he whispered.

Upstairs, Naglfar was sleeping as Erlkonig slept next to him. Their arms were wrapped around each other, as his hand ran subconsciously through her hair.

In another room, Skirnir was awake as he sharpened a knife. It was a strange dark stone knife, light and shiny, but it cast no reflection. He smiled as he held the blade and stared at its sharpened edge. He looked out of his window into the dark night. His eyes, so accustomed to the dark, stared out at the bleak landscape.

He knew that Darcy didn't come to Svartalfheim alone; she had brought friends. He wanted bloodshed, blood to prove that he was a strong an elf as the Dark Elf that they spoke of in legends…Malekith.

_After Bor fought the Dark Elves, I wanted to make it that the Dark Elves never recovered. I wanted to make them starving and suffering from the war._


	14. Rude Awakening

_I don't own Marvel or Pokemon._

Lokasenna slept peacefully in her bed as the silence of sleep was spread over her. She dreamt of her family, of her childhood, of the previous lovers that she had in the past, of the children that she bore. She dreamt of a black petal flower that she had seen in her youth, it had some black thorns, black leaves, and there were golden stripes outlining the petals and some golden spots running parallel on the petals.

She reached out to pick it, when the air felt cold. Frost killed the flower, and there was a crunching along the frost-covered ground. She looked up, and there stood a normal-sized Jotun. It covered its arm in ice, and then jabbed its arm at the little Dark Elf.

Lokasenna sat up immediately, breathing hard. In the distance, she heard a noise, or at least she thought that she did. She moved her ears, straining to listen to any sounds in the distance.

A crunch was heard, the type of crunch that a tree branch would make if it collapsed if it had too much snow on it. She strained her ears again, and she swore that she could hear frost creeping across the ground, the trees, the buildings, even the feeble garden plants.

The elder elf looked at the window, and her eyes widened. Frost covered the glass, blocking out the view beyond her room. "They're here…" she whispered, and then she got out of bed and ran toward Naglfar's room.

When she reached the room of the male elf, she stopped, and then knocked on the door. She heard a groaning, followed by a moan, and then she heard a wooden thump, followed by more wooden thumps before the door opened.

Naglfar stifled a yawn as he stared at Lokasenna, his robe covering his body. "Lokasenna, what is it?" he asked sleepily. "It's the Jotuns, they're here," she said. That woke him up, as he stood up straight, wide-eyed as he stared at the female elf. "No, they can't be here" he said, "They're supposed to still be fighting the other Dark Elves…unless…"

He fell silent, as he came to realization on what happened. He looked at Erlkonig, then back at Lokasenna and said, "Please, get Erlkonig, the Jotun runt, and his mate to safety. I'll hold off the Jotuns for as long as I can."

"Naglfar," said Lokasenna as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "We need you. You can't fight an entire Jotun army by yourself." He looked sadly into her eyes, as he said, "I can't stop the Jotuns by myself, but it will buy thou some time. We need the runt's powers if we are to get the Aether back from the Asgardians."

She brought him close, and then kissed him passionately on the lips. He kissed back, as the two embraced each other. Lokasenna wrapped her arms around his body, as he wrapped his around her body. "I wish that we did what I wanted to do earlier," she whispered into his ear. "I did too," he whispered back.

Loki was sleeping when he was shaken awake by Erlkonig. Groggily, Loki looked at her and muttered, "Just what is so important that an Asgardian prince needs to wake up in the middle of the night?" "See? I told you that he is an Asgardian swine" he heard Skirnir say, before he glared at the young Dark Elf.

Erlkonig cast a cold stare at Loki, then she said, "We have to leave, the Jotuns are here. Naglfar went to fight them, so we only have a limited amount of time while he distracts them." Loki stifled a yawn, and then he rubbed his eyes. "It's too early in the morning for mischief, even for me" he said, then he went back to sleep.

Darcy was dreaming of Loki wearing only his helmet while they were in a forest, with flowers blooming in the trees and on the forest floor. She was on a bed of the softest flowers, as Loki hovered above her. He leaned down to kiss her…

"YAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAA!" she heard Loki scream as she fell off the cot. She looked around, and she saw Skirnir's legs. She looked up, and she saw a strange black knife in his hand, dripping with blood. Loki was holding on to Erlkonig, a small cut bleeding on his back, as he trembled in her arms.

"Skirnir" she shouted, "We need him alive." He gave her a look that said _What? I got him up_ as he said, "It was the only way to get that swine up." "I am not a swine, you lowly night creature," snarled Loki. "You're the one who's mating with an animal," shouted Skirnir.

"Will you young ones stop it, we need to leave" said Lokasenna as she appeared in the doorway. Skirnir bowed his head in apology, as Erlkonig looked away in shame. "Has anyone seen my glasses?" asked Darcy.

It didn't take long, but soon the Dark Elves had Darcy and Loki with them as they left the hut. Loki had to be shackled and had a muzzle on his face, and Skirnir was behind him with a knife. _"Move, Asgardian-Jotun swine,"_ he said in elfish. Darcy was with Erlkonig as Lokasenna led them to the mountains.

They just saw a young Dark Elf run towards them, with an arrow in his back. "Skuld, what hast happened to thou?" asked Erlkonig. Skuld stopped, and as he stopped, they noticed that he was bleeding in several areas.

"Asgardians…they're here" he panted. He looked back to the mountain, then he looked back at the group, then he said, "I was ambushed by a group of strange Asgardians. I was hunting by the mountain when my arrow went astray. Next thing that I knew, I received an arrow that wasn't mine in my back. I screamed, and then somebody was shooting at me. I ran for my life when I heard someone shout, 'Thor, he's getting away.' I looked back, and I saw a troop of Asgardians hiding among the rocks."

Erlkonig looked sad as her ears drooped, as Lokasenna shook her head, then said, "We'll head for the forest, and there we can make it to the valley of the fallen ships from Malekith's time. We'll be safe hiding among the ruins." She reached into her robes, and pulled out a vial, then handed it to Skuld. He drank, and his wounds healed up. "Let us part, then" he said.

_Yes…Naglfar did have sex with Erlkonig in this chapter. Anyway, due to his age, he needs a cane to walk around._


	15. Battlefield

_I don't own Marvel or Pokemon._

Naglfar stood in the valley as he saw the oncoming Jotun army, charging as they froze the ground. He withdrew his ancient sword, and held a defensive fighting stance as he waited for the Jotuns to come closer.

Five hundred feet…

Four hundred feet…

Three hundred feet…

Two hundred feet…

One hundred feet… That's when Naglfar leapt high in the air, with his sword raised high, then began slashing and hacking at Jotuns. Hacking and hacking, slashing and slashing…

Farbauti saw his troops fall by Naglfar's sword, and he sneered. Encasing one of his arms in ice, he charged at Naglfar. The ancient elf slashed at the Jotun; with a metallic _clink_ being heard when the sword met the ice.

Lightning and thunder echoed around them as the two warriors fought, neither giving, neither yielding, in the fight.

Farbauti fought with his ice as Naglfar fought with his sword and magic. The hours crawled by as the two fought in a titanic battle to the death, until Farbauti struck the ground with his hand. Naglfar slipped on the icy ground, falling. He felt a cold foot press down on his back, as a large sharp icicle was pressed against his neck.

"Age has caught up with you, old elf. Now us Jotuns shall reclaim what was rightfully ours" said Farbauti as he raised his arm in the air, only for him to be rammed by something. Naglfar pushed himself up to see an Aesir clad in armor and a red cape attacking the Jotun.

The Dark Elf stared at the Aesir as he threw the Jotun into a tree, then he turned around and came back. He extended a hand when he got to the Dark Elf, and Naglfar accepted.

The Aesir helped up the elf, as he stared at the golden-haired warrior. "What is thy name?" asked Naglfar. "I am Thor, son of Odin," said Thor proudly. Naglfar grunted, and then said, "I am Naglfar, last of Malekith's warriors." He then coughed, and then he looked at Thor, saying, "What brings thou to Svartalfheim?"

"I am looking for my brother," said Thor. Naglfar shook his head, and then said, "There have been no Aesir in Svartalfheim since the last war, during the last Convergence. Thou brother must be in the other realms."

Thor shook his head, and then said, "My brother is not an Aesir, but only looks like one. My brother is a Jotun runt. Though he caused trouble on Midgard, he is still my brother."

Naglfar stared at Thor, and then raised his ears in alarm. "A Jotun runt?" he croaked, and then he felt weak. He didn't like the feeling that the runt that was with Lokasenna was the brother to an Aesir, and even more afraid that all the Dark Elves (including himself) wanted to kill the runt.

"I…haven't seen anything that looks like an Aesir recently, much less a Jotun runt. I'm even surprised that Jotun runts exist. I'm not even sure what a Jotun runt looks like," replied Naglfar.

Thor frowned, and then said, "Well, I'm not surprised. Jotun runts are rare, and they do look like the young female Jotuns. I'll still continue to search this realm for him."

"HULK SMASH" shouted the Hulk as he smashed through several Jotuns. Naglfar stared at the green monster, and then raised his sword again. "If you must excuse me, I need to slay several more Jotuns to protect my people" he said as he charged off into the battlefield.

On the battlefield, Hawkeye was shooting at Jotuns with his arrows, Captain America was fighting with his shield, Bucky was shooting with Black Widow fighting alongside him, the Warriors Three and Sif were slaying Jotuns, and Odin was fighting with a sword. Thor was also forced to fight with a sword since Yveltal destroyed Mjollnir.

Soon, thousands of Jotuns laid dead, their blood freezing the land. The rest of the Jotuns retreated, leaving their dead behind. Some looked back and Captain America couldn't help but notice that they were crying, as if they lost something…something that he saw before back in the war.

He turned around, and he saw the fallen Jotun, still unconscious by the tree where Thor rammed into him. He knelt besides him, and he noticed that he was still breathing. He reached out with his hand…

"Don't touch him" said Thor as he approached Captain America. Steve looked over his shoulder, with a frightened look on Thor's face. "Those things are cold and heartless monsters. I don't know why they invaded this realm, but they must die" he said as he raised his sword.

"Wait," said Steve, "I want to ask it something." Thor grunted, then poked at the Jotun with the sword tip. The Jotun growled, then he opened his eyes. He snarled, but Steve saw the fear in his eyes. "Nobody is going to hurt you," he said, "Why are you here?"

The Jotun stared, and then said, "We came here for the Jotun runt. He has the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters. We need his power to defeat the fire monster that the Corpse Swallower sent to our world. We need the power of the Ancient Winters to defeat it. If we don't get the runt, we'll die. The Jotuns will melt away, and our world will become a burning desert. He has the runt," as he pointed to somebody behind Thor.

Thor and Steve turned around, and they saw Naglfar standing behind them. "I…don't know what you're talking about," he said.

The Jotun growled, "Naglfar. You took the runt with you. You were supposed to heal him, and then extract his power for us. Why did you take him?" Naglfar sighed, and then said, "Farbauti, did you really think that runt was as weak as it looked? The powers of the Ancient Winters weren't the only powers that it had. He had enough magic that surpassed that of Odin."

He said something after mentioning Odin's name, but Captain America couldn't understand him. Thor, on the other hand, blushed furiously, then shouted, "That's my father that you're talking about." Naglfar stared at Thor, and then said, "Because of your grandfather, we're dying. Malekith had the correct idea of plunging the nine realms in darkness, but we really wanted our realm to be dark. The rest of the realms can go…"

He mentioned something else, as Thor said, "That has got to be the filthiest word that I've ever heard." Naglfar continued to stare at Thor, and then said, "We needed that runt's powers so we can get back the Aether that your kind stole. Bor had slaughtered our kin, ruined our lands…because of him, this realm is dying. We need the Aether to heal our broken realm."

_Since Naglfar is older than Odin, I wanted him to have some vulgar words that he knew in Dark Elvish. Come on, Naglfar cursing in front of Thor is funny._


	16. Forest Walk

_I do not own Marvel or Pokemon. Here, we learn on what really caused the war between the Dark Elves and the Aesir._

Deep within the forest, Lokasenna led the group to where the fallen warships rested. Skuld lagged behind, but Erlkonig assisted him in keeping up. Skirnir had his knife as he was behind Loki, and Darcy was by the Jotun's side.

Loki kept on looking at Darcy, and she kept on looking at him. They kept on doing this, when Skirnir snarled, "What in the nine realms are you two doing?" Loki and Darcy looked at Skirnir, as she said, "What do you mean?"

"You two keep on looking at each other. What are you two planning?" he snarled. He then sniffed the air, then asked, "And just what is that strong musk scent?" Loki slowly moved his gaze from Skirnir to Darcy, as she said, "What? It's been several weeks since we've last had sex and I'm desperately horny now."

That's when all of the elves stopped, and they stared at Darcy. "You want to…with…" said Erlkonig as she cringed. Skuld winced at a vision that he developed in his head, as Lokasenna covered her mouth in shock. "Eugh" said Skirnir, as he raised his knife, "Then I'll make sure that the two of you never mate again."

"Skirnir, enough" shouted Lokasenna, "We're here to take the Jotun away from the others, not to slaughter his mate." Skirnir gritted his teeth, then lowered his knife. "You Midgardians are disgusting animals," he said, as he moved past them.

The elves continued to walk, past countless trees, past rocks and shrubs. The forest was silent, with the cloudy sky barely illuminating the forest. Darcy moved closer to Loki, as he tried to wrap an arm around her, but failed with his cuffs.

He tried to speak, but because of the muzzle, it was unintelligible. "Can't you guys take it off? I want to hear what he is saying," said Darcy. Skirnir growled, but Lokasenna nodded, and then removed the muzzle. "It's about time," growled Loki, as Darcy elbowed him.

He smirked, and then said, "It's very easy to detect your scent now, Darcy. I love your musk scent" as he nuzzled her, with his nose and lips on her head, breathing in her scent. "I ache, Loki, I ache really badly. I need you," she whispered.

Skirnir hurried up to Lokasenna, then he asked her, "Are all Midgardians so disgusting and vulgar?" "Depends on which ones you ask" she said.

They continued to walk for several hours, and then they stopped. "We'll stay here for the night," said Lokasenna.

Skirnir and Skuld went around hacking off several tree limbs, and Lokasenna and Erlkonig fixed them up to make a temporary shelter for all six of them. A bed of leaves covered the floor, and the elves, Darcy, and Loki spent the night in it. Loki had Darcy with him, as he wrapped his arms around her (he did so by raising his arms, then pulling Darcy close when he lowered.) Lokasenna and Erlkonig slept at the end of the shelter, with Skirnir and Skuld by the entrance.

"Loki, I need you," said Darcy in the dark. "Darcy, you have to wait. The Dark Elves will hear us," he said. "I hurt so badly here" she said as she turned, then moved Loki's bound hands to a spot between her legs. Her pants were wet down there, as Loki felt warmth and something move, with Darcy grabbing it when she reached around.

They heard a gagging sound, and then Skirnir shouted, "You two are as bad as the Aesir." Loki and Darcy sat up with a start (but not without difficulty,) and four pairs of eyes were staring at them. "I told you that it was a bad idea, Darcy," said Loki in a harsh whisper.

"_Must the Aesir and Midgardians be so giving in to thy desires?"_ asked Erlkonig. Lokasenna just stared, then said, _"For them, I see it more as the Jotun to claim the female, or his way of saying, 'This is my female. She's my mate.' But I do wish that they would do it in a more private way."_

The next day, the Dark Elves got up early, and they woke up Loki and Darcy, making them leave with them. Darcy complained on how early it was, and Loki grumbled a bit too. Darcy kept on leaning on Loki, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, as they walked.

From time to time, Skuld looked back at the couple, and he couldn't tell if the female human was either asleep, or if she was in a partial sleep. Lokasenna looked at the younger elf, then asked, _"What disturbs you, Skuld?" "It's the Midgardian. Though the barbaric Aesir raised the Jotun, he seems to care for a mortal. It doesn't seem natural,"_ said Skuld.

Lokasenna remained quiet for a moment, and then replied, _"Normally, Jotuns mate within their own species, they rarely venture to mate with others from the other realms. While the Aesir view themselves as gods, they consider it a sin to mate with lower creatures. They usually mate with mortals as a rite of passage, or for bragging rites. They rarely choose to mate with mortals when choosing a companion for life."_

Skuld was silent, then asked, _"Can Jotuns even produce offspring with other species? They rarely produce offspring, but can they impregnate others?"_ The older female Dark Elf remained silent, and then replied, _"Yes, they can. They can produce monsters with other races. Fafnir, the evil dragon that hordes treasure, Skoll, the monstrous wolf that will devour the stars, Garm, the hound of Niflheim, and many others were born by the Jotun mating with others."_

The young Dark Elf looked back at Loki, then looked back at Lokasenna and said, _"I remember the old Midgardian tales of our destruction and of Ragnarok; he is supposed to bear three monsters, with each one worse than the last. I'm just concerned if those legends are true."_

Lokasenna stared at Skuld, then said, _"Those are just myths and stories, Skuld. I've met Jormungand once before, many years ago."_ Skuld wasn't expecting that, as he stopped in his tracks, stared at her, and then said, _"You've MET Jormungand?"_ She stopped, turned around, and then said, _"Yes, I have. He's really a nice serpent, not at all of what the legends say."_

Skuld then resumed walking, asking, _"How did you meet him? Was he as huge as the legends say?"_ Lokasenna shook her head, and then said, _"No, he's much smaller than what the legends say, but he says that his current size is an illusion. I've met him after the war with Bor and Malekith, when I was searching for the Aether and for any survivors._

"_I fell into a deep crack in the war fields, and I fell for what seemed like an eternity. I fell asleep at one point, and when I woke, I was staring at him. He had a crown on his neck, and a short black-and-green body. He didn't have any eyes, but he spoke to me._

"_He warned me that the real Ragnarok will come. The Aesir will try to stop it, but will only succeed in speeding it up; the stars will start falling and Yggdrasill will die. He also told me that the one known as 'The Collector' will come by, and we are to go with him. Jormungand will work with the Hart of Yggdrasill to repair all the damage that the tree has suffered over the millennia, and the universe shall be born again. Jormungand will bring darkness once again to our realm._

"_New life will thrive, and the Blind-Fool of Asgard will die when a second Ragnarok will come; Asgard's Ragnarok. The Midgard Serpent will fight Thor, and the other Aesir will fight warriors from other realms. The Hart of Yggdrasill will create a new Asgard after the battle, and the Aesir will be put back in their place._

"_I asked him what of Malekith, and he seemed to stare at me, then asked if I still loved him. I told him that I still loved him with all of my soul, and he told me that he wasn't the Dark Elf that I no longer loved, but there is still a small chance that he can still be redeemed. He told me that Malekith needs to remember who he was before the Aesir fought us."_

"_So, Malekith was your lover a long time ago? What was he liked?"_ asked Skuld. Lokasenna sighed, and then said, _"I loved him. We were supposed to wed when the Aesir came. The universe was becoming brighter, and he was making our section of Yggdrasill dark. The Aesir claimed that the Aether was hurting the other realms, but Malekith claimed that our race was dying._

"_It was one night when Malekith and I had to go to Asgard for a talk with the current king, Bor. I was in my room, getting ready for Malekith to renew our bond, when an Aesir came it. He grabbed me, and I smelled heavy ale on his breath. He forced me on the bed and began handling me roughly._

"_Malekith didn't come by until it was late in the darkness. He found me bleeding, covered in bruises, and with the scent of that Aesir on me. He went off to find Bor, and they argued for hours._

"_By the time that he came back for me, he told me that we were now with war with the Aesir. The Aesir claimed that it was because of the Aether that we started the war, but that's a lie. It was because of that Aesir that defiled me that we had that war,"_ said Lokasenna.

Skuld then looked back at Loki and Darcy, before he looked back at the elder elf, and then asked, _"Then, why is it that we and the Jotuns are portrayed as monsters?" "The Aesir lie, Skuld, they lie. The Aesir lie to the other realms and say that we're monsters, but we're not. They want us to die out. They consider some of the other realm's inhabitants to be animals, and others to be lesser than them. They think of them as gods, but they're not. They're demons"_ said Lokasenna.

The younger Dark Elf then looked back at Loki, then asked, _"Since the Jotun was raised by the Aesir, does that make him a monster?" "I don't know; we need to ask Naglfar when he comes back…if he comes back,"_ she said sadly.

"Mmmm" said Darcy as she continued to walk as her head rested on Loki's shoulder as they continued to walk. "Is she well?" asked Skuld. "Thy maiden is; she's just walking in her sleep" said Loki. Skuld nodded, then spoke to Lokasenna again.

That's when they all heard a loud scream. It sounded like a death-like scream from a gigantic bird of prey. Darcy woke up with a jolt, as the Dark Elves looked afraid. Lokasenna stared up at the sky as her ears perked up in alarm. "Hraesvelg…" she said, then she looked back at the others, and said only one word, "…run."

_I didn't want Malekith to be a true monster, no. I wanted to give him a reason why he hated the Aesir so much. Surprised that Lokasenna is his lover? I wanted to give him somebody that he did love before he went all crazy. _


	17. Darker Shadows

_I do not own Pokemon or Marvel. This chapter is very dark._

Back on the battlefield, both Naglfar and Thor were wrestling each other, with the both of them shouting profanities, insults, and screams. Thor was grabbing Naglfar's hair as the Dark Elf was trying to strangle the Aesir.

Farbauti, Captain America, Iron Man, Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Hulk, Hawkeye, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Odin were all watching the two fighting each other, and hearing the insults.

"Old elf."

"Filthy swine."

"Pointy ears."

"Asgardian idiot."

That's when they all heard a loud roar coming from the forest. They all looked towards the forest, and they all saw a blue ring rip through Svartalfheim's sky, with a black void behind it.

Odin, though he tried to look fearless, had a slight trembling in his arms as he said, "Yveltal" in a soft voice. "Allfather?" asked Thor as he approached him. The Allfather looked at his son, and saw that he was afraid. "We must part from Svartalfheim," said Odin.

"But what about Loki?" asked Thor. "Leave him," said Odin, as Thor clenched his fists. "No," said Thor, "We are not leaving Loki behind." That's when the Allfather folded his arms, and said, "We are not retrieving the Jotun runt. He's not my son, and he's not your brother. He's not even an Aesir."

That's when Naglfar spoke up; "We can't leave the Jotun behind." That's when everybody looked at the Dark Elf. Naglfar had messy hair, dirt on him, a few bruises on him, and torn clothing. "We have to get the Jotun," he said again, "You won't believe what that Jotun has."

"Uh, an annoying personality?" asked Tony Stark as Hawkeye laughed. The elf glared at Iron Man, then said, "It's not that. The Jotun has the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters, and more importantly, an untapped magical power. Nobody has seen this type of magical power except for a Sorcerer Supreme."

Everybody was staring at the Dark Elf, when Farbauti said, "Laufey's son has that power?" He then thought for a moment, and then he said to himself, "I wonder if all runts had magical powers?"

Naglfar narrowed his eyes at the Jotun before he continued; "If we use the runt, he might be able to stop Yveltal. I can remove his magical power, but he will die in the process." "But you're forgetting, elf; I must have the powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters," said Farbauti.

The Allfather scratched his beard, and then he said, "If you both absorb Loki's power, a little over time over a year, would the both of you have his powers?" Naglfar and Farbauti stared at the Allfather, as Naglfar said, "In theory, yes. But, there is a strong possibility that he will die long before we have his full power."

That's when Thor hit the back of his father's head.

Lokasenna, Skirnir, Skuld, and Erlkonig ran as fast as their legs would carry them through the forest. Loki also ran fast, but Darcy was unable to keep up with them. She tripped over a root, making her fall on the roots of the forest floor. She lost her glasses from the fall, and she heard a _crack_.

"No, no, no" she said as she blindly felt the forest floor. A shard of broken glass cut her finger, as she screamed a curse word. She hissed as she tried to move her leg, but an open wound was bleeding, soaking her pants in blood.

Loki continued to run ahead, but he too tripped over a root. He had great difficulty pushing himself up, and that's when he noticed that he not only lost the elves, but Darcy as well. "Darcy?" he called out, only to hear no one calling him back.

Darcy hissed as she continued to limp as she was walking slowly through the dark forests, feeling the tree trunks and stumbling over the roots. A loud hissing was heard, and Darcy began flailing her arms around, but she tripped over a large root. She fell down to the ground, and she hit her head on another root.

"Shit" said Darcy as she pushed herself up and rubbed her head. She heard something slithering and some large claws break some roots. "Loki?" she asked, but heard a low growl. It sounded cold, reptilian, and evil. Darcy began backing up as she heard another crunch, and something that heard like a drooling snapping jaw.

Whatever it was, it was nearby, and it made Darcy break out into goosebumps. She heard the creature breathe, and she smelled its breath. It had a demonic scent, as if it was from rotting corpses, burning flesh, brimstone, and sulfur. Darcy screamed.

Loki heard Darcy screaming, and he hurried through the forest. He jumped over some roots, stumbling over some, and he nearly tripped over others. Darcy screamed again, as Loki cursed his pace.

Darcy was crawling along the floor as a gigantic claw grabbed her. She struggled as she tried to break free of its grasp, shredding her clothes in the process. Large claw marks were embedded into her back, as the creature whopped her with its tail. Darcy screamed again, when she heard something running.

"You leave her alone, slimy beast," roared Loki as he ran at the beast. The creature roared, and then changed its attention from Darcy to Loki, as it ran towards the Jotun.

Loki didn't know what he was doing, but the next thing that he knew was that his arms were encased in ice as he rammed the icicle spear into the creature's torso. The monster roared as the ice pierced through several of its internal organs…then nothing.

The monster collapsed on its side, as Loki panted. He looked down at his arms, and closed his eyes. He made the ice disappear, and he heard something breaking. He opened his eyes, and he saw his shackles break away as if they were made of brittle dried sand.

"Darcy," he said as he turned around and stared at his mate. Loki approached Darcy, and he placed two fingers against her neck. She had a weak pulse, and Loki felt weak. He dropped down as he stared at the human that he loved; his first real love. He wrapped his arms around her and he wept.

_Dreams of an untouched forest, a forest beyond any human realm, surrounded Darcy. She was naked as she stood in the forest, which was strangely quiet. "Darcy?" she heard as she turned around, and there stood Loki, who was also naked._

"_Loki? Why are we here?" she asked. "I don't know," he said. She looked down, and her eyes widened. She looked up at Loki, as he rubbed the back of his head, as he blushed a bit._

"What is she doing?" asked Skuld. The Dark Elves came back when they realized that Loki wasn't with them, and they found him weeping over Darcy, and they were next to a dead lindorm. They went to healing Darcy immediately, as Skirnir had to keep Loki away from the elves' work.

They managed to fix up Darcy's wounds before they were able to resume their travels. Loki carried Darcy as they followed the elves, with the Jotun crying. They managed to make it to the edge of the forest, as Lokasenna stared out at the valley before them.

She beckoned, and they followed. They walked past skeletons, crashed ships, and broken weapons, and stopped when they came to a gigantic ship. The elder Dark Elf began to climb aboard, when they all heard a groaning. She stopped, and she looked at the other elves.

They shrugged, and they heard the groaning again. Lokasenna climbed down, and she hurried to where the groaning was coming from. A hand was seen beneath the ship, as she turned around and looked at the others.

"What is it, Lokasenna?" asked Skuld. "It's Malekith," she said, "He's still alive." The elves just stared at her, and Loki turned his attention from Darcy to Lokasenna, as he said, "Malekith? That bastard is still alive?"

Lokasenna stared at Loki with the coldest stare that she could muster, and then said, "We were supposed to be married, but then the war broke out. I was mourning him for several thousand years. I…I thought that I would never see him again."

Loki sighed, and then looked down at Darcy. She was still sleeping, so he gently placed her down, and then went to help get Malekith out from beneath his ship.

Erlkonig was in charge of watching over Darcy as Skirnir, Skuld, Loki, and Lokasenna went to get Malekith out from beneath his ship. Lokasenna kept on screaming when she found out that the arms weren't attached to Malekith's body. Loki kept on laughing, but stopped when she screamed in Dark Elvish. Skirnir laughed, and then gave a malicious look at Loki. Loki didn't know why Skirnir gave him that look, but it made him uncomfortable.

_Darcy screamed from another powerful orgasm from Loki. Loki panted as sweat rolled off of his body, before he roared from his orgasm. He rolled off of Darcy, and he collapsed._

_The Midgardian placed a hand over her stomach, as she moaned as she closed her eyes. "My lips hurt," she said. Loki looked over at her, then said, "You certainly did scream a lot, last night, my love. You give the screams to make any male proud for claiming a mate as precious as thy."_

_Darcy blushed, and then said, "Thank you, but those weren't the lips that I were talking about." Loki smirked, and then he rolled back over her, and whispered into her ear, "We aren't done, my love. I need to impregnate you with thy seed."_

_The human hitched as she felt Loki enter her, and he transformed into Malekith, with half of his face charred. "Let the Hel-spawning begin," he said has he gave her a dark malicious look of lust, desire, and evil._

_Darcy screamed._

Darcy screamed as she woke, writhing and trashing as she tried to break free of the straps that bound her to the berth. Erlkonig rushed over to Darcy to calm her down, as she continued to scream.

"Midgardian. Midgardian. It was only a nightmare," she said as she gripped Darcy's shoulder. It proved ineffective, as Darcy continued to scream. Erlkonig frowned, then turned around and left. She needed to get the Jotun to calm down the Midgardian.

Malekith was growling at Loki as Lokasenna and Skuld were attaching the arms back to the Dark Elf leader. It proved to be difficult, but they managed to reattach them to where they were removed.

"Lokasenna," said Erlkonig, "I need the Jotun. His mate is in pure terror; she refuses to settle down." "Darcy, she's in fright?" asked Loki. He clenched his fists, and then said, "Take me to her."

"Darcy, Darcy. There's no need to scream anymore. I am here," said Loki as he gripped Darcy's arms. She kept on screaming, when Loki did something; he slapped her.

That stopped Darcy screaming, as she stared at Loki, who was before her. She was staring at him in shock, when they heard a voice say, "Seriously, that's the Jotun's mate? A lowly Midgardian? They're as bad as the Aesir."

They both looked over, and they saw Malekith as Lokasenna and Skuld helped him stand. Darcy screamed again, when Loki hit her again. "Incompetent fool! I am a god, and I command you to stop," he shouted.

"Loki, what the fuck are you doing?" screamed Darcy at the Jotun. Loki raised an eyebrow, as Darcy continued, "Why the fuck are you hitting me? Don't you love me?"

"I do," said Loki in a cold voice, "but why must thy scream so much? Thou scream enough to alert the lindorms in the woods." Darcy looked away, with a hurt look on her face.

The Dark Elves left, giving some alone time for Loki and Darcy. Loki undid her straps that kept her tied to the berth, as Darcy subconsciously rubbed her wrists. She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she said, "Loki, why must you abuse me?"

Loki had a look of shock on his face, as he said, "What do you mean by that?" Darcy sighed, and then said, "I had a nightmare, and I woke up screaming. I needed you to comfort me, not to hit me."

The Jotun picked her up, and had her sitting on his lap as he slowly rocked her, with her head beneath his chin. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "It was just a reaction that I had. I just wanted to show Malekith that I was strong. He's still a threat to the universe. I…just wanted him to see me as an equal."

The next thing that he knew, Loki had a handprint on his face as Darcy was heavily breathing, pure rage in her eyes. "Why do you care about what some stupid elf thinks? Don't you love me?" she screamed.

Loki looked away, staring into space as he tried to think of something to say. His silver tongue had turned into tarnished lead; nothing that his silver tongue can say can subdue Darcy's anger.

With nothing more to say, he got up and left. Out of the corners of his eyes, tears came running down.

Skirnir watched Loki leave the room, and he snuck up behind the Jotun. Silently, he covered up Loki's mouth with his hand as he held up his knife to his throat. "Die, monster," he said silently as he slit Loki's throat.

Darcy was crying, as she was haunted by what Loki did to her. _I thought that he loved me_ she thought as she continued to cry. She didn't hear Skirnir enter the room, dripping knife in hand, as he approached the human.

She felt something grab her hair, as it turned her head around forcefully, and she stared at Skirnir's face. "Filthy animal," he said as he plunged the knife in her stomach.

Darcy screamed as the knife pierced through her stomach, then blood began bubbling out of her mouth. Darkness overcame her, as she saw more elves enter the room.

Hours later, Darcy gasped for air. "Easy now," said Lokasenna, "You're just recovering from Skirnir's attack. You almost died."

The human was trembling as Lokasenna held her hand and patted it. "Why did you allow that human to live?" she heard as she turned her head. When Darcy turned her head, and she saw Malekith there, standing as his robes covered his body.

Lokasenna felt Darcy tense up, and then she looked over at Malekith. "Malekith," she said, "Don't frighten her." Malekith sighed, and then he approached the two females. Darcy began to tremble, but the Dark Elf ignored her as he sat down on the cot.

"_It's been a long time, Lokasenna,"_ he said. She stared at him, then said, _"The Midgardian isn't that bad, Malekith. I remember the time when you took a human lover."_ Malekith looked away, then he said, _"That was a long time ago, Lokasenna. I was young then. She died a long time ago." "Yes, but you loved her,"_ said Lokasenna.

Malekith sighed, then said, _"I know. I should have used protection. I didn't mean to get her pregnant. I was away when she gave birth."_ A single tear rolled down his cheek, as he continued, _"I still feel the bond."_

He felt a hand on his shoulder, as Lokasenna said, _"At least we're together now."_ Malekith shook his head, and then he said, _"Yes, but how much have I missed? I wanted to spend my life with you. Now, nearly seven thousand years have passed. Seven thousand years wasted. Seven thousand years that I wish that I've spent with you."_

"_Malekith, it's still not too late. I can still produce offspring, and you're still alive,"_ said Lokasenna. He looked back at her, then said, _"True, but some parts are not where they were seven thousand years ago,"_ as he smirked and gave a silent chuckle.

Lokasenna frowned, twitched her ears in irritation, and then began chuckling with him. _"True, but they're still as big as ever,"_ she said. Malekith nodded, and then said, _"It's been too long. I want to renew our bond,"_ as he reached over to kiss Lokasenna.

Darcy was watching them, and she was surprised to see the kind female elf kiss the crazy Dark Elf. They parted, and once again they spoke in their strange language. "What kind of crazy pig-Latin are you two speaking in?" she asked. The Dark Elves looked at Darcy with puzzled looks, when Malekith said, "It's Dark Elvish. It's one of the oldest languages in the universe."

"How old? As old as dirt?" said Darcy jokingly. "It's older than any of the stars in this universe; it's as old as darkness," he said, with a very serious look on his face.

They then all heard a choking sound, and everybody turned to stare at Loki, as he began coughing up blood. Lokasenna raised her ears in alarm, as she rushed over to the Jotun.

She turned back to Malekith and said, "Malekith, I need your help." _"Why should I help an Asgardian freak?"_ he snarled. _"It's because he had an untapped power; a power strong enough to take the Aether back from the Asgardians. Naglfar can take that power away from him, but we need that Jotun alive,"_ said Lokasenna.

"_That reminds me, why does it look like an Aesir?"_ asked Malekith. _"It's because that blind idiot Aesir king adopted him when he was a babe. He made the Jotun look like an infant Aesir,"_ she said. Malekith had a look if disgust, then said, _"How can that one-eyed fool adopt a Jotun? The Aesir hate those things." "I don't know, but Naglfar found out that the blind idiot disowned him when the Jotun went crazy. The Aesir refused to accept the responsibility for the mess that was responsible when the fool adopted the runt,"_ said Lokasenna.

Loki was spewing up blood when the Dark Elves began to operate on him. He felt them undo his stitches, then felt their fingers in his throat. He felt weird, as they operated on him. He closed his eyes as they continued to operate.

Eventually, they sealed the opening, as he breathed in. He kept his eyes closed as he heard them walk away, and that's when he stopped breathing. He didn't stop breathing by accident, oh no. He _chose_ to stop breathing. He wanted to die.

He felt somebody shaking him, smacking him as he heard, "Breathe, dammit. Don't leave me." He gasped for air, and then he began breathing again. He opened an eye, and he saw Darcy staring at him. She was frightened, worried about something…or someone. _No_ he thought _Darcy doesn't care about you. You dragged her into this, you don't deserve her. You started this whole mess. If you hadn't taken Odin's throne, Yveltal wouldn't be as strong as he is. You took Darcy's love and broke it, you caused the Dark Elves and the Jotuns to have a war…you're responsible for everything. You deserve to die_.

He closed his eye, and stopped breathing again. Darcy cried as she shook Loki harder, screaming for him not to leave her. "Loki, don't leave me. I need you," she screamed as she kept on hitting him.

Loki's skin began to turn blue with ridges, as his temperature began to drop. "Loki…" said Darcy as she felt something dying in her…the same thing when Ian died.

"Loki," she screamed, "Don't leave me. I need you, I love you. Don't leave me here alone. I can't live without you." Loki began breathing again, as he opened up a ruby red eye, as he said, "Why do you love me? I thought that you wanted me to die."

Darcy slapped him, as she shouted "Don't ever do that to me again." He stared at her, as he said in a soft crackled voice, "It's hard to die when somebody is screaming in your ear. Why do you love me? How can you love a monster?" _How can I be a monster? I'm something lower than that_ thought Loki.

Darcy hugged him tightly, as he felt her soft flesh against his own cold flesh. He tried to move his wrists, but he felt leather straps that had them tied to the berth. "Loki," she said, "I need you. You brought me out of my depression when Ian died, you showed me that I can love again."

"You seemed to not want me earlier," said Loki, "I'm sorry for hurting you…I'm sorry about everything that I've done. I deserve to die." Darcy pulled away, as Loki attempted to stop breathing again. "Loki," she said, "Please, don't leave me."

Loki stared at her, then smiled. "Ok, I'll stay," he said as he tried to push himself up, but struggled against his bindings. Darcy lowered herself, and snuggled up against Loki. He regained his pink fleshy color, as he breathed in her scent. "You smell nice," he said.

Darcy pulled back, and she stared at Loki, and then smirked. "You picked that up from me, didn't you?" Loki smiled back, and he said, "You're in heat, aren't you?" Darcy stared at him as he continued, "Your trousers are soaked, and I can smell your arousal. Let's take care of that."

_Loki's depression is catching up with him. The abuse and neglect that Odin did to Loki is starting to take its toll on him._


	18. Ghastly Nightmares

_I don't own Marvel or Pokemon. This chapter is really for Halloween, since it's scary with monsters (I own these monsters, by the way…most of them are based off of stories.)_

Skirnir was staring at Erlkonig as she bent over to connect two wires. He was watching her, as he smiled as he had a thought. _Naglfar is possibly dead anyway. Erlkonig might want to mate again in the future. I could form a bond with her_ he thought.

That's when he saw Skuld approaching her, and he asked her if he needed help. He narrowed his eyes at Skuld. _Why must the elders like Skuld so much? He's acting more like those Light Elves. How can the elders even like a Dark Elf that acts like a Light Elf?_ He thought.

Skuld and Erlkonig fixed the wires, and then she looked over at him. "Where are Malekith and Lokasenna? I haven't seen them in hours" she said. "They're renewing their bond," said Skuld as he gave a small smile.

Erlkonig stared at him, as he continued, "I've studied with Lokasenna for many centuries. She told me of how Malekith was a nicer elf a long time ago. It's the Aesir that drove him to the ruthless warrior that we know of today."

Skirnir sighed as he leaned back, and he leaned against the wall. "Can we at least attempt to start this thing? We need to destroy those Frost Giants," he snarled. Skuld looked timidly at Skirnir, as Erlkonig rested her hand on the control panel. The ship roared to life as everything turned on.

"What did you do?" asked Skuld in a panicked voice. Erlkonig retracted her hand as she raised her ears in alarm. Skirnir growled as he said, "She started the ship, Light Elf." That struck a nerve in Skuld as he raised his ears, not in alarm but rage. "What did you call me?" he said in a harsh voice.

"I called you a Light Elf," snarled Skirnir. That's when Skuld attacked him.

Malekith nuzzled against Lokasenna, as he said, "I am in disbelief on how much I missed you." A dark blanket covered the two, as one of his fingers touched Lokasenna's ears, feeling the details of it. "I missed you too, Malekith. I waited for you for nearly seven thousand years," she said.

That's when they felt the ship rumble, and Malekith pushed himself up, ears raised in alarm. "Those fucking juveniles," he growled as got off of the berth, and went to put his armor on.

Skirnir growled in frustration as he tried pressing every button to stop the ship from moving. Skuld was flipping switches, as Erlkonig was punching in commands. "Why isn't this stopping?" shouted Skuld. "I don't know," roared Skirnir.

"What the fuck are you juveniles doing?" roared Malekith in pure rage. The younger Dark Elves turned to find Malekith staring at them, as he stared coldly at them. He walked up to the panel, and then he pressed in a few commands, making the ship stop.

Malekith then turned around and stared at the three of them, as he said coldly, "What were the three of you doing?" Skuld stepped forward as he said, "We were trying to repair the ship, Malekith. Erlkonig pressed something and the ship started to life."

"Then why do you have a bloody nose?" asked Malekith. Skuld's ears drooped, as he said, "Skirnir and I got into a fight. He called me a 'Light Elf,' and that angered me. I'm nothing like a Light Elf." That's when Malekith quickly turned to Skirnir, and cast a cold glare at the young Dark Elf. "You never call another Dark Elf a 'Light Elf.' You might as well call them an 'Aesir' since it's such an insult" said Malekith.

Skirnir ground his teeth, as Malekith continued; "It's bad enough for you trying to kill the Jotun and the Midgardian. You tried to kill them, and now you insulted a Dark Elf by calling him a 'Light Elf.' Heh, if you were several thousand years older, you would have been a mighty warrior, even better than Naglfar. Save your slaughter and bloodlust for the Aesir, young one. Kill them until they're extinct. Until then, leave the other races alone. We need the Aether to stop the Asgardians."

Skirnir gave a cold smile full of malice back to Malekith. "You I respect," he said.

Back on the other side of Svartalfheim, Naglfar led the Avengers through the forest. Yveltal had attacked the Jotuns first, blasting them with beams of dark energy, the Tesseract, or the Aether. The Avengers wanted to fight Yveltal, but Naglfar warned them. "Be warned," he said, "With two Infinity Stones, what makes you think that thou can defeat the Corpse Swallower? He will destroy everything in his path without remorse."

A loud cry alerted the Avengers, and they had to leave before Yveltal could kill them. The journey was a long one, as Yveltal continued to take lives in Svartalfheim. They first tried to go to the passage between worlds in the mountains, but Yveltal blasted it away with a combination of Aether and Tesseract energy. That left them with no choice but to journey through the forest.

The other Dark Elves left when the Jotuns first drew near the village. They entered through other passages in other mountains, leaving the Dark Elves' home world to Yveltal's mercy…if he had any.

Hours passed, as Naglfar led them to the valley of the ancient battlefield. Captain America kept on looking at Farbauti, as the Jotun froze the ground with every step that he took. Thor walked up to Naglfar, then asked, "Must you kill my brother? I know that he took a few dark paths in life, but he's still a good brother."

Naglfar looked at Thor, then said, "Your…brother…he has a great magical power that I want. It's not that I will murder him after I take his power, rather, it's that he can give up either his magical power or the power of the Casket of Ancient Winters before he dies. He can only give up one, before the strain is enough on his body and causes him to die."

Thor stared at Naglfar, then said, "Listen, my brother and I have become slightly closer over the last few weeks…before Yveltal took him away to…who knows where before he wound up here." Naglfar smirked, then said, "So, one Aesir is willing to go to the ends of a universe to save his Jotun blood brother."

The Asgardian was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I…have a Midgardian maiden that I wish to make thy wife. Allfather doesn't accept her, but I love her. She has a friend, and she loves Loki as well. Hopefully, she can change him."

Naglfar stared at Thor, and then said, "So, you have a Midgardian maiden that thou love? Strange…usually, your kind wants others to treat them as gods. Do thou treat her as a pet, or as an equal?" "We treat each others as equals," says Thor. He had no idea why the Dark Elf was asking him these questions, but he had a feeling that this was a test.

The group continued to walk through the forest, as Naglfar continued to ask Thor questions. This went on for an hour, when they heard a rumbling of metal. It wasn't metal of the ground, but rather, as if it was metal that came from the sky. They all looked up, and they found a gigantic sword-like spaceship hovering above them.

The ship stopped, as Naglfar stared at it, as he waited. After a few minutes, the ship lowered itself into the ground, and then stopped. A door opened at the bottom of the ship, and then Malekith stepped out. Erlkonig and Skirnir followed him, as they moved down the ramp.

Thor gripped his sword, as he felt Naglfar grip his arm. "No," said Naglfar as he approached the others. He stood in front of Malekith, and a moment of silence passed, when Naglfar said, _"It's been a long time."_

"_I'm surprised that you're still alive,"_ said Malekith. _"You left me for dead in the battlefield,"_ said Naglfar. _"You were thought dead when that battle happened,"_ said Malekith.

"_You left Naglfar for dead?"_ shrieked Erlkonig. Malekith immediately turned around, and stared at the female elf for a moment, and then he turned back to Naglfar and asked, _"Is she your daughter?" "No,"_ he said, _"She's my lover. I want to make her my mate."_ Malekith just stared at him, and then said, _"You're marrying a female elf that's over five thousand years younger that thou are? You're one lucky Dark Elf, Naglfar. Lokasenna is seven thousand years older since I've last met her, so…" "I understand,"_ said Naglfar.

Malekith shrugged, and then said, _"Despite her age, I still love her." "I can still smell her scent on you,"_ said Naglfar as he smirked. Malekith narrowed his eyes a bit, then said, _"I see that you brought the Aesir and their Midgardian companions. Are you out of your mind? They're our sworn enemies." "Malekith, we need them if we are to defeat the Corpse Swallower,"_ snarled Naglfar.

The charred Dark Elf was not expecting that, as he said, _"Hraesvelgr is alive? I thought that he was defeated before our war with the Aesir." "He was sleeping, Malekith. He sleeps for a thousand years, and then he stays awake for a thousand years. Bor managed to stop him for five thousand years, but he came back. I heard news from the dwarves that Yveltal came back a few thousand years ago, but Odin defeated him. He came back recently, but I don't know why,"_ said Naglfar.

Thor watched the Dark Elves talk, and then he felt Odin place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm worried about them," said Odin. "Why, Allfather?" asked Thor softly. "They're talking about Hraesvelgr…and about their elf mates. They're concerned about what we would do to them if they allow us aboard," said Odin.

After half an hour of talking, Naglfar and Malekith turned towards the humans and Aesir, as Malekith said, "We'll allow you on my ship…and we'll take you to Midgard." With that, Malekith turned and reentered his ship.

The humans stood there for a moment, then they approached the ship. "What do you think that you're doing?" bellowed Odin. The humans turned back to Odin, as Iron Man said, "We're going on the ship." "No, you're not. We're calling Heimdall to open the Bifrost," bellowed Odin. "How? Hraesvelgr destroyed the mountain where we emerged from Midgard. We can't contact Selvig or Heimdall," said Thor.

"We have to follow Malekith," said Hogun, "Only he has the means out of this realm." "Hogun's right," said Thor, "We have to follow Malekith." Erlkonig stared at Thor for a moment, and then said, "We also have the Jotun, Loki, aboard along with his mate." "Is he still alive?" asked Thor. "He is, I believe," said Erlkonig, "However, he is proving very difficult to keep alive." "Take me to him," said Thor.

Loki was resting as his stitches were throbbing in pain. Darcy was in pain as well, as she said softly, "Why did we fuck each other as much as we did?" "You were the one who wanted to make up for lost time," said Loki. Darcy closed her eyes, as she said, "We should have waited. You weren't really that good this time." She heard a snort from Loki, as he tried to get up, but the bindings on his wrists kept him down.

Darcy pushed herself off of Loki, and then she got dressed. "Darcy, can you…make me presentable? I don't want them to see me like this," he said. The human looked at him, then smiled mischievously. "I like seeing you like this," she said. Loki blushed, and then said, "I don't want the Dark Elves to see my…sword. Sex is considered taboo in elf culture. They may castrate me or who knows what? Please put my…sword away."

Lokasenna came in shortly later with Skuld, and they checked on the stitches of the two patients. "They're healing nicely," she said, "But don't cause any unnecessary strain. Your stitches will rip open otherwise." Thirty seconds later, she added softly, "That includes mating. I can smell the Jotun's scent on you."

Loki went to sleep after the checkup was done, as some strange dreams came. Darcy was sleeping as well, as she had some dreams, strange dreams. They were both in the same dream, as they looked at each other within the dream.

"_Loki, what are you doing here?" asked Darcy. "I don't know," said Loki, as he shuffled uncomfortably, "This isn't normal." "Tell me about it; you're usually naked," she said. Loki stared at her, then smirked. "We'll mate again later, once we're back on Midgard," he said._

_Suddenly, something rustled in the distance. They both looked in the same direction, and then Loki walked in the same direction that he'd heard the noise. Darcy hurried up behind Loki, and walked behind him as the forest became darker and creepier._

_They heard a snap again, and Loki looked around. A strange growl was heard, as a gigantic puppet appeared. It had long pink claws, and seemed to be made up of lots of zippers. It laughed, and then launched a shadowy orb at Loki. Whatever it was, it hit Loki hard, before the pupped laughed and disappeared._

"_What was that?" asked Darcy. "I, I don't know," said Loki as he got up. "Let's get out of here," said Darcy. Loki looked at her, then said, "Darcy, I am a god. Nothing can stop me." "Except for the Avengers," said Darcy as Loki sneered._

_They continued through the forest, when Darcy grabbed Loki. "Loki, I felt something," she said. Loki rolled his eyes, and then looked behind him. "There's nothing there," said Loki, as Darcy looked behind her. There was nothing there, as Darcy thought for a moment, then said, "I know that something touched me." Loki wrapped an arm around her, then led her deeper into the forest._

_Eventually, it was pitch black in the forest, so dark that they couldn't see anything in front of them. Loki moved slowly, as they walked together. Their eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and they could faintly see a path before them._

_Hours passed, and they saw an old graveyard with broken tombstones, overgrown grass, vines, and rusty iron gates. "What is this place?" asked Loki. Darcy was silent for a moment, and then said, "It's a graveyard, Loki. It's where we bury our dead."_

_Loki looked at her in shock, and then said, "You bury your dead? We place our dead on ships, let them float off, and then we launch flaming arrows at them." Darcy stared at Loki, then said, "You place your dead on ships, and then launch flaming arrows at them? Weird." Loki gave off something that sounded like a sigh, and then proceeded into the graveyard._

_The both of them passed broken tombstones in the old graveyard, and then Loki stopped. He was staring at a tree, and he had a curious look on his face. Darcy looked in the direction where Loki was staring at, and saw a large tree with corpses hanging from it._

"_What is it? Why are there people hanging from it?" asked Loki. Darcy turned pale, as her legs felt weak. She collapsed, as Loki rushed to her side. "Darcy?" asked Loki as he held her and rocked her gently in her arms. She trembled, as Loki stroked her face. "Darcy, what is it?" he asked._

"_They…they're dead," she said, "They're dead." "Why does that tree have people hanging from it?" asked Loki. She forced herself to look at Loki in the eyes, and then said, "That's a hanging tree, Loki. People died on it…it's an execution."_

_Loki was trying to understand Darcy's rambling, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his right, and saw a shadowy shape in the distance. More shadows appeared, and they seemed to be coming closer._

_The Jotun stared at the shadowy people, and then he took in their details. They were nothing but shadows, living shadows with blood-red eyes. He held Darcy tightly to his body, as he shouted, "I am Loki of Asgard, and I command you to stop." The shadow people kept on coming closer, as they passed through tombstones._

_Loki got up with Darcy in his arms, and then ran as fast as he could, passing tombstones as he ran further into the graveyard. As he continued to run, he noticed blue lights floating around the tombstones. The strange flames circled around tombstones, some of them having brighter flames than others._

_He came to a hill, and there, he sat down with Darcy in his arms. He stroked her; as he leaned down to kiss her. He nibbled her earlobe as his fingers continued to stroke her neck. Darcy looked up with one eye, as she tried to comprehend what was going on. She relaxed, then leaned up to kiss Loki._

"_Mmm…Darcy," said Loki, "You sure know how to please a god." She wrapped an arm around Loki's neck, then she said, "You may be bad, Loki, but you are so good." A strange haunting sound was heard, as Darcy and Loki looked up in alert. A wispy shape was seen, as it moved in the graveyard._

"_What is it?" asked Loki. "I don't know, but it looks like a ghost," said Darcy. Loki looked at Darcy, and then said, "A ghost?" as he raised an eyebrow._

_The strange shape got closer and closer, and Darcy tried to get up to run, but Loki held her in place. He growled, and then he summoned a barrier around him and Darcy. The shape wilted the grass as it got closer, then stopped when it came to the barrier. It touched the barrier, and then it moved away._

_Loki waved his hand, and then the barrier disappeared. Darcy hugged Loki tightly, and then Loki hugged her back. She trembled in his arms, as he lowered his lips and kissed her forehead. Darcy cringed, then held Loki tighter._

_A loud scream was heard, as Loki looked up in alarm. A dog-like creature appeared, and it was black and transparent with red eyes. Loki raised up another barrier, but the ghost dog passed through it. It approached the two, and it roared in their faces. Loki screamed as he peed himself, as the dog passed through them._

_Their body temperatures dropped, as if they were dropped into an icy sea. Then, a searing pain surged through their bodies, as they screamed again. Loki collapsed, as bile foamed in his throat. Darcy began throwing up, as she puked up what she ate, as well as blood._

_The pain seared through their bodies, until darkness overcame the two._

_When they woke up, they were naked, tied to stone slabs, and symbols written in blood were on their bodies. A loud_ CLACK_ was heard, followed by another loud _CLACK_. Yveltal appeared, as blood leaked out of his eyes. He opened his mouth, as black tentacles began sneaking out…_

Loki and Darcy screamed themselves awake, as they began trashing their bodies. Loki was struggling against his bonds, as Darcy was trashing blindly against unseen forces.

Skuld came rushing in, as he tried to restrain Darcy. Loki kept on screaming, when Thor came in. "What did thou do to my brother?" shouted Thor. Skuld looked at him, then shouted, "I didn't do anything. They were screaming when I came in. Something must have frightened them."

Thor rushed over to Loki, as he gripped his brother, shouting, "Loki, nothing is going to hurt you. I will protect you, Loki." Loki continued to scream, as Thor continued to grip his brother's shoulders.

Natasha came in, and she cringed at the screams. She covered her ears, then walked over to Loki. She raised her hand, and then slapped Loki. That stopped his screaming, as he stared up in silence and shock. "Loki?" asked Thor, as Loki stared up at the ceiling.

"Loki?" asked Thor again as his brother's eyes began to roll to the back of his head. "Loki" shouted Thor as he shook his brother violently. "Don't do it," shouted Skuld as Thor continued to shake his brother violently.

An eruption of blood came out of Loki's neck as his stitches broke. Skuld let go of Darcy as he rushed over to the Jotun, doing his best to stop the bleeding. He looked at Thor, then at Natasha and shouted, "Get Lokasenna or Naglfar. They're the ones who know how to fix a slit throat." "I'm not leaving Loki," shouted Thor. Skuld looked at Thor, and then shouted, "If you don't get either one of them, your brother will die."

Thor then ran out of the room, trying to find Naglfar or Lokasenna. He almost crashed into Malekith, as the elf shouted at him, "Watch where you're going, Aesir." Thor looked at Malekith, and a frown formed on his face. "Do you know where Naglfar or Lokasenna are? My brother needs them" he said.

Malekith stared at the Aesir, then asked, "Why do you need them, Aesir?" "One of the younger Dark Elves said that they're the ones who know how to fix a slit throat," said Thor. Malekith stared at Thor a moment longer, and then went back into his room. Thor clenched his hands, but that's when Lokasenna came out. "I am Lokasenna," she said.

Thor then led her to the infirmary, where Skuld was still trying to stop the bleeding. Lokasenna approached the Jotun, and then removed the rag on Loki's throat. She quickly closed up the wound, and then said something to Skuld.

The young Dark Elf nodded, then he left. Lokasenna approached Thor, and then she said, "The Jotun is alive, thanks to you. Why did you try to find me?" Thor stared at Lokasenna for a moment, and then said, "It's because that Loki is my brother."

"So thou is the Jotun's brother," said Lokasenna. She looked at Darcy, then looked back at Thor and said, "Thy brother is a very strange Jotun. Should thy brother awaken screaming, I think that it's best if thou remained. The Midgardian needs to be looked after as well."

During the flight of Malekith's ship, Thor remained with Loki and Darcy. Skuld, Erlkonig, Lokasenna, and Naglfar came in from time to time to check on the patients, but there weren't any further nightmares…. or at least, on the scale that made Loki and Darcy wake up screaming.

Darcy and Loki would shake and tremble at their nightmares, but when Thor touched their skin, they would calm down. Fandral would sometimes be in the healing room, with Skuld fixing his jaw or face, with the Dark Elf saying, "Asgardian, you have got to stop courting Erlkonig. She's in love with Naglfar."

The other Avengers and Asgardians rarely saw Thor, unless they paid a visit to the healing room aboard the ship. Odin didn't want to visit Loki, as well as Hawkeye, Natasha, Captain America, and Lady Sif. Bucky would come in, and he would have some interest in why Loki's skin felt so cold.

While Darcy and Loki slept, Thor couldn't help but be worried about Jane. Earth was a cold place when he left, and he wondered on how Jane was doing. She was angry when he left Earth for Asgard the first time, and she nearly broke up with him. With the Aether nearly killing her and Malekith trying to destroy the nine realms, that didn't leave them with much alone time.

He smirked as he thought to when he came back after he left Asgard. The skies were thundering for days, and Jane couldn't even walk for a week.

That's when he heard a loud scream, and then Fandral came walking in, with Skuld and Malekith behind him. Fandral had a few scratches on his neck, and Malekith had a dagger in his back.

Malekith walked over to a berth, and rested on his stomach as Skuld began to operate on his back. The Dark Elf was muttering courses, and Thor noticed that the younger elf was blushing a slight pink as he heard the curses coming out of the older elf's mouth.

A sudden gasp was heard, as everybody looked at Loki as he blinked himself awake. "Thor?" asked Loki in a weak voice. "Loki?" asked Thor, and then he hugged his brother tightly. "Aesir, don't hug the Jotun so tightly. You'll rupture the stitches," said Skuld. Thor then let go of Loki, as he stared at the Dark Elf.

"Where's Darcy?" croaked Loki. "Lady Darcy is on the berth next to us," said Thor as he moved aside. Loki looked over at Darcy, and his eyes widened in fright. "She's alone," he said. "What do you mean? Darcy is right here, with her friends," said Thor.

Loki looked back at Thor, then said, "No, not here. She's in the dream world, where Yveltal is after us. When I was sleeping, she at least had me to defend her, but since I'm awake…" He fell silent as he looked back at Darcy as a tear ran out of his eye.

He looked back at Skuld and said, "I need to get back to sleep. It's the only way for me to protect Darcy." A sudden scream was heard as everybody looked at Darcy, as burn marks began appearing on her skin.

"I have to get back to sleep," screamed Loki. Malekith was silent for a moment, and then said, "You're not going back alone. I shall come with thou. I know of the dream world and its effects in the real world. All I ask for saving the maiden's life is to have the Aether."

Thor looked at Malekith, and then said, "We do not have the Aether, and even if we did, we wouldn't give it to thou." "Besides, the Corpse Swallower has it," added Loki. Malekith uttered a curse, then thought for a moment.

He spoke to Skuld for a little while, and then Skuld looked at the two brothers and said, "We'll help, but with our home being attacked by Jotuns and the Corpse Swallower, we need a dark place to stay. Someplace without light."

Thor thought for a moment, and then said, "Maybe the Man of Iron might have a place for your kind to stay." As soon as Thor said that, Malekith and Skuld looked at them with eyes widened in fright, ears pricked up, and their faces paler than before.

"Thor, his name is Tony Stark. Don't mention 'Iron Man' around any elves, since iron can kill them," said Loki in a harsh voice. Darcy screamed again as scratches appeared on her, as Skuld said, "This 'Man of Iron' really isn't made of iron, is he?" "No, it's just a special armor that a Midgardian made for him," said Loki.

The Dark Elves relaxed, as Malekith then asked, "Is his armor made out of iron?" "I don't know, you have to ask him," said Loki. "If the armor is, then we don't want to be near this Midgardian when he's wearing it," said Malekith, "Even one touch by his armor can sear our skin."

Loki then had a dark look on his face, which the Dark Elves felt uneasy about, then Thor said, "The Man of Iron does have a dark cellar, so they could stay there until a more suitable place is found. Though…I dread Allfather's reaction to what I agreed to." "That, and you have to explain to the others about having Dark Elves in the basement," said Loki with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Thor sighed, as Skuld said, "It's agreed then; we'll help the maiden if we could stay with thy in the Man of Iron's house…if he agrees to not harm us." "You have my word that I'll protect the Dark Elves," said Thor as Skuld administered a sedative to Malekith and Loki.

The two drifted off to the dream world, where they saw Darcy being attacked by two grotesque demons. Loki attacked them with magic, as Malekith fought them in hand-to-hand combat. The two demons ran away, as Darcy was breathing in shallow breaths. "Darcy," said Loki as he approached her.

He picked up Darcy in his arms, and began stroking her head. She looked up, and she saw Loki. "Loki," she said, and then she kissed him. Their tongues intertwined, as they heard a growl of disgust. They looked at Malekith, and that's when Darcy screamed.

"Darcy, Darcy," said Loki as he held her tight to his body. "No, not again," she wailed as she tried to get away from the Dark Elf. "Darcy, what is it?" asked Loki. She trembled, and then she said, "He…raped me." "What?" shouted Loki as Malekith had a look of pure and utter disgust, and then snarled, "Why would I rape another?"

Loki stared at Malekith for a moment before a thought occurred to him, then he looked at Darcy and asked, "Darcy, when you woke up screaming before Skirnir attacked us, what was your dream about?"

Darcy clung to Loki, as she said the events into his ear. Loki hugged Darcy tighter to his body, then picked her up and carried her as the three of them moved deeper into the forest. Loki looked at Malekith, then he said, "Darcy had a nightmare in which she was having sex with me, and then it turned out that it was you the whole time, and then you brutally raped her."

Malekith stopped walking, as a look of pure shock, confusion, and disgust appeared on his face, and then he snarled, "What kind of unnatural thoughts does thy maiden have? Are all these Midgardians so disgusting and of ill-mind?" "That's my mate that you're talking about," snarled Loki.

The Dark Elf passed the Jotun and the human as he muttered under his breath. "What crawled up and died in his ass?" asked Darcy. Loki looked at Darcy and thought for a moment, then said, "In elf culture, it's considered taboo to even talk about sex. Sex is a very spiritual thing for the elves, and they only know four positions."

"Only four positions? Wow, that must be boring," said Darcy, when Malekith stopped, turned around and shouted, "If thy maiden must know, those four positions are for bonding between mates, friends, and even strangers," followed by a long rant on why elf sex was so sacred.

By the end of the rant, Loki was blushing furiously, and Darcy was just staring at Malekith in shock. Malekith was snorting in anger, when Darcy then said, "Wow, you elves must have sex all the time." Loki just stared at Darcy, as the Dark Elf glared at Loki, as he said, "You two were meant to mate with each other."

He then looked at Darcy, then said, "Actually, we elves don't engage in sex that often. Lokasenna is my mate, and we're good for another century." "Seriously, you have sex with that elf-cougar every hundred years?" asked Darcy. Malekith continued to glare at Darcy, and then said, "Actually, I'm older than her." "Wow…so, how old are you?" she asked. Loki groaned, then Malekith said, "In Midgardian terms, eight-thousand nine-hundred twenty three years old."

That shocked Darcy into silence, then the male aliens continued their walk in the dream world. A thick mist covered the ground, making it hard for Loki to not trip over the large rocks on the path. Darcy rested her head against Loki's chest, wondering on how Loki was able to wake up, but not her.

Suddenly, Malekith stopped walking, then held up a hand, indicating Loki to stop. The Jotun stopped, as Malekith stared ahead into the darkness. His ears were raised in alarm, and he slowly began backing away. "What is it?" asked Loki to the Dark Elf. Malekith was unable to answer, as he continued to back away. Frustrated at not being answered, he grabbed Malekith's arm and demanded an answer. "My family…" he said, "…my dead family. They, they should not be alive, at least, not like this."

A shape emerged out of the darkness, and it horrified both Loki and Darcy. It was a Dark Elf, but it was horribly rotted. One could easily see the skull, jaw, and finger bones through the skin, and the muscles that were attached to it. One of its eyes was missing, and insects were crawling all over it. "Malekith," it said in a dry whispering voice, "Why do you run? Don't you care about your father?"

"No, no. You-you're not him," said Malekith as he backed away. As the zombie elf continued to walk, more details were seen. Its guts hung out, and a sword was hanging out of its stomach. Slime was hanging from the arms, and its liver had screwfly maggots eating it.

A second elf corpse came out of the darkness, but this one was female. Its clothes were torn, with its skeletal arm being exposed, along with the ribs and a breast, slime covering it, its eyes hanging out of her sockets, her jaw hanging, and arrows were protruding out of her chest. "Malekith," she said as she limped with each step that she took, "Don't you remember your mother? Your mother who took care of you?"

"You're not my mother," he said in a trembling voice, "My mother sold me when I was very young. She disappeared soon after." "Dude, your mother sold you?" asked Darcy as she stared at Malekith, "No wonder you're so messed up."

Not wanting to wait for the zombie elves to get them, Loki did the only thing that he could do: he ran. He darted away from the elves as he ran deep into the forest, as Malekith chased them, screaming, "Get back here. Don't leave me alone with those things."

The two males ran for hours, until they skidded to a stop when they came to a swamp. Darcy had a death-grip on Loki, as she closed her eyes tightly, fearing of what would happen next. Malekith panted as he tried to catch his breath, terrified of what he had experienced.

"Now what?" panted Loki as he was catching his breath. Malekith pondered for a bit, and then said, "We have to get away from those things. We need to…wake up." "How do we do that?" asked Loki. Malekith took a deep breath in, and then said, "We have to wake up screaming."

Loki looked at Malekith, and then asked, "How do we do that?" Malekith sighed, then said, "We need to do something that kills us in this world, but…" as he looked at Darcy, then continued, "Since your maiden has suffered damage from what she encountered, there's a good chance that we might die for real if we were to die in the dream world." "Then what do we do now?" asked Loki. The Dark Elf sighed, and then said, "We have to wait until we wake up on our own."

The three of them walked along the swamp, until they found a boat. Malekith looked at the boat, then looked at the Jotun and Darcy, then asked, "Interested in using the watercraft?"

The three of them then entered the boat, and Loki and Malekith paddled along the murky waters. Thick logs covered in slime and moss floated within the water, as thick reeds lined the shores. Spanish moss covered the dead trees in the swamp, and then they heard it.

A low growl was heard, followed by a splash. "What was that?" asked Darcy. "I don't know," said Loki. Malekith said, "I see it." Darcy and Loki looked at Malekith, as he pointed in the direction where he saw the creature. The creature opened its mouth, showing off its pointy teeth.

"That's an alligator," said Darcy as the alligator swam, then they saw some gigantic teeth surround the alligator and it dragged it beneath the water. The water boiled and churned with the trashing, then…stillness.

"What the fuck was that thing?" screamed Darcy. Malekith and Loki were unable to answer, as the boat drifted through the water, then Malekith said in a low, "Some creature that lives in this swamp. I don't know what it was, but it's best that we row silently."

They rowed through the waters slowly to not to stir up waves, when the moon broke through the trees. The moonlight illuminated the swamp, making it spookier than before. Loki felt a pair of arms wrap around him, as he heard Darcy whimper.

Malekith watched Darcy wrap his arms around Loki, and he thought of Lokasenna. He remembered how Lokasenna would love and caress him, how they would bond, how they would spend time together…all those potential years together, wasted as Malekith was in suspended sleep aboard his ship.

He looked up at the moon that glowed above them. He would normally hate the light, but…it was different in the dream world. It seemed…beautiful. The glow of the moon reminded him of Lokasenna's eyes, how they were bright whenever they held hands or even whenever they were together.

A splash in the water caught his attention. He looked at the surface of the water as it rippled in the moonlight, showing no sign of what creature disturbed the water's surface. He stared out at the swamp as it slowly changed into a lake as the boat drifted further out on the water.

The trees on the shore slowly changed into white-barked trees with transparent leaves, which glittered in the moonlight. Even though it was nothing more than a dreamscape, it was…beautiful, more beautiful than any realm that he'd ever seen.

He looked up at the moon, as he wondered more about the dream that they were trapped in. What was causing them to be in this dream, and what was making those monsters? Were they real, or just part of the dream?

The boat shook as the waters boiled, and then a huge shape emerged out from the waters. It was serpent-like, but that's what could be described before pure fear surged through Malekith's body. The creature looked as if five heads were fused into one, with the mouths lined with hundreds of teeth, as fins were on the back of its neck. Mysterious orbs lined its body (like precious round stones,) and its eyeless head was looking in their direction. The creature roared before it moved its head to the boat…

_The monster that they met in the last part is Necrofangs, my monster. He's a Nightmare Serpent, and I own him. Did you like the zombie elves? Well, even though it's really early, Happy Halloween everybody._

_By the way, I wanted to make the Dark Elves' ears move to show their reactions. I find that cute._


	19. Secrets, Memories, and Space

_I don't own Marvel or Pokemon. Warning, there's lots of sexual humor in this chapter._

Malekith, Loki, and Darcy woke up screaming from the dream with the monster. Thor was shaking Loki's body as Skuld tried to calm down Malekith. Darcy was screaming, as Fandral approached her, and he too tried to calm down the maiden.

Malekith was the first to stop screaming, then Loki, and finally Darcy, but only because Fandral kissed her on the mouth.

"Get your mouth off of Darcy's mouth," shouted Loki as he glared at Fandral. He removed his lips and looked at Loki, smiled, then said, "Oh, come on, Loki. I'm just having a little fun." "I was enjoying it," said Darcy. "Darcy!" called out Loki as he had a look if disgust and shock on his face.

Fandral continued smiling, and then he lowered his head and kissed Darcy again. Thor smirked, as Loki glared, then turned his head away.

He was facing Malekith now, and the Dark Elf had a look of anger and concern on his face. "The Asgardian won't be courting Lokasenna, will he?" he asked. "Maybe," said Loki, "But…most likely he'll court the younger female Dark Elf."

Malekith turned his head away from Loki, as the spacecraft continued its drift into deeper space. Naglfar was in charge of navigating the ship, but he spent most of his time arguing with Odin. Skirnir and Erlkonig would continue pressing in commands in the dashboard, as it flew past stars, galaxies, and the roots of Yggdrasil.

"We are not going to Midgard," shouted Naglfar to the Allfather. "I need to get back Gungnir and Mjollnir so the dwarves can fix them. Otherwise, how are we to defeat Yveltal?" shouted Odin.

Naglfar gritted his teeth, then remained silent for a while, then he said, "Fine, we'll go to Midgard, get your weapons, and then we'll head for Nidavellir to talk to the dwarves." He remained silent for a moment, then said, "You know as well as I do that we'll have to give them something for repairing your weapons."

Odin nodded, and then said, "I know that the dwarves request for items that they cannot usually obtain, or to at least spend a night with a fair maiden." Naglfar remained silent, then said, "I won't allow the dwarves to touch Erlkonig; she's my maiden, and furthermore, we elves don't get along with dwarves. What about thy wife?"

Odin shook his head, and then he said, "Frigga wouldn't stand for it, but alas, she died several years ago. Loki was responsible for her death." He remained silent, then said, "Perhaps we can offer Loki as a slave to the dwarves. I offered him as a pleasure-maiden due to his shape-shifting ability. I offered him to may kings, noblemen, knights, skilled craftsmen, and their beasts so I can obtain treasures and for peace treaties."

Naglfar stared at Odin, and then said, "Thou are a most dishonorable king. You used thy son as a means to get treasures at his expense? What did thy Jotun son say about such treatment?" "He's not my son," said Odin.

The Dark Elf shook his head, and then said, "You adopted him, that makes him thy son." "He tried to take over Midgard, destroy Jotunheim, and he impersonated me while he took over Asgard. That makes him a criminal who deserves to be executed," shouted Odin.

"How much love did thou give to thy Jotun son before his crimes?" asked Naglfar. "Well, I was busy with Thor in making him a warrior king, so he was with Frigga, and remained in the library when he wasn't with her, but I know that he loved me…before he went mad," said Odin.

"Did you ever tell him that thou loved him?" asked Naglfar as he narrowed his eyes. "No, but he knows that," said Odin as Naglfar shook his head. "Thou are truly a fool, Odin," said Naglfar; "The Jotun was your responsibility when thou adopted him. Thy abuse drove him to do his crimes. Thou abused him, and thou disowned him after thy Jotun's crimes. You, Allfather, are an irresponsible father. You disowned thy Jotun when he needed thou most."

Skirnir and Erlkonig were listening to the two elders arguing, and then they stared at each other. "Is he always like this?" asked Skirnir to Erlkonig. She lowered her ears in irritation, and then said, "No; he's usually a lot calmer." Skirnir then ran a finger along Erlkonig's hand slowly and tenderly, as he said, "Why don't you leave Naglfar for me? I'm far younger than him."

Erlkonig raised her ears in alarm, as she said, "Skirnir, listen, I love Naglfar. It doesn't matter that he's far more ancient than I am, I love him." Skirnir leaned closer to Erlkonig, close enough for her to feel Skirnir's breath. "I won't disappoint thou if I can have thy hand," he said in a cold, sinister whisper.

She trembled, and then Skirnir placed a hand over hers, which she withdrew. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist tightly, as she let off a short screech.

The next thing that Skirnir knew, his feet were dangling two feet off the ground as Naglfar held him by the neck. The elder elf's grip was tight, as Skirnir felt his windpipe crush, as Naglfar said harshly, "If I ever find you courting Erlkonig again, I'll lop off thy head." With that, he let go of the younger elf.

Erlkonig then felt Naglfar nuzzling her as he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry about him, I'll protect thy." She lowered her ears in pleasure, and then she felt Naglfar run a finger along the rim of her ear.

Odin watched the elves, and he thought about Frigga. Sure, he and Frigga said some sweet words to each other, and they had some wonderful nights together, but in the last few years together, they began arguing more and more. But, even when they loved each other, it was nowhere near the level on how elves can love one another. No, the elves' love was on a spiritual level, a level that he, the Allfather, never reached.

Only Thor and Jane, Loki and Darcy, they managed to get near that level, but not quite. Despite their level of love, Odin wouldn't permit his sons to marry the mortals. No, he wanted Thor to marry Lady Sif, and Loki…well, he could just fuck himself.

Loki was nothing more than a means to help him get what he wanted and to help with the peace treaties. He would often whimper and whine, but Odin would often hit him with the backside of his hand to silence him. Loki was forced to be bedded by whomever Odin lent the Jotun to whomever he wanted.

The Jotun would often ask Odin if he would get pregnant, and he would often laugh at him. Sometimes, Loki did get pregnant, so he took Loki to the healers to have the child aborted. Loki cried for days afterwards, and Odin was very careful to not lend Loki to others until he finished his crying.

Some of the other kings from other realms wanted to bed Thor, but Odin turned down those proposals immediately. He didn't want his son to be another ruler's bed warmer. Thor was supposed to be ruler of Asgard, and if another bedded Thor, he'd be the laughing stock of all the nine realms.

He looked at Naglfar and Erlkonig again, and then he turned around and headed back to the healing room. Who knows, maybe he could lend Loki, and possibly his human mate, to the dwarves in exchange for repairing Gungnir and Mjollnir.

Loki was staring up at the ceiling, as Thor held his hand. He liked it on how warm Thor was; his warmth was soothing to him. He heard the door open, and then Odin took a seat next to Thor.

A moment of silence passed by, and then Odin spoke, "How is he?" he asked. "Better," said Thor, "But…I'm still worried for him. I'm worried about him; he's…slipping away."

Odin looked at Thor, then at Loki, and then back at Thor. "I need him," said Odin, "I need him when we're talking to the dwarves. I may have to lend him to the dwarves as they repair Gungnir and Mjollnir." Thor stared at Odin as he continued, "I lent him to many kings and other people over the centuries, usually for peace treaties and…"

"No," said Thor. "What?" said Odin. "I said no. I don't want you to hurt Loki again, Allfather. You hurt him enough," said Thor. "I need him," said Odin, "I need him to turn into an attractive female. The dwarves usually demand to bed some beautiful maidens, so I need him to turn into a woman again and lend him to the dwarves."

Thor glared at Odin, then said, "Allfather, Loki has been through enough. He doesn't need to be tortured any further." Loki by this time was staring at the Allfather, and he trembled. He gripped Thor's hand harder, as he shook against his bonds.

Darcy listened to the conversation, as she stared at Loki. She watched Loki shook in fear, as he closed his eyes in pain.

Skuld and Malekith were listening to the conversation as well, as Skuld trembled in shock and fear. Malekith was disturbed by what he heard, as he gave off a very low growl. _Those Aesir are crazy_ thought Malekith as he continued to listen to the conversation.

It went on for two hours, when Odin punched Thor squarely in the jaw. Thor was knocked backwards and collapsed on the ground, as he looked up and rubbed his jaw.

"Thor," shouted Odin, "With our weapons destroyed, what chance do we have against the Corpse Swallower? Loki doesn't have a say in this." With that, Odin turned and left the healing room.

Half an hour later, Malekith was all healed up, so he left the healing room and went to find Lokasenna. He found her reading one of the ancient scrolls, so he carefully snuck up to her, and he placed his hands on her shoulders. She turned around, and smiled. He nuzzled her as she nibbled at his neck.

Later, they were reading about Midgard as she looked at him and asked, "Malekith, my love, how hast Midgard changed since the last Convergence?" He looked at her, then he said, "Midgard is very strange, Lokasenna. It is a most unfamiliar place, filled with beasts and dwellings made of iron and glass. Many a Dark Elf died the last time I was there. The Midgaridans don't look to be so primitive as before; I don't think that they'll easily worship us like they did before. I'm worried, Lokasenna, they have more iron than they have before, so if they remember that we're weak to iron, they can certainly kill us if we're not careful."

She lowered her ears in concern, as she placed a hand on his shoulder, then she said, "We'll roam around at night, like in the past. The Midgardians usually sleep at that time, so it'll be easy for us to harm them if we so desire."

He leaned close, and he kissed her. She kissed him back, as he pulled her close to him…

Steve Rogers was roaming around the ship with Natasha, as they looked around and inspected some of strange things that they've seen. There were a lot of things that they couldn't comprehend or explain, and a lot of things that made them feel uneasy.

Eventually, they made it to the part of the ship where the weapons were kept, and they were trying to comprehend what they saw. There were some sort of guns and other unusual weapons, weapons that they didn't know what they were for or how they were used.

Steve stared at what he saw, as a chill went down his spine. He saw something that looked like those weapons, back in World War 2, back when he was fighting the Red Skull…

He shook his head, and then he heard something moving behind him. He turned around, and he saw Naglfar standing behind him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "We were just investigating the ship," said Steve, then he said, "This is a warship, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," said Naglfar, then looked at the weapons then sighed. He then looked back at Steve, he said, "Malekith was my commanding officer…he was the leader of the Dark Elves thousands of years ago. In the last war with the Asgardians, we fought them to the death…Malekith sacrificed many of his own warriors so he could escape into exile. He then went to sleep for several thousand years."

He then looked down, and then he said, "I wasn't there when he went into exile. I wasn't there when he sacrificed his own warriors…" He then looked into Steve's eyes directly, and then he said, "He left me for dead before that last battle. I hated him, I still do."

Naglfar looked away, and he fell silent. He looked back, and then said, "I was fighting one of the Asgardians when he stabbed me in the stomach with his sword. I was coughing up blood as the cold iron stung me. I came so close to dying…" He closed his eyes, as he said, "It was Erlkonig's grandfather who saved my life. He, unfortunately, died…a stab-wound to the heart. I decapitated that Asgardian."

He opened his eyes in pain as he said, "I managed to make my way back to camp. The remaining Dark Elves were shocked to see me, but I was taken immediately to one of the healing tents. I later heard news from the front on what happened."

At this point, Naglfar let out a tear as he said, "I heard that we lost the Aether. Without it, we'll die. The Asgardians stole it from us, claiming that we were destroying Yggdrasil, the World's Tree. He was just making our realm dark, but…" he sighed, then he said, "After he came back from Asgard for a peace-talk, he wanted to make all of the other realms dark.

"I later asked Lokasenna about it, and she told me that she followed Malekith into Asgard, and there she was…" He looked away for a moment, and then looked back as he said, "She was raped in Asgard. That drove Malekith beyond reason, and so, he wanted to destroy the Aesir and their allies.

"Malekith was acting beyond reason when he declared war on the Asgardians. That war nearly wiped us out, and we've been struggling to survive since then.

"While I was in the tent, I learned of the elf that saved my life. He had a son that was to Erlkonig's father, and with him dead, he was an orphan. Many elves lost their families during that war, with orphans and widows without husbands and fathers. I then decided to take Erlkonig's father into my care.

"Time passed, and he married a fair elf, and then later gave birth to Erlkonig, and she too grew up into a young fair elf. While I was watching Erlkonig one day when she was just a babe, I heard news that a wyvern killed them both. That left Erlkonig as an orphan, so I took her into my care.

"It was one night when I was sleeping when I felt a presence above me, so I opened my eyes and I saw that it was Erlkonig. I asked why she was there, and she told me that she wanted to be my bonded.

"We talked about it, and it was a few hundred years later that we decided to create a bond. Even though Erlkonig is several thousand years younger than I am, she makes me happy and I love her. I'm just worried, with the Asgardians on this ship, I'm worried that something will happen to her," said Naglfar.

Steve was shocked at what he heard from the Dark Elf, as he just stared at Naglfar. Natasha had too heard what the old elf said, as she thought back to what Hydra did to her. She felt weak, as she wrapped her arms around her body and she trembled.

"Natasha, are you ok?" asked Steve as he stared at her. Naglfar narrowed his eyes as he lowered his ears slightly. "I've seen that before," he said as Steve looked at him. "Seen it before?" the human asked. "Yes, I've seen Lokasenna react that way a few times. She needed me when she had those nightmares. Lokasenna was suffering from some flashbacks from being raped. She needed me to comfort her," he said.

Steve looked back at Natasha. She didn't give a report on what happened to her when they met her at the Asgardian camp, and she was usually around Bucky. He was often unsure on how to react, but he did like hugging her.

He walked up to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up in alarm, and then relaxed as she said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She sighed, and then said, "Where's Bucky?" "I don't know," said Steve, as Naglfar said, "Which one was he?" "Bucky is the one with the metal arm," said Steve.

Naglfar stared at the two humans, and then said, "That guy. He makes the other Dark Elves uneasy with that arm of his." "Why does his metal arm disturb you? Is it because that it's not his real arm?" he asked. Naglfar shook his head, then said, "No, it's the possibly that it contains iron. Iron greatly harms us, which is why all of our metals don't contain any iron."

Just then, they heard a scream. Naglfar raised his ears in alarm, and then he looked at the two humans. "I don't like that scream, it's something that I've never heard before," he said, and then rushed out. Steve and Natasha looked at each other, and then they followed the Dark Elf.

They found Odin and Malekith screaming at each other, with Malekith only wearing his robe. Naglfar covered his eyes in disbelief and horror as he muttered something in Elvish.

Malekith was shouting in Dark Elvish at the Allfather, with Odin shouting at the Dark Elf in retaliation. "Uh, what is the…elf saying?" asked Steve. Naglfar looked at Steve, then he groaned and said, "Malekith is angry that Odin walked in on him while he was with Lokasenna."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Steve as Natasha and Naglfar just stared at him in disbelief, then Naglfar said, "Malekith and Lokasenna were renewing their bond." "Oh," said Steve as he began to blush.

Bucky was walking down a hallway, and he saw Odin arguing with Malekith. Curious, the Winter Soldier walked closer and peered inside the room. He screamed, "Just what am I staring at?" Malekith stared at Bucky, raised his arms in anger, then shouted, "Will you stop staring at my bonded?" as his robe slid open. "Gah!" screamed Bucky again as he covered his eyes in shock.

Malekith clenched his fists, and then he turned around and walked back into the room, slamming the door in rage. Odin sighed, and then said, "There are no words for how long and disturbing this voyage in space will be."

Once inside, Malekith took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, as he let it out slowly. He opened his eyes again, and then he saw Lokasenna resting on a couch, in the nude. He strolled up to her, sat down on the couch, and he ran a hand down her neck. "I'm sorry my love for what happened. I will protect thee," he said. She smiled, then she said, "Not to mention, thou want to mate with me." He shrugged, and then said, "It's been thousands of years, my love. I want to make up for lost time."

She leaned close, and then kissed him on the lips, as he kissed back. _Ah, what does it matter if I told the others that I'm good for one hundred years? I need to mate now_ thought Malekith.

Bucky was in his assigned room onboard the ship, curling into a ball as he rocked back and forth. Natasha was there, stroking his back and softly talking to him. Steve was there, as he was sitting on a chair next to Bucky's bed, staring at his friend.

The Winter Soldier was staring at nothing as he continued to think, then he looked at Natasha. "Bucky, do you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Just, just what did I see?" he asked. She sighed, and then she said, "You had witnessed two beings enjoying the wonders of sex with each other."

Bucky was silent for a moment, then asked, "Is that what you do with Clint?" She nodded, and then said, "It's because we know each other; we've been lovers at one point, but we mostly do it because we're horny." "Horny?" asked Bucky. Natasha smiled, and then said, "That means that the both of us really desire to have sex with each other."

The soldier looked away, then he turned and looked at Steve. "Steve?" he asked, "Have I…have I ever had sex before?" Steve looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then said, "Not that I know of. You liked being around women, but I don't know if you took them home."

Natasha felt Bucky pulling her close, and he ran a hand through her hair. He kept on running it through her hair, feeling its silky feel as Natasha felt on how warm he was. She closed her eyes, and listened to his heartbeat and his breathing.

Bucky looked over at Steve, and he found his friend staring at him and Natasha. "What are you staring at, Steve?" asked Bucky. "You like her, don't you?" said Steve. Bucky shrugged, then said, "She's soft, and she saved me from Hydra."

Natasha looked up, and then said, "True, but you saved me when they captured us." Bucky shrugged, then said, "Yes, but I still like touching you." Natasha smirked, then said, "Well, the way that you're touching me is called 'petting.'" "You're also warm," said Bucky. The spy smiled, then nuzzled against Bucky's neck.

Later, Darcy and Loki were released from the healing room, and they roamed the ship together. Loki had an arm draped around Darcy, as she leaned on him. They walked into her room, and she walked over to the bed, and laid on it. Loki raised an eyebrow as a smirk appeared, then said, "You want to be bedded?"

Darcy gave a small laugh, and then said, "You mean, you want to get fucked? Or, you want to get laid?" Loki paused for a moment, and then said, "I prefer what I said." Darcy shook her head, then said, "Just come here and fuck me so hard that I can't even walk." "Now that, I like," said Loki as he approached the bed.

Skuld was staring out at the dark void of space, when he felt Erlkonig place a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at her, and then he resumed his gaze out at space. They then heard footsteps, and they both turned their heads and they saw Thor approach them.

They became tense as the Aesir approached, and then Thor asked them "How long until we reach Midgard?" The two elves looked at each other, then looked at Thor as they both said, "Midgard?"

Thor stared at them, and then said, "The realm where Malekith wished to use the Aether." Skuld nodded, and then said, "The realm of the mortals. Malekith told us that it should take us a fortnight…two if we were to dock for supplies." "Jane would love to visit the other places if we were to dock," said Thor as he too looked out the window.

Skuld stared at the Aesir, then asked, "You really love this mortal, do you?" Thor looked down sadly, and then said, "She means so much to me. She helped me when I was banished to Midgard. Jane helped me prove that I'm worthy for Mjolnir." Skuld listened, then said, "Then, value what time Jane has left in her existence. Don't ever lose her."

The thunder god looked at the elf, and stared at him. Erlkonig knew that something was wrong, then said, "Then, what's the problem?" "It's my father," said Thor in a slightly broken voice, "He doesn't want me to marry her because she's a mortal. He's also against Loki marrying Darcy, even though they saved each other's lives several times. I don't know why he must be so…against mortals."

"They're beneath us Thor," said Odin as he appeared. The elves and Thor were staring at him as he continued, "Your children won't be full Aesir, she's a mortal, and she's not even of royal blood. It's bad enough that we have Loki, a Jotun, in our family, but I refuse to have you marrying a mortal."

A moment of silence passed, then Odin said, "Where is Loki? I don't want him courting that mortal again." "I do not know, Allfather," said Thor. "I don't want him bedding that mortal. Who knows what monsters that Jotun can create if he beds a mortal?" said Odin.

The old Aesir king roamed around the ship as he searched for Loki and Darcy. He saw the Hulk roaring at Iron Man, and then he continued to move on. He continued to walk, and he saw Hawkeye sharpening some sticks into arrows, as he muttered to himself, "'Oh Hawkeye, let's fuck each other until the sun comes up.' Yeah, right, she only said that because she couldn't get into the Winter Soldier's pants. Hope that he has erectile dysfunction and that he's so small that the condom keeps on slipping off."

Odin grimaced at what he heard, and then he walked through the hallways as fast as he could. He continued to search the ship, but he couldn't find his adopted son anywhere. _If I find Loki bedding that mortal, I'll have him castrated_ thought Odin as he continued to explore the ship.

"OH GOD, LOKI! MAKE ME CUM! AAAAAARRRRGHHHHAAAAA!" screamed Darcy as Captain America, Natasha, and Bucky stared at the wall next to them. Steve shook his head, then said, "Out of all the rooms on this ship, we had to pick the one next to Thor's brother and his girlfriend," as they then heard "BY THE FROZEN LANDS OF JOTUNHEIM, HERE'S MY SEED, MORTAL!"

Steve facepalmed himself, as he muttered, "Great, we just had to hear Loki scream." "Steve? Natasha? What's going on?" asked Bucky in a worried and panicked tone as he held on to Natasha tightly as he continued to look from the female spy to the super soldier. He didn't have the single foggiest idea on what was going on, and he seemed afraid to even know what it was.

Natasha sighed, and then she said, "The icy freak is trying to get his girlfriend pregnant." Bucky winced, and then he nuzzled up against Natasha's cheek with his snout as she heard a very low whining sound coming from him. "You're so soft," she heard him whisper.

In the next room, Darcy was panting madly as Loki was in his Jotun form, stroking her skin. "Darcy, do you consider me to be a monster when I'm like this?" he asked. Darcy looked over at him, and then shook her head as she said, "No Loki. I consider you to be beautiful no matter what form that you're in."

He smiled, and then he nuzzled her with his cheek. "That's the sweetest thing that I've heard anybody say to me," he said, and then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Loki, there is something that I want you to do," she said seductively. "Oh? What is it, my love?" he asked. She leaned close and whispered into his ear.

Loki widened his eyes, pulled back, and then said, "You're into that, Darcy? You want me to do that?" She nodded as she began blushing, as Loki gave her a sinister grin. He was going to enjoy this.

It was then that Bucky, Natasha, and Steve all heard Darcy scream, "OH YES! FUCK ME WITH THAT ICICLE OF YOURS, LOKI! A little more to the le…OH YEAH, THAT'S IT! FUCK ME IN THAT SPOT! OH, GOD YES!" And then they heard a, "You're welcome. I aim to please my subjects. Now, kneel before me, Darcy. Beg for your king's mercy."

Steve then looked at Natasha and Bucky, then he said, "I don't know about you two, but I can't handle those two lovers anymore. I'm leaving." "I'm coming with you," said Bucky as he continued to hold Natasha as he followed Steve out of the room. "Bucky, I can walk on my own," said Natasha.

The three of them left their room as they walked about the ship. They made it to the navigation room as Skirnir was there, staring out into the depths of space. He slowly turned around, and narrowed his eyes at the three humans.

Steve stared at him, and then asked, "How long until we get to Earth?" The elf was quiet, then said, "It'll take us two fortnights to get there." "Two weeks…" said Steve, when they heard the door open and in walked Malekith. He seemed to be happy as he walked over to the controls and punched in a few commands.

"We'll be stopping at one of the Skrull's planets in about…" said Malekith as he punched in a few commands, then said, "In about two day's time." "Skrulls?" asked Steve to Malekith. He looked at them, and then said, "They're an advanced alien race of reptile-like 'people' that can shape-shift. They're a very curious species, and they have explored many planets in the past. We're currently at peace with them."

"And what about us?" asked Natasha. Malekith looked at her, then said, "You may be put in a zoo, at best."

_This chapter has more laughs than action (don't worry, the action will return soon.)_


End file.
